New York Cocktail
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, gdzie Derek pracuje w barze, do którego akurat zajrzał Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: New York Coctail***  
 **\- drink składający się z Burbona, grenadyny i soku z cytryny**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Beta: anga971 :* oraz okularnicaM (9 rozdział)**  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Rating: +18**  
 **Uwagi: AU, nie ma wilkołaków**

* * *

Derek wycierał do sucha świeżo wymyte szklanki i ustawiał je w równym rzędzie na jednej z półek. Dzisiejszy wieczór był wyjątkowo spokojny i w barze siedziało tylko kilka osób. Szybko zlustrował stoliki, sprawdzając, czy nie zalegają na nich śmieci albo puste, brudne szkło, ale żaden z klientów nie zdążył jeszcze dopić swojego drinka.

Erica wróciła z zaplecza z talią kart i przysunęła sobie jedno z pustych krzeseł.

― Dzisiaj chyba zasnę za stojąco.

― Nie kracz. Wiesz, że w ciągu minuty może zwalić się nam na głowę uczelniana drużyna futbolowa ― skrzywił się, zerkając w karty, które rozdała. ― Jesteś pewna, że nie uczył cię jakiś szuler? ― spytał, pasując.

Erica wyszczerzyła się, zanim ponownie przetasowała.

― Jesteś wściekły, bo ci nie idzie.

Wsunęła szybko karty pod ladę i wstała, patrząc sugestywnie w stronę drzwi. Stał w nich młodo wyglądający wyrostek w trampkach i odrobinę za dużej koszulce. Derek westchnął cierpiętniczo.

― Świetnie, kolejny małolat.

Chłopak rozejrzał się z wahaniem i w końcu, najwyraźniej nie rozpoznawszy nikogo, skierował się w stronę baru.

― Dobry wieczór ― przywitał się i wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc, rozglądając się po półkach. ― Poproszę sok pomarańczowy.

Derek uśmiechnął się, widząc, że Erica przewraca oczami.

― Z lodem? ― zapytał.

Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową, wspinając się na wysokie krzesło, które zachwiało się niebezpiecznie.

― Proszę, jeden sok pomarańczowy, bez lodu – powiedział barman, podsuwając szklankę.  
― Dzięki.

Przez chwilę sączył napój, obserwując pomieszczenie. Derek oparł się o stojącą za nim szafkę i sięgnął po długopis. Na jednej z pokreślonych już kart drinków dopisał kilka zdań i odłożył ją z powrotem. Podnosząc głowę, natknął się na badawczy wzrok klienta.

― Coś podać? - spytał szybko.

― W zasadzie to chciałbym zapytać, czy jest menadżer- odparł chłopak.

― Niestety dzisiaj jest nieobecny. Może ja pomogę?

Erica zabrała tacę i skierowała się w stronę opustoszałego już stolika. Chłopak spiął się lekko.

― Więc kiedy będę mógł go zastać? ― spróbował raz jeszcze, ignorując pytanie.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad odpowiednią odpowiedzią. Nie było wielką tajemnicą, że Gerard nie pojawiał się za często w barze. W zasadzie zrzucił na niego i Ericę większość swoich obowiązków i przyjeżdżał tylko dwa razy w miesiącu. Mimo to, informowanie o tym klienta wydawało mu się nie na miejscu.

― Cóż… Nie ma normowanych godzin pracy, więc proponowałbym umówić się z nim telefonicznie. Mogę podać numer - zaproponował szybko. - Jeśli jednak chodzi o organizację imprez, zajmuję się tym w jego zastępstwie, gdy to konieczne - dodał, ale chłopak nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

― Nie wątpię - odparł i sięgnął po pustą szklankę. ― Poproszę zatem coś mocniejszego. New York Cocktail.

Derek zaplótł ręce na piersi i zrobił niewielki krok do przodu.

― Zatem ja poproszę dowód – odparł spokojnie.

Oczy chłopaka zrobiły się wielkie jak denka od butelek, gdy wpatrywał się w niego z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

― Poważnie? ― spytał tylko, ale widząc, że barman nie żartuje, sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. – Świetnie, po prostu świetnie – mruknął pod nosem.

― Jakiś problem?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego położył na ladzie czarne, eleganckie Blackberry i wysunął z portfela niewielki dokument.  
― Wystarczy? ― zapytał kwaśno, przytrzymując dowód zaraz obok twarzy tak, by Derek widział dobrze zdjęcie, ale nie mógł przeczytać nazwiska.

― Jak dla mnie idealnie. Chyba rozumiesz, że takie są przepisy ― dodał barman, sięgając po lód i shaker.

Chwilę później postawił przed chłopakiem ciemnoczerwonego drinka, którego ten ostrożnie obejrzał.

― Odnoszę jednak wrażenie, że dla ciebie istnieją jedynie po to, byś mógł je łamać – zauważył cicho chłopak, sugestywnie spoglądając na drinka. ― To nie wygląda jak New York Cocktail, a przynajmniej jak żaden, który do tej pory piłem.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo, przenosząc brudny shaker pod zlew. Wyciągnął czysty pojemnik i zamoczył go w lodzie.

― Cukier jest palony i barwiony sokiem z buraków ― wytłumaczył.

― Ładny kolor ― przyznał chłopak i wziął niedużego łyka. Zanim jednak zdążył coś dodać, jego telefon rozdzwonił się hałaśliwie. ― Cholera ― mruknął, odstawiając drinka, po czym sięgnął po portfel.

Po chwili drzwi baru zamknęły się z trzaskiem, obwieszczając wyjście chłopaka. Derek zabrał kieliszek z niemal nienaruszonym drinkiem i jego oczom ukazała się kwota o wiele większa, niż wynosił rachunek. Wrzucił pieniądze do kasy i odwrócił głowę, czując na sobie spojrzenie Erici. ,

― Uroczy chłopak ― stwierdziła, stając obok niego i wpatrując się w ślad za nieznajomym. – Na pewno jeszcze wróci ― dodała z lekkim uśmiechem.

Derek rzucił jej jedno ze swoich mniej przyjaznych spojrzeń i skinął na zlew, który powoli zapełniał się brudnym szkłem.

― Hej ― zaprotestowała. ― Po prostu zostawił to ― powiedziała, podnosząc etui telefonu, na którym ktoś wydrapał napis _Stiles_.

ooo

Chłopak wrócił już w kilka godzin później. Ostatni klienci właśnie wychodzili, gdy wpadł do środka, prawie potykając się o własne nogi. Udało mu się jednak utrzymać równowagę i w końcu stanął koło tego samego krzesła, które wcześniej zajmował.

― Cześć, nie wiem czy mnie pamiętasz – zaczął. – Byłem tutaj wcześniej i chyba zostawiłem etui. To nic ważnego, ale to cholerny prezent i jeśli go zgubię, na pewno zostanę potraktowany paralizatorem albo jeszcze czymś gorszym.  
― Paralizatorem? ― zdziwił się Derek, patrząc na niego w konsternacji. Wyciągnął spod lady czarne etui i położył je po prostu na ladzie. ― [i]Stiles[/i], spokojnie ― powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, zabezpieczając telefon. Dopiero teraz rozejrzał się na boki i zauważył, że są sami. Nic dziwnego - dochodziła prawie czwarta rano i Derek zdążył pogasić już większość świateł. Zostało mu tylko zamknięcie frontowych drzwi.  
― Jesteś tu sam? ― zdziwił się Stiles.  
― Kończymy pracę, chyba że chcesz się czegoś napić ―powiedział, ale jednocześnie spojrzał wymownie na zegarek.  
Stiles parsknął rozbawiony.  
― Jest taka zasada ― zaczął. ― Nie wkurzać barmana.  
― To bardzo dobra zasada i potwierdzam jej istnienie ― dodał Derek, zabierając swoją kurtkę i klucze.

Stiles pozwolił mu wyprowadzić się na zewnątrz. Tłum ludzi niemal natychmiast otoczył go ze wszystkich stron. Część osób wracała z pracy lub ze spotkań z przyjaciółmi. Pojawili się też już pierwsi poranni biegacze, więc z całych sił starał się nie wejść nikomu pod nogi.

― Stiles ― przedstawił się, gdy barman w końcu uporał się z kluczami.

― Derek ― odparł mężczyzna.

ooo

Stiles wrócił kilka dni później i usiadł na wysokim barowym krześle. Ponownie miał na sobie prostą koszulkę, ale tym razem nie wyglądała, jak pożyczona od starszego brata. Derek szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Stiles był po prostu strasznie chudy. Miał bardzo drobne ciało, chociaż jego dłonie były dość duże, jakby całymi dniami grał w koszykówkę, w co Derek wątpił, bo Stiles był też niski i nie wyglądał na typ sportowca. Rozmawiał o nim z Ericą kilka dni wcześniej, gdy kelnerka zauważyła, że zniknęło etui. Ona też optowała bardziej za miejscowym studentem, który jak każdy - w końcu do nich trafiał. Bar znajdował się zaledwie kilka minut od jednego z budynków uniwersytetu i często skupiał wokół siebie młodzież. Ku utrapieniu obsługi, większość nie rozumiała, że nie sprzedają alkoholu nieletnim. Problem stanowili szczególnie studenci zagraniczni, głównie z Europy, gdzie próg wieku wynosił osiemnaście lat, a nie jak w Stanach - dwadzieścia jeden.

― Cześć ― przywitał się Stiles i sięgnął po kartę drinków, co zaskoczyło Dereka. Było słoneczne popołudnie i spodziewał się raczej, że chłopak zamówi kawę albo herbatę.

Młody mężczyzna przekładał cierpliwie strona po stronie menu i od czasu do czasu wykrzywiał kąciki ust, jakby coś go bawiło, ale nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać. Derek przywykł do obserwacji, więc po prostu sięgnął po jedną z czystych ścierek i zaczął przygotowywać szklanki.

Erica miała dzisiaj przyjść później, bo do wieczora nie było zbyt wielu klientów i spokojnie dawał sobie radę sam. Potem, gdy tłum się powiększał, każde ręce były na wagę złota.

― Bezalkoholowe mojito*, poproszę ― powiedział w końcu i Derek skinął głową. Sięgnął po szklankę i rozpoczął przygotowania pod czujnym okiem chłopaka. Stiles wyglądał, jakby nie chciał stracić ani jednego szczegółu przygotowań.

― Studiujesz? ― spytał Derek, rozgniatając miętę. Część soku trysnęła mu na nadgarstek i skóra zapiekła go w tym miejscu. Zdążył już się do tego przyzwyczaić, nie był to jego pierwszy raz.

― Chemię ― odparł. ― W przyszłości zamierzam założyć własny kartel narkotykowy ― dodał.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

― Dalekosiężne plany ― przyznał, krusząc cierpliwie lód.

Stiles przewrócił oczami.

― Wiesz, że żartuję? ― spytał. ― Mój ojciec jest szeryfem, gdyby się dowiedział, że gadam takie głupoty, miałbym poważnie przechlapane.

― Stąd ta wzmianka o paralizatorze? ― zagadnął Derek, w końcu napełniając szklankę wodą gazowaną i dekorując ją kilkoma listkami mięty.

Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, wciągając przez słomkę odrobinę napoju do ust.

― Paralizatorze? Aaa… Nie, nie ― zaprzeczył szybko. ― Mój ojciec należy do tej grupy strzelających ostrą amunicją szeryfów ― sprostował, co wcale nie pomogło, bo Derek uniósł jedną ze swoich brwi. ― Etui to prezent, który dopiero dostanę na urodziny od dziewczyny mojego przyjaciela, więc dziwnym byłoby wytłumaczyć, że zgubiłem coś, czego nominalnie nie powinienem jeszcze posiadać ― wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem.

Derek przez chwilę analizował ten potok słów.

― Urodziny, tak? ― spytał.

Stiles odchylił się na krześle, pocierając nagle zmęczoną twarz.

― Między innymi o tym chciałem rozmawiać z Gerardem, ale widzę, że ponownie go nie ma.

Derek sięgnął po jedną z wizytówek i podsunął mu ją pod nos.

― Umów się na spotkanie ― poradził. ― A jeśli masz już datę, listę gości i pomysł na menu, wystarczy, że powiesz mi albo Boydowi, który mnie zastępuje.  
― Przemyślę to ― odparł, wsuwając kartonik do portfela. ― Co znowu? ― warknął zirytowany, gdy odezwał się sygnał telefonu. ― Przepraszam na chwilę ― dodał, zsuwając się z krzesła i odchodząc parę kroków tak, by zapewnić sobie odrobinę prywatności.

Derek wrócił do porządkowania swojego miejsca pracy, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak w tym świetle wygląda drobne ciało Stilesa. Chłopak wydawał się być miniaturką z tymi swoimi wąskimi ramionami, chudymi długimi rękami i – Derek był pewien – równie chudymi nogami. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że nie był umięśniony. Po prostu jego sylwetka świadczyła o tym, że nie spędzał zbyt wiele czasu na ruchu ,przedkładając raczej nad to książki. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Dereka wcale to nie dziwiło, biorąc pod uwagę jak trudny kierunek studiował.

Stiles z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach wrócił na swoje miejsce i oparł łokcie na ladzie.

― Więc chemia, tak? ― powrócił do poprzedniego tematu Derek. ― Dlaczego?

Chłopak zamrugał jakby nie wiedział do czego zmierza barman.

― Dlaczego? ― powtórzył pytanie ewidentnie się w nim rozsmakowując. ― Moja mama uczyła mnie chemii ― odparł szczerze.

― Jest nauczycielką?

Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.

― Była barmanką. ― Derek wyglądał na zaskoczonego, więc chłopak kontynuował: ― Wykorzystujesz zasady chemiczno-fizyczne, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Paląc korę cynamonową albo skórki z cytrusów. Robiąc kilkukolorowe drinki ― wyjaśnił. ― Moja mama pokazała mi to od strony technicznej ― wzruszył ramionami. ― Mogę ci pokazać kilka sztuczek, które stosowała ― zaproponował.

Derek zaplótł ręce na piersi i wyprostował się z błyskiem w oku.

― Ja tu jestem barmanem.

― Ja tu jestem chemikiem ― odpowiedział niemal od razu Stiles.

ooo

Stiles pojawił się w barze trzy raz w ciągu tygodnia, przyprowadzając przyjaciół. Grupa zachowywała się dość hałaśliwie, chociaż chłopak ewidentnie miał ochotę się pouczyć, ale jednocześnie nie wyglądał, jakby mu to przeszkadzało. Stosy książek rosły przed nim podobnie jak notatki i Erica raz czy dwa razy otwierała mu drzwi na zewnątrz, gdy chciał zanieść wszystko do samochodu. Przez całe dwa tygodnie przed egzaminami raczył się mocną kawą lub herbatą, a najczęściej atramentem z długopisu, który trzymał w ustach, gdy się uczył.  
Derek mógł obserwować go do woli i powoli zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie ma obsesji, tym bardziej, że Erica wspomniała mu o tym kilka razy. Bar wydawał się dość dziwnym miejscem do nauki, ale skoro mama Stilesa była barmanką, musiał się tu czuć, jak w drugim domu. Do środka nie dochodziły prawie żadne dźwięki z ulicy, dzięki uszczelnionym oknom i drzwiom. W ciągu dnia też nie było tu zbyt wielu ludzi, więc Stiles zaszywał się w jednym z najdalej położonych stolików i starał się wsiąknąć głębiej w czytany tekst.

Derek ze słyszenia znał już imiona dwójki jego przyjaciół, którzy najczęściej mu towarzyszyli. Scott i Allison tworzyli jedną z tych słodkich par, które zawiązują się na studiach i już zostają ze sobą na zawsze. Nie żeby Derek znał to z autopsji. Nigdy dotąd nie był w na tyle zaawansowanym związku, by planować przyszłość czy razem mieszkać, a ta dwójka nudziła cały czas o tym. Szczerze podziwiał cierpliwość Stilesa, który rzucał im wyłącznie od czasu do czasu lekko sarkastyczne uwagi.

To dziwnie kontrastowało z jego młodym wyglądem i notorycznie zagubionym wzrokiem. Stiles był nominalnie dorosły, ale więcej było w nim z niewinnego dziecka, niż sam chciałby przyznać. Derek prawie nie pamiętał jak to było mieć dwadzieścia jeden lat i nie chciałby sobie tego nawet przypominać.

ooo

To był jeden z tych pustych środowych wieczór, które najbardziej go irytowały. Klientów było niewielu i zamawiali wyłącznie piwo, więc Erica dawała sobie radę z obsługą. On w tym czasie starał się przygotować cokolwiek na jutrzejszą imprezę, o której wiedział, że na pewno będzie problematyczna. Jeśli istniało coś czego nie lubił bardziej od futbolistów były to bractwa.

Poczucie wyższości nad całym światem podczas takich imprez eskalowało. Najczęściej musiał wywalić dwóch czy trzech prowodyrów, żeby na sali zapanował względny spokój i nikt nie niepokoił Erici.

Właśnie przekładał owoce do przygotowanych koszyków, gdy do baru wszedł Stiles. Wyglądał odrobinę bardziej blado, niż zwykle i jego oczy błądziły po półce z mocniejszymi alkoholami, póki nie napotkały wzroku Dereka.

― Mógłbym dostać kieliszek wódki? – spytał jak zwykle grzecznym tonem. Mężczyzna podniósł się i skrzywił lekko.

― Zamawiając shoty, obrażasz barmana – powiedział poważnie, ale sięgnął po butelkę. Przez twarz Stilesa przemknął niewielki uśmiech.

― To też mówiła.

I to było to. Po kilkunastu dniach do Dereka dotarło, że matka o której wspominał Stiles nie żyje. Chłopak zawsze wypowiadał się o niej w czasie przeszłym i zdziwiło go, że tak późno na to wpadł. Poszlaki były oczywiste.

― Zrób mi drinka ― poprosił nagle Stiles. ― Coś słodkiego i specjalnego ― dodał, wyjątkowo nie sięgając po kartę z napojami.

― Truskawka? Porzeczka? Wiśnia? ― zapytał Derek, nie odkładając jednak butelki.

― Truskawka ― wybrał bez wahania.

Derek odwrócił się plecami do niego i nabrał odrobinę lodu do shakera. Wyciągnął rękę po sok truskawkowy i syrop kokosowy. Przez naprawdę długą chwilę wstrząsał pojemnikiem, aż w końcu zdecydował się dodać odrobinę alkoholu. Powtórzył czynność i zawahał się. To był jeden z wyjątkowo babskich drinków, które serwował na wieczorach panieńskich. Nie był zbyt popularny ze względu na to, że przez swoją słodycz za bardzo oddziaływał z alkoholem, ale Stiles jak do tej pory doskonale wiedział co pije, więc nie widział powodu, żeby zwracać mu na to uwagę.

Wlał do czystej szklanki z lodem jasnoróżową zawartość i sięgnął po gęsty syrop malinowy, który trzymał w podręcznej lodówce. Nalał niewielką ilość na łyżeczkę barmańską i ostrożnie zatopił ją w szklance. Obrysował boki naczynia zostawiając ciemnoczerwony wzór i resztę płynu rozlał na środku drinka. Naciął jedną z truskawek i brzegi szklanki zamoczył w jej soku, na koniec zostawiając ją zaraz obok rurki, jako część przybrania.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, Stiles patrzył na niego, jak zwykle z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem, co naprawdę zaczynało być irytujące.

Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby ludzie podziwiali jego talent. Czasami wykorzystywał to, aby zaciągnąć kogoś do łóżka, ale Stiles wyrywał się z wszelkich szuflad, do których Derek go wsadził. Był zbyt młody, za bardzo stonowany i nieseksualnie zainteresowany jego rzemiosłem. To było po prostu frustrujące ― być obserwowanym, szczerze i otwarcie podziwianym, ale jednocześnie nie być pewnym, po co Stiles tutaj przychodził.

― Zrobiłeś mi Grzesznicę**? ― spytał chłopak, zdejmując truskawkę z brzegu szklanki i odgryzając jej kawałek.

― Truskawka to niewdzięczny owoc ― odparł, ścierając do sucha ladę. ― Nie podoba ci się?

― Jest ok. Spodziewałem się po prostu bardziej… ― Urwał. ― Truskawkowego Daiquiri***. Poza tym świetnie zrobiłeś tę spiralę na szklance. Kiedyś próbowałem czegoś podobnego, ale to nie moja liga ― dodał całkiem szczerze, dobierając się do koktajlu.  
Przez chwilę Derek przenosił pobrudzone naczynia do zlewu i zastępował je czystymi, dając Stilesowi czas na wyrobienie sobie zdania o smaku. Kiedy jednak odwrócił się ponownie w stronę chłopaka, jego szklanka była już prawie pusta.

― Ciężki dzień? ― zapytał.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami i ponownie wbił wzrok w półki za nim.

― Mam ochotę na coś szalonego, kiczowatego i mocnego ― stwierdził.

― Czyli kolejny drink?

Stiles zamiast odpowiedzi posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

Derek sięgnął po butelkę wiśniówki, decydując, że nie będzie mieszał kilku rodzajów alkoholi. Napełnił shaker lodem i wlał podwójną porcję alkoholu, uzupełniając wszystko sokiem z zielonych bananów. Nie mieszał długo płynów, nie chcąc ich spienić. Kiedy otworzył, żeby sprawdzić kolor, odcień usatysfakcjonował go. Pokruszył lód zrobiony z coca-coli i zalał wszystko lekko brunatną cieczą. Przez szkło, całość wyglądała jak nierówne cętki na materiale.

― Panterka**** ― powiedział, przesuwając palcami szklankę w stronę Stilesa, który wyglądał na szczerze rozbawionego.

― Poważnie? Może jeszcze sukienka z ananasa na szkło, żeby wyglądało w pełni profesjonalnie? ― zakpił, ale wsadził rurkę w środek i spróbował odrobinę. ― Dobre ― osądził po chwili.

Derek odprężył się, zanim spojrzał ponad ramieniem Stilesa na uśmiechniętą Ericę. Stała w rogu sali i obserwowała go z tym jej wszystko wiedzącym uśmieszkiem, który nigdy nie wróżył nic dobrego. Zmarszczył brwi, tracąc nagle humor.

― Coś się stało? ― zaniepokoił się Stiles, ponownie pochłaniając jego uwagę.

― Za szybko pijesz ― powiedział pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.

Stiles mimo to nie odsunął od siebie szklanki, a zamiast tego wyłączył telefon i wsadził go do kieszeni kurtki.

― Docelowo miało mnie tu nie być. Planowałem spędzić ten wieczór w towarzystwie whiskey i mojego przyjaciela w mieszkaniu, ale to nie wypaliło ― westchnął. ― A teraz nie mogę tam wrócić, dopóki on i jego dziewczyna nie skończą tego, co robią, a ja nie chcę o tym myśleć, bo – cholera, ostatnio musieliśmy wymienić stół w kuchni ― zakończył nieskładnie. Derek uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie kilku stołów, które były równie interesujące. Stiles tymczasem sięgnął do górnych guzików swojej koszulki i odpiął dwa, uwalniając kark. ― Tak więc. Jestem teraz i tu. Zdałem egzaminy, za tydzień powinienem świętować urodziny, a mój przyjaciel o mnie zapomniał ― wymienił jednym tchem. ― Cholera ― przerwał nagle. ― Klientów dzieli się na tych, którzy marudzą i tych, którzy marudzą po alkoholu ― dodał podnosząc palec do góry, jakby wygłaszał całkiem nową myśl.

Derek odebrał od Erici kufle i przepuścił dziewczynę w drodze do zlewu.

― To też mówiła twoja mama? ― spytał ostrożnie.

― Nie, to raczej luźna autoanaliza. Marudzę? Na pewno marudzę ― stwierdził z kwaśną miną.  
Derek nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się pod nosem, nalewając kufel piwa, który zamówił kolejny klient. Erica gdzieś za jego plecami właśnie sięgała po tacę, więc prawie się zderzyli, gdy wychodziła na salę.

― Znam większe marudy ― skomentował, patrząc w ślad za kelnerką.

Stiles odwzajemnił nieśmiało uśmiech.

― Więc zdałeś egzaminy? ― spytał Derek.

Chłopak skinął głową.

― I wybierasz się na wakacje?

― Nie, zajęcia zaczynają się za tydzień i nie bardzo chce mi się wracać nawet do domu ― zaczął Stiles. ― Tym bardziej, że w zasadzie wszyscy moi znajomi są już w Nowym Yorku. ― Chłopak dopił szybko drinka do dna i popatrzył wyczekująco na Dereka, który odłożył szklankę do zlewu.

― Co teraz? ― spytał tylko.

― Gorącą czekoladę ― odparł Stiles.

Dolna warga barmana zadrgała, ale sięgnął po kubek i składniki. Chwilę później ekspres wypluł z siebie błotnisty napój.

― Nie robisz z mlekiem? ― zawiódł się Stiles, ale i tak odebrał od niego kubek.

― Masz zaskakujący gust dotyczący napojów ― skomentował tylko Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

Stilesa obudził dźwięk przygotowywanego śniadania, bo tylko tak potrafił nazwać specyficzne obijanie się o siebie kubków i otwieraną lodówkę. Zasłonił twarz dłonią, bo słońce stało już dość wysoko nad horyzontem i raziło go w oczy. O ile się nie mylił, leżał na podłodze na dwóch kołdrach i był przykryty kocem.  
\- Scott? – mruknął słabo, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. – Scott! Dlaczego leżę na podłodze?! – krzyknął, obracając się na plecy.  
Głowa jeszcze go nie bolała i nie pamiętał jak dostał się do domu, ale musiał koniecznie zaraz czegoś się napić i ponownie pójść spać zanim kac mógłby wpaść na głupi pomysł i przyjść za wcześnie.  
\- Bo to nie twoje mieszkanie – odparł w końcu znajomy głos.  
Stiles otworzył szeroko oczy, rozglądając się wokół. Faktycznie, leżał w cudzym salonie pod kanapą, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby z niej spadł. Męsko i oszczędnie urządzone wnętrze wyglądało na praktyczne do bólu.  
W końcu spojrzał na stojącego w progu mężczyznę, który trzymał w dłoni parujący kubek.  
\- Derek? – spytał zaskoczony.  
Barman nie wyglądał tak jak zwykle do Stiles widywał. Pozbawiony koszuli zapiętej pod szyję i materiałowych spodni zdawał się być _domowy_.  
Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że szczerzy się do tej myśli i niemal natychmiast miał ochotę zdzielić się w łeb. Ostatnim czego chciałby to, żeby Derek pomyślał, że widok jego ciała w koszulce i spodniach od dresu, sprawia, że jest szczęśliwy. Nie żeby nie, ale Derek nie musiał akurat o tym wiedzieć.  
\- Chryste – mruknął do siebie, chcąc jakoś uciszyć natłok myśli.  
Derek wydawał się lekko rozbawiony, więc Stiles zaryzykował i podniósł się na nogi, a raczej na kanapę. Wciąż miał na sobie koszulkę i spodnie, ale jego buty i skarpetki zniknęły. Podobnie jak portfel, pasek, telefon i klucze.  
\- Gdzie jestem i jak się tu znalazłem? – spytał.  
Derek wszedł z powrotem do kuchni i przyniósł mu butelkę wody. Postawił ją na stoliku i przysłonił odrobinę zasłony.  
\- Przywiozłem cię do siebie, bo jedyny adres jaki mi podałeś to była nazwa jakiegoś miasteczka w Wisconsin – wytłumaczył.  
\- Och – szepnął Stiles. – Och – dodał odrobinę niżej przypominając sobie co nieco z wczorajszego wieczora. – Scott się nie pojawił? – zdziwił się i niemal natychmiast skrzywił, gdy Derek przecząco pokiwał głową.  
Chwilę siedział w milczeniu na kanapie i pocierał kostki dłoni.  
\- Dziękuję – zdecydował w końcu. – Ale chyba nie będę ci więcej zabierał czasu. Postaram się na przyszłość nie sprawiać kłopotów – dodał lekko się rumieniąc.  
Derek wzruszył ramionami, ponownie sącząc herbatę z kubka.  
\- Żaden kłopot. W zasadzie jesteś uroczy, kiedy się spijasz – zażartował. – Erica nawet doszła do wniosku, że mogłaby cię adoptować.  
Stiles skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
\- Tak, pojąłem. To było bardzo dorosłe zachowanie – sarknął podsumowując wczorajszy wieczór.  
\- Nie, nie o to mi chodziło – przerwał mu szybko Derek. – Każdy potrzebuje czasem dnia wolnego – dodał. – Chcesz coś innego do picia? – spytał, patrząc sugestywnie na nieotwartą butelkę wody.  
Stiles podwinął stopy pod siebie i przeciągnął się z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Jeśli mam być szczery to wciąż jestem pijany – powiedział szczerząc się. – Bardzo długo trzeźwieję – poinformował go. – I teraz nie mam kaca, ale będę go miał jeśli nie wrócę do domu w ciągu godziny i nie położę się z powrotem spać. Nie wiesz czasem gdzie jest mój telefon?  
Derek spojrzał w kierunku jednej z szaf.  
\- Schowałem go pod warstwą pościeli, bo ciągle dzwonił – powiedział, wyciągając jego rzeczy spomiędzy zwałów materiału. – Podejrzewam, że pewnie nawet Scott cię szukał. Nie mogłem tylko zdecydować czy będzie bardziej przerażony twoim brakiem odpowiedzi, czy tym, że odebrałbym ten telefon ja – dodał, podając mu Blackberry.  
Telefon niemal natychmiast rozdzwonił się ponownie i Stiles nacisnął jeden z guzików, odbierając rozmowę.  
\- Scott? Cześć – powiedział szybko.  
 _\- Stiles? Gdzie jesteś? Cały ranek próbuję się do ciebie dodzwonić._  
\- Jest ok. Nie musisz się martwić. Wrócę za jakieś trzydzieści minut do domu – odparł.  
 _\- Lydia wariuje, myślałem, że urwie mi głowę. Przepraszam za wczoraj, stary._  
\- Nic się nie stało.  
 _\- Nie gadaj głupot…_ – przerwał mu Scott.  
Derek podniósł się i wyszedł z salonu, dając mu odrobinę prywatności. Stiles sięgnął po pasek i zapiął spodnie jedną ręką, drugą przytrzymując telefon.  
\- Nic się nie stało. Wiem, że zareagowałem emocjonalnie. Chyba muszę zmienić nawyki – zaczął.  
 _\- Stiles…_  
\- Nie, Scott. Poważnie. Nie mogę oczekiwać, że będziesz dla mnie zmieniał swoje plany…  
 _\- Zmieniłem nasze plany dla Allison. To też nie w porządku._  
\- Porozmawiamy o tym w domu, ok?  
Rozłączył się i sięgnął po buty, które stały zaraz obok drzwi wejściowych. Nie wiedział czy rozebrał się sam czy Derek to zrobił, ale był już dostatecznie zażenowany, więc wolał nie pytać. Mężczyzna wrócił z nieśmiertelnym kubkiem kawy i w milczeniu mu się przyglądał przez dłuższy moment.  
\- Zamówić ci taksówkę? – spytał.  
\- Nie, złapię jakąś na zewnątrz. I tak sprawiłem ci już dość kłopotów. Jest mi naprawdę wstyd i postaram się, żeby to się nigdy…  
\- Stiles, spokojnie – przerwał mu szybko, podchodząc kilka kroków.  
Chłopak dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak wysoki jest Derek, bo ledwo sięgał mężczyźnie podbródka. I pachniał snem, i kawą.  
\- Nie wiesz gdzie jesteś – przypomniał mu logicznie. – Zadzwonię po taksówkę. To jest Bronks, one tutaj nie kursują z własnej woli – dodał z wyrozumiałym uśmiechem.  
\- Och – sapnął.  
\- Och – powtórzył Derek, unosząc brwi i kiwając twierdząco głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć 'tak dziecinko, nie wszyscy mieszkają na Manhattanie'.  
Stiles opadł z powrotem na kanapę i sięgnął po butelkę wody.  
\- W takim razie chyba tutaj poczekam. 

ooo

Kiedy budzisz się bez kaca, straciwszy prawie dobę z życia, nie ma nic wspanialszego niż zapach pizzy w mieszkaniu. Scott najwyraźniej potraktować poważnie temat ich przyjaźni, bo wachlował Stilesa niewielkim kawałkiem ciasta z przyprawami, rozsiewając dodatkowy aromat. Tak to był piękny poranek.  
Stiles otworzył w końcu oczy, czując jak coś wpakowało mu się na łóżko. Lydia, zapach wanilii i talku dla dzieci, uderzyła go w ramię nie całkiem bezboleśnie.  
\- Nastraszyłeś mnie – warknęła. – Ten twój tak zwany przyjaciel Scott, spanikował i zadzwonił do mnie wczoraj, że nie wróciłeś. Chcę wiedzieć gdzie byłeś i to ze szczegółami. – Wycelowała w niego równo opiłowany paznokieć i zatopiła się w jego poduszce.  
\- Lydiaaaaa – zajęczał. – Nigdzie nie byłem. Z nikim nie byłem – powtórzył. – Spadaj z mojego łóżka, jestem pewien, że jeszcze gdzieś tam jest dla mnie kilka godzin snu.  
\- Wstawaj! – pisnęła, przytrzymując się ściany i spychając go na podłogę.  
Zanim zdążył złapać równowagę, runął na ziemię z głośnym hukiem i popatrzył spode łba na Scotta, który z trudem powstrzymywał chichot.  
\- Jesteś mi coś winien – przypomniał mu zimno. – Zabij ją i ukryj ciało. – Wskazał do tyłu na blondynkę, która wcale nie wyglądała na wystraszoną.  
\- Nie przesadzaj. Chcę tylko wiedzieć kto zerwał twój tak chroniony dotąd kwiat – wydęła lśniące błyszczykiem usta.  
Stiles nakrył głowę poduszką, ale dziewczyna bez krzty miłosierdzia zabrała mu ostatnią tarczę.  
\- Gadaj, Stilinski zanim użyję twojego prawdziwego imienia – zagroziła, więc odwrócił się na plecy z okrągłymi jak spodki oczami.  
\- Skąd…? – spytał. – Cholera. Twój ojciec ma mój podpis – przypomniał sobie i zasłonił twarz rękami. – Nie mów nikomu, proszę… - zajęczał.  
\- Zeznawaj – poradził mu Scott. – Nie masz już innego wyjścia.  
Stiles wsunął się z powrotem na łóżko i naciągnął kołdrę pod samą brodę.  
\- Nic się nie stało. Upiłem się w barze i Derek zabrał mnie do siebie, żebym odespał.  
\- Derek? – spytał podejrzliwie.  
\- Barman, który tam urzęduje – wytłumaczył. – I to cała historia. Zamówił mi taksówkę, bo okazało się, że mieszka na Bronksie, a to chyba nie jest najbardziej bezpieczna dzielnica.  
Lydia wydęła usta, lustrując jego twarz.  
\- I nic, ale to nic się nie stało? – dopytała.  
\- Słowo skauta.  
\- Albo na ciebie leci, albo jest hetero – zawyrokowała.  
Stiles po raz kolejny przykrył się poduszką, słysząc jak Scott zaczyna głośno się śmiać. Jego życie było takie popieprzone.

ooo

Beacon Hill nie leżało w Wisconsin – miał ochotę to powiedzieć, gdy zdał sobie sprawę o czym mówił Derek, ale cholernie bał się konfrontacji. Nie był osobą, która chodziła po barach i upijała się do nieprzytomności. W zasadzie zdarzało się to tylko raz do roku i w określonym terminie. Tak mniej więcej upamiętniał ze Scottem śmierć swojej matki.  
W tym roku miało być podobnie, ale McCall najwyraźniej totalnie zapomniał, a potem nie odczytał karteczki, którą Stiles zostawił mu na lodówce z nazwą baru, w którym zamierzał się upić.  
Było mu wstyd na samą myśl. Ze wszystkich miejsc w Nowym Yorku na pewno nie powinien doprowadzać się do takiego stanu w tym pubie. Co prawda Derek nie miał pojęcia, że Stiles jest wnukiem Genima Robertsa, więc i formalnym właścicielem, ale to wcale nie poprawiało jego sytuacji.  
Kiedy pierwszy raz tam wszedł, zamierzał tylko zamienić dwa słowa z Gerardem, bo plotki, które rozchodziły się po firmie ostatnimi czasy nie brzmiały obiecująco. Roberts Company zrzeszało ponad trzydzieści barów w Stanach Zjednoczonych, w tym aż cztery w Nowym Yorku i tu też znajdowała się siedziba firmy. Gdy Stiles wybierał miejsce studiów wziął to pod uwagę. Teraz miał już dyplom z ekonomii i chociaż ukończył pierwszy stopień spokojnie mógł zająć się księgowością.  
I wszystko się poplątało.  
Derek był zdolny, uroczy i utalentowany. Bar znajdował się o pięć minut drogi od jego mieszkania, a Gerard najwyraźniej nadawał się do zwolnienia.  
Jego życie było popieprzone.  
\- Gdybyś musiał przeprosić za jakąś głupotę, co byłoby najlepszym tego wyrazem? – spytał przez telefon Chrisa, gdy już ustalili kwestie dotyczące zwolnień pracowników. Stiles nie chciał się tym zajmować. Nie był dobry z kontaktach z ludźmi.  
\- Kwiaty? – spytał bardziej niż odpowiedział Argent. – Zależy co lubi i jak bardzo podpadłeś.  
\- Taaa – parsknął Stiles. – To bardzo dobre pytanie. Dobra, to do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie, Chris.  
Chwilę potem wystukał w swoim telefonie adres firmy zajmującej się dostarczaniem przesyłek i zawahał się zanim wybrał numer. Nie był do końca pewien czy to dobry pomysł, ale Derek wyglądał dobrze i zdrowo, i ewidentnie dbał o siebie. Pewnie ćwiczył po kilka godzin dziennie i biegał, i może chodził na siłownie. I… Stiles westchnął. Poza tym kto nie ucieszyłby się kosza pełnego owoców – zawyrokował w końcu.

ooo

Jakoś w tydzień później nareszcie miał odrobinę więcej czasu. Scott w ramach przeprosin postanowił załatwić wszystkie formalności dotyczącego jego urodzin, więc Stiles stał przed barem i czekał, aż w końcu się pojawi. Scott oczywiście przyszedł wraz z Allison i weszli we trójkę do środka. Sala nie wyglądała jakoś inaczej, ale usunięto kilka stołów na środku, żeby zrobić więcej miejsca. W środku było wciąż dość ciemno i prawie nie widział najdalszych stolików, ale nie sądził, żeby udało się coś zrobić z poprzednim ustawieniem. Było zbyt mało miejsca, ale na tym polegał urok tego lokalu. Na szczęście McCall nie pokusił się o jakieś beznadziejnie kiczowate ozdoby, które przyprawiłyby Stilesa o ból głowy jak w trzy lata wcześniej, gdy każdy z baloników był tak naprawdę napompowaną prezerwatywą.  
\- Dzięki Scott – powiedział szybko Stiles i wiedział po prostu, że przyjaciel zrozumie.  
Derek stał za barem i kroił cytrynę na równe paski. Erica powoli rozstawiała szkło na stolikach i kiedy w końcu ich ujrzała, uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Stilesa i uniosła wysoko wyciągnięty kciuk.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się odrobinę nieśmiało, gdy mężczyzna oderwał się od owoców. – Za jakieś dwadzieścia minut wpadnie tutaj kilka osób – zaczął nieskładnie, a Derek wygiął pytająco jedną z brwi.  
\- W celu? – spytał nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Urodzin? Imprezy? – zawahał się Stiles i spojrzał spanikowany na Scotta. Goście byli już zaproszeni, nie mogli odwołać wszystkiego pięć minut przed, bo McCall zapomniał zrobić rezerwacji. – Mówiłeś, że… - urwał, bo nagle ogłuszył go krzyk kilkunastu osób.  
\- WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO STILES!  
Erica włączyła wszystkie światła i z najdalszego krańca pomieszczenia wyszli stłoczeni goście.  
\- Witamy wśród dorosłych, dzieciaku – zaczęła Lydia, podając mu opakowany w kolorowy papier prezent. Jackson wsunął się tuż za nią, potem Danny i chyba jego nowy chłopak. Po kilku minutach został tylko Scott i Allison, która pocałowała go w policzek.  
\- Oddaję ci na dzisiejszy wieczór mojego chłopaka. Możesz robić z nim cokolwiek sobie zażyczysz – powiedziała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem widząc zmieszanie Scotta.  
Stiles poczuł, że ciepło rozprzestrzenia się po jego policzkach, a do oczu napływają mu łzy.  
\- Jesteś obrzydliwa – powiedział w końcu i skrzywił się odpowiednio. – Poza tym już się z nim całowałem – dodała i wydął wargi zadowolony z siebie. – Myślisz, że sam się tego nauczył? – spytał retorycznie.  
Lydia wyglądała jakby miała zaraz zacząć płakać ze śmiechu, a Scott wymiotować, więc wielkodusznie postanowił nie kontynuować tematu.  
\- No to co teraz? – spytała Allison głośno.  
\- Impreza! – odkrzyknęło kilka osób.  
Światło ponownie zostało przyciemnione i Stiles wylądował przy jednym ze stolików zanim zdążył zaprotestować. Zostawił prezenty na kanapie, bojąc się je otwierać publicznie i rzucił okiem na stojącego za barem Dereka.  
Nie widział go przez cały tydzień, ale mężczyzna faktycznie zdawał się nie mieć mu za złe tego incydentu z upiciem się, więc odrobinę się odprężył. Nie wiedział jaką rolę w tym odegrał koszyk z owocami, ale puste opakowanie po nim na pewno wisiało na ścianie. Najwyraźniej Derek lubił zdrową żywność.  
Scott przyniósł mu Panterkę, drinka, którego pił w ubiegłym tygodniu i coś ciepłego wypełniło jego klatkę piersiową.  
Pamiętał.  
Erica rozniosła część zamówionych piw i pochyliła się nad nim, ponownie się uśmiechając. Wcześniej uniesiony do góry kciuk nie był znakiem dla niego, ale dla Scotta, że wszyscy są już na swoich miejscach.  
\- Jakieś specjalne życzenia? – spytała.  
\- Nie, jest cudownie – odparł szybko.  
\- Dobra robota, dzieciaku – szepnęła. – Nigdy nie widziałam go tak zakłopotanego jak wtedy, gdy kurier przyniósł mu ten kosz.  
Poczuł, że się czerwieni i nie wiedział jakby miał to skomentować, więc po prostu upił odrobinę z kieliszka. Spojrzał zaskoczony na drinka i Ericę, a potem na Dereka. Ani śladu alkoholu.  
\- Nie wiedział czy chcesz pić – wyjaśniła zapalając małą latarenkę na stole. – Daj mu znać, jeśli będziesz chciał coś mocnego.  
\- Dzięki, teraz was kocham – odparł całkiem szczerze.  
Kelnerka wróciła za ladę i powiedziała coś do Dereka, który tylko skinął głową i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. Scott sięgnął po swoje piwo w międzyczasie i objął Allison w pasie. Wyglądała na odprężoną i spokojną i… Coś się zmieniło. Stiles nie był pewien co, ale nagły błysk światła uświadomił mu, że dziewczyna ma na dłoni niezbyt wielki i nierzucający się w oczy, ale jednak pierścionek.  
Wybałuszył oczy, sięgając przez stół do jej ręki i dla pewności obejrzał błyskotkę pod światło, zanim krzyknął zszokowany.  
\- Ty lisie!  
Kilka osób odwróciło się w jego stronę, ale nie potrafił przestać uśmiechać się jak idiota.  
\- Ty lisie!  
Wstał niemal przewracając drinka i rzucił się w stronę Scotta, który z godnością próbował przyjąć jego odrobinę za głośne gratulacje.  
\- McCall się zaręczył! – krzyknął na cały głos.  
\- Stiles, uspokój się! – zaczęła Allison, rumieniąc się delikatnie.  
Lydia jednak była już przy niej i oglądała pierścionek z diamentem. Kilka osób poklepało Scotta po plecach, a potem wraz z Jacksonem zaczęli podrzucać go do góry.  
\- McCall, wariacie!  
Allison wylądowała zaraz koło swojego narzeczonego, gdy pozostali unieśli ją do góry i przez dość długi czas trwało ogólne zamieszanie. Scott co prawda krzyczał do nich, że to tajemnica i rodzice jeszcze nie wiedzą, ale raczej nikogo to nie obchodziło.  
Kiedy Stiles w końcu wylądował z Lydią przed barkiem a jego koszuli brakowało dwóch górnych guzików i prawie nie mógł złapać tchu.  
\- Szampan dla wszystkich. Zamieniamy imprezę na zaręczynową – powiadomił uśmiechającego się lekko Dereka, który już otwierał pierwszą butelkę. Erica przyniosła kieliszki i sięgnęła po kolejną. – Chryste, przydałyby się fajerwerki albo… albo… nie wiem… - Odwrócił się w stronę Scotta, który tulił narzeczoną. – Jutro lecimy do Las Vegas, bracie!  
\- Uspokój się, Stiles! – syknęła do niego Lydia. – Jesteś taki nadaktywny. Jutro wszyscy idziemy do pracy. Dopóki Scott nie upewni się, że ojciec Allison go nie zastrzeli, nie mamy co świętować.  
\- Jutro jest sobota – przypomniał.  
\- Tak i zabierzesz Scotta w szaloną podróż. Zgubicie Jacksona, a potem będę musiała was szukać na końcu kraju. Nie zdążycie wrócić przed poniedziałkiem. Nie tym razem – pogroziła mu palcem. – Poza tym wytłumacz mi jak niby chcesz McCalla zabrać na striptiz?  
Stiles zrobił przerażoną minę słysząc jej słowa.  
\- Będę zasłaniał oczy? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Jasne – parsknęła. – Tak jak wtedy gdy miałeś nam pomóc wybrać sukienki? Albo gdy Allison wywróciła się pod prysznicem i nie miałam siły jej wyciągnąć? Albo…  
\- Dobra, zrozumiałem – warknął.  
Derek parsknął i Stiles dopiero teraz zauważył, że mężczyzna przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie. Erica też wyglądała na rozbawioną, więc uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem.  
\- Czuję się przy tobie tak męsko, Lyds – mruknął, zasłaniając twarz.  
\- Nie moja wina, że wydobywam z ludzi to co w nich najlepsze – parsknęła i sięgnęła po pierwsze kieliszki szampana.  
Stiles zabrał kolejne dwa i udał się do przyjaciół. Kiedy wszyscy trzymali już drinki, wniósł swój kieliszek do góry.  
\- Za Scotta i Allison, dwójki ludzi, którzy uprawiają najgłośniejszy seks w naszym bloku, a podejrzewam, że i na całej ulicy. Kocham was.  
Kilka osób zachichotało, a McCall spojrzał na niego tak, jakby miał ochotę mu przywalić, ale zamiast tego uśmiechnął się krzywo i Stiles po prostu wiedział, co jego przyjaciel powie.  
\- Za Stilesa Stilinskiego, jedynego świadka-dziewicę, mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i brata, który obiecał negocjować w sprawie wyjęcia mojej narzeczonej spod kurateli ojca.  
Lydia przewróciła oczami.  
\- Jesteście tacy niepoważni – parsknęła. – Za Scotta i Allison, bo nigdy nie widziałam, aby ktoś kochał się tak mocno jak wy – powiedziała wracając na poważne tory. – I za to, żeby Allison znalazła ładną suknię, bo zamierzam wyglądać na waszym ślubie zajebiście seksownie – dodała mrugając porozumiewawczo do dziewczyny.  
\- Za Lydię, która powiedziała mi kiedyś, że jeśli jest o co to powinno się walczyć – dodała Allison. – I za to, żebyśmy znalazły naprawdę piękną suknię, bo nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby wyglądała na moim ślubie seksowniej niż ja.

ooo

Stiles znalazł Lydię prawie dwie godziny później siedzącą przy barze i sączącą w ciszy drinka. Pomięta sukienka nie wyglądała już tak elegancko, ale pora była na tyle późna, że pewnie nikt tego nie zauważył. Derek od czasu do czasu mówił coś do niej półgłosem, ale dziewczyna ignorowała go. Stiles wśliznął się na krzesło koło niej i uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
\- Upijasz się w samotności? – spytał.  
\- Ty chyba też powinieneś – stwierdziła z westchnieniem.  
Spojrzał na nią pytająco.  
\- Scott ma Allison, Danny ma tego jak mu tam, Jackson zalicza wszystko co ma dwie nogi i cycki – wyliczyła. – Zostaliśmy we dwoje, samotni i beznadziejni.  
Derek rzucił w jego stronę zaniepokojone spojrzenie, ale Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy Lydia miała taki humor.  
\- Nasza umowa wciąż aktualna – powiedział poważnie. – Zostaniemy w Nowym Yorku albo przeprowadzimy się gdziekolwiek będziesz chcieć. Będziesz najpiękniejszą profesor matematyki z Nagrodą Nobla na świecie, a ja będę dumny mogąc zostać twoim mężem – dodał. – Ale stawka urosła. Chcę dwoje dzieci.  
Lydia parsknęła.  
\- Jesteś pijany. Nie ma matematycznej Nagrody Nobla, bo żona Nobla zdradziła go z matematykiem. Będę miała Medal Fieldsa. I na pewno nie urodzę twoich dzieci – dodała z przekąsem. – Miałyby dziwną głowę – rzuciła, dotykając jego czaszki palcem z obrzydzeniem.  
\- Co jest nie tak z moją głową, Lyds? – spytał.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Wszystko – odparła. – Chcę zobaczyć jakąś sztuczkę – zażyczyła sobie nagle.  
Stiles skrzywił się i spojrzał w stronę Dereka, który stał jak najdalej od nich, żeby nie przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowie. Impreza odbywała się za ich plecami, ale tutaj było stosunkowo cicho. Każdy z barów Roberts Company był skonstruowany w ten sposób, by barmani słyszeli dokładnie klientów przy barze.  
\- Wpuściłbyś mnie na chwilkę do siebie? – spytał głośniej Stiles i zaczerwienił się, gdy Derek spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Nie tak miało to zabrzmieć – dodał szybko. – Chciałbym pokazać mojej przyjaciółce pewną sztuczkę, ale potrzebuję dostępu do zlewu, shakera i alkoholu wysokoprocentowego.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi i chyba miał odmówić, ale Erica podniosła część ruchomą lady i skinęła zapraszająco.  
\- Stiles, co kombinujesz? – spytał Scott pojawiając się zaraz koło niego.  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale możesz już iść po gaśnicę – odparł.  
Derek zatarasował mu przejście w ciągu sekundy.  
\- Gaśnicę? Zamierzasz coś podpalić? – upewnił się.  
\- To był tylko żart. Przeważnie jestem odpowiedzialny. Inaczej nigdy nie wpuściliby mnie do laboratorium chemicznego – stwierdził pełnym powagi tonem. – Nie uszkodzę twojego ukochanego baru – dodał, gdy mężczyzna nie ustępował.  
\- Będę miał pod ręką gaśnicę – ostrzegł go, grożąc palcem i zamienili się miejscami, a Derek o zgrozo faktycznie sięgnął po czerwony syfon.  
\- Dzięki za zaufanie – mruknął Stiles, rozglądając się ciekawie wokół.  
Wszystko było rozstawione w równym rzędzie i nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem shakera, aczkolwiek z dostaniem się do absyntu Derek musiał mu pomóc. Butelka znajdowała się na samym szczycie półek.  
Bez wahania wlał kilka kropel do pustego shakera i zapalił próbnie. Alkohol płonął na zielono. Ugasił je zatykając dopływ tlenu dłonią, a potem zaczął podwijać rękawy swojej koszuli. Rzucił w stronę Lydii swój zegarek, klucze i portfel na wszelki wypadek i rozlał odrobinę wody na ladzie.  
Zerkając na zainteresowanego ewidentnie Dereka zaczął ustawiać próbną wieżę z kieliszków. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu jest za niski i sięgnął po krzesło. W końcu zszedł i od dołu sprawdził liczbę warstw. Pierwsze było szklane naczynie z lodem, a potem kieliszek od wina, stojący do góry nogami. Na jego nóżce stał kolejny, a w nim jeszcze jeden i lampka do koniaku. Na samym szczycie natomiast znajdowało się niewielkie szkło przeznaczone do shotów.  
Coraz więcej osób ustawiło się po drugiej stronie i zerkali na niego ciekawie, więc wlał do shakera sporą porcję absyntu i odrobinę szampana, która została w jego kieliszku. Zamknął szczelnie pojemnik i podwinął jeszcze trochę koszulę, żeby wystawić na wierzch biceps.  
Nigdy nie był dobry w żonglowaniu różnymi rzeczami. Potrzebował jednego przedmiotu, żeby poczuć się pewnie, dlatego też wolał zabawy tego typu. Uśmiechnął się do Lydii, która w końcu poczuła się jak gość honorowy i odrobinę odprężyła, i zaczął uderzać zgięciem ręki o shaker, który raz po raz lądował w powietrzu, kręcąc się wokół własnej osi. Dwa razy zmienił rękę i wykonał niewielki obrót łapiąc pojemnik tuż przed tym nim zniknął widzom z oczu. Nareszcie mógł go ostrożnie otworzyć i wypuścić resztkę gazu z szampana. Sięgnął po zapałki i poruszył niespokojnie palcami. Tej sztuczki nie robił już dawno, ale Lyds ją ubóstwiała, więc mógł zaryzykować.  
Używając tylko jednej ręki wysunął pudełko i sięgnął po zapałkę. Wyginając dłoń potarł bok z siarką i wypstryknął płonący patyczek wprost do shakera, który zapłonął żywym ogniem. Derek musiał się domyślić do czego zmierza, bo zgasił światło w lokalu, gdy Stiles wspinał się na krzesło z alkoholem w dłoni.  
Chłopak namacał wieżę i ostrożnie rozlał po szklankach wciąż płonący napój. Ogień odrobinę rozjaśnił pomieszczenie, więc starał się ostrożnie zejść. Szybko poczuł ciepłą dłoń na biodrze, która pomogła mu wylądować na ziemi.  
\- To dodam coś od siebie – powiedział nagle Derek, podchodząc bliżej płonącej zielono-niebieskim płomieniem wieży.  
Musiał mieć w dłoni cynamon, bo całość rozbłysła na chwilę na czerwono. Stiles nie wiedział czego użył potem na samym szczycie, ale wyglądało to jak fajerwerki nad wieżą Eiffla.  
\- Ale to piękne – szepnął ktoś po drugiej stronie.  
Alkohol po chwili się wypalił i Erica włączyła światło. Uprzątnęli z Derekiem bałagan i Stiles pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech, gdy Scott przytulał do siebie Allison.  
\- Szampan nie był potrzebny – usłyszał za sobą i zdał sobie sprawę, że zajmuje miejsce, które zwykle należy do Dereka.  
Wrócił na swoje krzesło i wpakował pozostawione tam rzeczy do kieszeni.  
\- Ostatni raz kiedy robiłem wieżę, Scott chciał wypić alkohol. Czysty absynt nie jest dobrym pomysłem – westchnął. – Staram się więc go rozcieńczać czymkolwiek.  
Derek skinął ze zrozumieniem głową, kątem oka obserwując jak Stiles ściąga w dół podwinięte wcześniej rękawy. Chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się, gdy na krzesło obok Stilinskiego przysiadł się Danny.  
\- Musisz mnie tego nauczyć – zażądał. – Będę na to podrywał setki, tysiące. U ciebie ten potencjał się marnuje – dodał z westchnieniem.  
Stiles roześmiał się nawet nie starając się ukrywać jak bardzo go to bawi.  
\- Poważnie? – spytał tylko.  
Danny podparł się ręką i wbił w niego swoje brązowe oczy.  
\- Stilinski, moim maksimum jest podryw na artystę i niestety sprawdza się coraz rzadziej, a ja naprawdę jestem artystą. – Podniósł do góry jeden ze swoich długich palców. – Pozwól, że ci zaprezentuję – dodał, obracając się w stronę Dereka. – Cześć – powiedział na tyle głośno, by mężczyzna go usłyszał. – Studiuję w Akademii Sztuk Pięknych i niestety mam taki problem – urwał, gdy Derek podszedł bliżej. Danny bez zażenowania powiódł wzrokiem po całej jego sylwetce, a Stiles poczuł, że ponownie się czerwieni. – Model, którego miałem rysować na następnych zajęciach niestety jest przeziębiony. – Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby słyszał coś takiego nie pierwszy raz i Stiles był pewien, że tak było. - A tak się składa, że naszym nowym temat przewodnim są gladiatorzy w Starożytnym Rzymie… - urwał sugestywnie.  
Derek przelotnie spojrzał na usilnie odwracającego wzrok Stilesa i ponownie uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
\- I miałbym nago pozować przed całą twoją grupą? – spytał niewinnie.  
\- Ależ skąd – zaprzeczył Danny. – Tylko ja dotąd nie oddałem swoich prac.  
Stiles czuł, że spala się od środka ze wstydu, ale Danny nie zamierzał przestać. Derek przez chwilę milczał, jakby rozważał propozycję, co zaniepokoiło Stilinskiego. Nie chciał, żeby mężczyzna wyszedł z Dannym. Musiałby go widywać poza barem i to z własnym przyjacielem, a to mogłoby być trudne do przełknięcia.  
\- Myślę, że twój wcześniejszy model przeziębił się przez to, że stał nago w pracowni – podjął nagle Derek. – Więc wybacz, ale nie będę mógł ci pomóc. Nie lubię przeciągów.  
Danny uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Stiles też tam będzie w roli modela – dodał nagle, a Stilinski popatrzył na niego z miną, która jasno mówiła 'dlaczego mi to dzisiaj robisz', próbował się zsunął z krzesła, ale zatrzymała go silna dłoń Dereka.  
\- Bawi go twoje zażenowanie – wyjaśnił, patrząc krzywo na Danny'ego, który uniósł dłonie do góry w obronnym geście.  
Derek puścił jego rękę i przesunął opuszkami palców po jego skórze. Stiles nie wiedział czy zrobił to celowo, ale nie miał szans się zastanowić, bo Lydia pociągnęła go za sobą.

ooo

Poczekał aż wszyscy się rozejdą i pożegnał Scotta, który uparł się, że zabiorą z Allison jego prezenty do mieszkania. Pudła do tej pory leżały zapomniane pod jedną z kanap, ale bar miał jutro być normalnie otwarty i Erica zaproponowała przeniesienie ich na zaplecze.  
Derek odstawiał szkło na swoje miejsce i drgnął, gdy Stiles podszedł bliżej.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego – rzucił odwracając się.  
\- Dzięki – odparł szybko, czując pierwsze fale skrępowania. – Przepraszam za Danny'ego i za tamten tydzień… Przeważnie się nie upijam. I jest mi głupio – urwał wypuszczając głośno powietrze z płuc.  
Derek skinął głową.  
\- Wiem. Pracuję tu już na tyle długo, że po prostu wiem – odparł. – Nie miałem okazji podziękować za… owoce? W życiu nie wpadłbym na to, że ktoś przyśle mi kosz z owocami. – Wyglądał naprawdę na rozbawionego.  
\- Chciałem przeprosić…  
\- Stiles – przerwał mu szybko. – Jeśli ktoś mówi, że wszystko jest ok, to nie powinieneś w kółko przepraszać.  
Stiles umilkł, wciągając głębiej powietrze do płuc. Włożył ręce do kieszeni i przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę, zdając sobie sprawę, że wygląda naprawdę głupio.  
\- Co robisz jutro? – spytał nagle Derek, kompletnie go zaskakując.  
\- Nic. Totalnie nic – powiedział szybko, przypominając sobie co mówił Danny. – Nie wiem totalnie nic o żadnym pozowaniu – dodał natychmiast.  
Derek parsknął rozbawiony.  
\- Stiles jutro mam wolny wieczór – zaczął. – I moglibyśmy wyjść do kina – uzupełnił.  
Chłopak zamarł z rozchylonymi ustami i przestał się nerwowo kręcić.  
\- Mam dwadzieścia osiem lat – ciągnął dalej Derek. – Tak do twojej wiadomości. Jeśli będziesz chciał wyjść ze mną jutro do kina, tutaj jest mój numer telefonu – powiedział podając mu barową serwetkę.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles obudził się kilka godzin później i wpadł w panikę. Wyszedł z pokoju, nerwowo obchodząc kuchnię wokół i otworzył lodówkę w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia. Kompletnie zignorował Lydię śpiącą na kanapie, podobnie jak i Scotta, który obserwował go przez otwarte drzwi swojego pokoju.  
Sięgnął po mleko, ale szybko je odłożył i napił się zamiast tego wody. Znowu przemierzył nerwowo kuchnię wzdłuż i wszerz, aż stanął na progu własnego pokoju.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, Stiles? – spytał w końcu McCall.  
\- Jasne, śpij – mruknął.  
Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, ale nie mógł zmusić się do tego, żeby przespać chociaż kilka minut. Ostatnie słowa Dereka wyryły się w jego pamięci i nie chciały stamtąd wyjść. Czy on zaprosił go na randkę? A jeśli tak, to co miał zrobić? Może miał jakieś omamy alkoholowe?  
\- Serwetka – warknął, sięgając do kieszeni spodni. Kawałek papieru wciąż tam był, więc to nie sen.  
Drzwi do pokoju uchyliły się i Allison wślizgnęła się do środka, okrywając się szczelnie szlafrokiem.  
\- Scott się niepokoi. Stiles, coś się stało? – spytała, siadając na skraju łóżka.  
\- Nie – pokiwał przecząco głową. – Po prostu chyba mam dzisiaj randkę.  
Allison zamarła z zaskoczenia, ale szybko się zmitygowała.  
\- To chyba dobrze? – starała się pociągnąć go za język.  
Stiles zmiął w dłoni serwetkę i spojrzał jeszcze raz na numer.  
\- Powiedział mi, że ma dwadzieścia osiem lat i, że jeśli chcę z nim dzisiaj wyjść, żebym do niego zadzwonił – powiedział jednym tchem.  
Dziewczyna podwinęła nogi pod siebie i ziewnęła.  
\- Stiles, masz dwadzieścia jeden lat. Po prostu poinformował cię o dużej różnicy wieku, co według mnie jest całkiem w porządku – stwierdziła. – Tym bardziej, że jeśli mówimy o Dereku, to zdaje się, że Scott poinformował go o twoim braku doświadczenia…  
Stiles wlepił w nią zszokowany wzrok.  
\- Co?! Kiedy?! Po co Scott z nim rozmawiał?!  
\- Stiles, spokojnie. Przedstawił cię wczoraj podczas toastu jako jedynego świadka-dziewicę, pamiętasz? – spytała. – To chyba dostatecznie czytelne. Nie musiał dodawać nic i nie rozmawiał z tym facetem o tobie – upewniła go.  
Stiles wsunął się z powrotem w poduszki i zakrył jedną z nich twarz. Wymruczał kilka niezrozumiałych przekleństw i odetchnął z ulgą dopiero, gdy Allison zeszła z jego łóżka.  
Drzwi cicho zamknęły się za nią, gdy wracała do Scotta. Sięgnął więc po telefon i wykręcił numer z serwetki, upewniając się, że nie dzwoni o jakiejś kosmicznej porze.  
Głos Dereka był zachrypnięty, gdy odebrał po kilku sygnałach. Stiles prawie się rozmyślił, ale nie mógł się zdobyć na to, żeby się rozłączyć.  
 _\- Hale_ – rozległo się w słuchawce.  
\- Cześć Derek, z tej strony Stiles. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam i nie budzę – dodał pospiesznie.  
 _\- Nie, właśnie wracałem z siłowni._  
\- Boże, my jeszcze nie zdążyliśmy wstać – odparł z pewną dozą podziwu.  
Derek roześmiał się miękko po drugiej stronie, ale nie skomentował tego ani jednym słowem. Stiles przez chwilę milczał zastanawiając się jak w słowa ubrać to, co chciał powiedzieć. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym wcześniej i przedłużająca się teraz cisza wydawała się niepokojąca.  
\- Wczoraj obchodziliśmy moje dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny, ale tak naprawdę są spóźnione. Niedługo będę mieć dwadzieścia dwa lata, rocznikowo – dodał.  
 _\- Wtedy ja będę mieć dwadzieścia dziewięć_ – odparł Derek, zatrzymując się nagle.  
Stiles mógł sobie wyobrazić jak mężczyzna zwalnia na chodniku i wciąż trzyma słuchawkę przy uchu, czekając na jego słowa.  
\- Więc zostańmy przy tym, że mam dwadzieścia jeden lat i chciałbym się z tobą dzisiaj spotkać. O której i gdzie się spotkamy? – spytał rzeczowo, czując, że zaczynają drżeć mu ręce.  
Derek podał mu adres jednego z kin na Manhattanie i rozłączył się. Stiles miał tylko pięć godzin, żeby jakoś do siebie dojść, więc pierwszym co zrobił, było obudzenie wciąż skacowanej Lydii.

ooo

\- Lydia, czy ja wyglądam dorośle? – spytał dziesiąty raz przeglądając się w lustrze.  
Dziewczyna z trudem podniosła się z łóżka i spojrzała na niego spod opuchniętych powiek. Miała na sobie jedną z jego piżam, bo pokłóciła się z Jakcsonem i odmówiła powrotu do ich wspólnego mieszkania.  
\- Akurat dzisiaj musiałeś stać się gejem? – jęknęła. – Do tej pory nie przeszkadzało ci, że wyglądasz jak mniejsza i młodsza wersja Sheldona Coopera.  
Stiles ściągnął z siebie niebieski t-shirt z tarczą strzelecką i zakrył twarz dłońmi, wiedząc, że jeśli nie wyjdzie w ciągu pięciu minut z mieszkania, będzie spóźniony.  
\- Idź nago – poradziła mu Lydia. – Dzisiaj musisz zaliczyć, kolego, bo śpię w twoim łóżku.  
\- Lyds – jęknął.  
Ktoś cicho zapukał do drzwi i Allison wślizgnęła się do środka, niosąc jedną z jego koszul, które trzymał w biurze.  
\- Poszłaś po nią do firmy?! – spytał zszokowany. – Jest sobota. Jak cię wpuścili? – zdziwił się, przyciskając miękki materiał do piersi.  
\- Jesteś w końcu moim przyszłym szwagrem – zaczęła z lekkim uśmiechem, więc pocałował ją w policzek i szybko założył ubranie na siebie.  
W ciągu kolejnej minuty wybiegł na ulicę i skierował się prosto w stronę kina. Zanim wszedł do środka sprawdził zegarek, szczęśliwy, że udało mu się przyjść na czas. Derek stał już przed listą wyświetlanych seansów i najwyraźniej zastanawiał się nad wyborem.  
Nawet teraz wśród tłumu, widać było jak jest wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Górował nad większością swoim wzrostem, ale nie wyglądał też na kogoś kto miałby z tego powodu jakieś kompleksy. Chociaż oczywiście zawsze lepiej być wyższym niż niższym.  
Stiles sprawdził czy ma zapięte wszystkie guziki i stanął koło niego, ocierając się o jego rękę.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się, patrząc na listę filmów. – Coś ciekawego?  
\- Fantastyka czy kryminał? – spytał. – Bo odmawiam komedii romantycznych.  
\- Nie jesteś fanem Hugh Granta?  
\- Niezbyt – przyznał. – Więc fantastyka czy kryminał? – powtórzył, ciągnąc go w stronę kas.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Kryminał – odparł w końcu. Lydia wspomniała coś o Sheldonie Cooperze i chociaż nie wyglądał dzisiaj jak on, nie zamierzał dawać jakichkolwiek powodów, by Derek mógł myśleć, że on i szalony serialowy nerd mają cokolwiek wspólnego.  
Derek skinął głową i zostawił go koło jednego ze słupów. Po chwili wrócił z biletami i weszli do jednej z sal kinowych.  
Film okazał się klapą. Stiles śledził fabułę tylko jednym okiem, bo głównie obserwował Dereka, a już od początku wiedział kto jest mordercą. Na pewno nie była to jedna z adaptacji książek Agathy Christie. Za dużo krwi, za mało zagadek i zbyt wiele biegania. Od samego patrzenia Stiles się zmęczył.  
\- Fatalny – mruknął Derek, gdy wychodzili.  
Jego ręka ocierała się o dłoń Stilesa przez niemal cały seans i teraz Stilinski z każdym uderzeniem serca czekał, aż mężczyzna po prostu go za nią złapie, ale ten tylko zwlekał.  
\- Myślę, że to wina scenariusza. Aktorzy zrobili co mogli – stwierdził lekko zirytowany.  
Dłoń Dereka łaskotała go, gdy wyszli na ulicę.  
\- Tak, tę laskę widziałem już wcześniej chyba nawet w jakiejś sztuce teatralnej i dawała radę. Scenarzysta chyba nieźle popił i odkrył, że termin ma do oddania scenariusz, a potem braki próbował pokryć krwią – dodał Derek.  
Jego ręka dalej zwisała obok dłoni Stilesa. W końcu jeden z palców musnął skórę Stilinskiego zostawiając na niej wrażenie mrowienia. Chłopak poczuł jak jego puls przyspiesza, ale Derek mimo wszystko nie pogłębił kontaktu. Mało tego, wcale nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto zauważył tę iskrę, która przez nich przeszła.  
\- Lubisz sztuki teatralne? – zdziwił się Stiles, starając się ukryć drżenie głosu.  
\- Mam starszą siostrę, Laurę, której udaje się wyciągnąć mnie od czasu do czasu na podobne bzdety, ale nie jestem fanem.  
\- Och. Ja jestem jedynakiem – odparł Stiles i poczuł jak dłoń Dereka ponownie obija się o jego rękę. – Na Boga – parsknął i zaplótł ich palce, blokując Hale'owi ruch. – Łaskoczesz – wyjaśnił, widząc jak kąciki ust mężczyzny drgają.  
\- Masz łaskotki – zauważył cicho.  
Stiles ścisnął jego dłoń odrobinę mocniej na wszelki wypadek, gdyby coś kombinował.  
\- Mam – przyznał. – Ale też gryzę, więc nie radzę. Potrafię się bronić – ostrzegł lojalnie.  
Derek parsknął cicho.  
\- Nie śmiem wątpić.  
\- I bardzo dobrze – odparł Stiles. – Więc masz starszą siostrę? – wrócił do przerwanego tematu. – Czym zajmują się twoi rodzice? – spytał ciekawie.  
Derek westchnął i odrobinę zwolnił.  
\- Mój ojciec był strażakiem, co teraz wydaje się dość ironiczne, ponieważ zginęli oboje w jednym z tych wielkich pożarów dziesięć lat temu.  
\- Och, przykro mi.  
\- Było, minęło – dodał. – Laura zajmuje się księgowością w jednej z firm informatycznych na Manhattanie, ale przeważnie dość często podróżuje – szybko zmienił temat. – Jest raczej nowoczesną kobietą, która wie czego chce, a raczej czego na pewno nie chce.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem na myśl o Lydii, która wolała spędzić noc u niego niż wrócić i wyjaśnić wszystko z Jacksonem.  
\- Znam taką jedną – przyznał.  
\- Lydię? – spytał niemal od razu Derek. – Tak, dogadałaby się z Laurą.  
Minęli bar i Stiles zorientował się, że są nieopodal jego mieszkania. Nie rozmawiali o tym, co zamierzają robić po kinie i temat chyba pozostawał nadal otwarty. Była dopiero siódma wieczorem, chociaż być może Derek odsypiał w wolne dni.  
\- Masz ochotę wpaść do mnie teraz? – spytał bez ogródek, spoglądając na zegarek. – Moglibyśmy Lydii pokrzyżować plany dotyczące zajęcia mojego łóżka – dodał i dopiero, gdy Derek się nie odezwał, zrozumiał co powiedział albo raczej jak został zrozumiany. – Nie. Nie w ten sposób. Lydia pokłóciła się z Jacksonem i oznajmiła mi, że mam nie wracać na noc – wytłumaczył, ale to chyba też nie był najlepszy kierunek, bo Derek wyglądał na rozbawionego. – To znaczy nie sypiam z Lydią. Ona jest kobietą – dodał, wiedząc, że brnie w nieodpowiednim kierunku.  
W końcu wziął głęboki wdech, czując nadchodzący ból głowy.  
\- Stiles, nie denerwuj się – zaczął Derek. – Nie zrozumiałem cię źle.  
Podeszli pod wejście do bloku, w którym znajdowało się mieszkanie Stilinskiego i zatrzymali się na krótką chwilę. Derek pochylił się i cmoknął go w usta, drażniąc jego policzki zarostem.  
\- Zaproszenie nadal aktualne? – spytał na milimetry od jego ust, a Stiles skinął po prostu głową i uniósł się odrobinę, żeby pogłębić pocałunek.  
\- Cieszę się, że z tobą wyszedłem – odparł całkiem szczerze.  
\- Cieszę się, że ze mną wyszedłeś – odpowiedział. – Aczkolwiek przez okno wystaje głowa twojego przyjaciela i oczy chyba wyskoczą mu z orbit, jeśli nie wejdziemy do środka – dodał, spoglądając do góry.  
Kiedy Stiles podniósł głowę, zamiast Scotta stała tam już Lydia.

ooo

Z Derekiem widział się prawie trzy dni temu i chociaż pisali do siebie smsy żaden nie napomknął o kolejnym spotkaniu. Stiles odrobinę obawiał się, że Hale'a odstraszyło sobotnie zachowanie jego przyjaciół, którzy obsiedli mężczyznę i przyglądali mu się badawczo. Chyba sam miałby dość po pięciu minutach, ale Derek przesiedział z nimi cały odcinek ulubionego serialu Allison i wyszedł dopiero, gdy pojawiły się napisy końcowe. Pocałował go nawet na do widzenia i cholera, ale Stiles czuł się jak jakaś nastolatka za każdym razem, gdy sprawdzał swój telefon.  
Nie miał nawet czasu, żeby zajrzeć do baru, bo zajęcia na uczelni i praca skutecznie ukróciły jego godziny snu. Na domiar tego Lydia chyba na dobre zamieszkała u niego w pokoju, co pewnie nie byłoby tak krępujące, gdyby nie obawiał się tego, że Derek znajdzie w jego szufladzie damskie figi.  
Dlaczego miałby przeszukiwać jego szafy – Stiles nie wiedział, ale na wszelki wypadek wolałby uniknąć kolejnego uniesienia tych brwi. Derek wydawał się kimś, kto był oszczędny w ekspresji dlatego należało go odpowiednio dokładnie czytać. Co nie było łatwe jeśli miało się do dyspozycji wyłącznie sto sześćdziesiąt dwa znaki.  
Smsy były beznadziejne.  
\- Zadzwoń do mnie – mruknął patrząc mściwie w stronę telefonu. Komórka leżała jednak bezczelnie nieruchomo.  
\- Może sam do niego zadzwoń? – powiedziała Allison siadając na kanapie z miską pełną chrupek. Prawie zapomniał o cowieczornym seansie powtórek jej ulubionych seriali.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby pomyślał… - urwał.  
W zasadzie nie wiedział dlaczego sam nie zadzwonił.  
\- Z tego co widziałam to on chce ci oddać inicjatywę – powiedziała, wpychając pierwszą porcję do ust. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Scott kocha tę kobietę, wyglądał jak hipopotam w za dużym szlafroku i policzkami wypchanymi chrupkami. – Chce wiedzieć na co jesteś gotowy. To logiczne i… - zawahała się. – Słodkie. Nie naciska na ciebie. – Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Nie jesteśmy słodcy – odburknął. – Jesteśmy mężczyznami.  
Allison zachichotała sięgając po pilot.  
\- Więc bądź mężczyzną i zadzwoń do niego – powiedziała. – Jeśli zostawisz wszystko w jego rękach będzie wyglądało to tak, jakbyś się mu podporządkowywał. A nie chcesz, żeby tak o tobie myślał, no nie?  
O tak, Stiles wiedział dlaczego dokładnie Scott kochał Allison. Przeniósł się do pokoju i upewnił się, że Lydia nie wróciła jeszcze z uczelni. Z pewną dozą wahania wybrał numer i położył się na łóżku.  
\- Cześć Derek – odparł, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś odebrał po drugiej stronie.  
 _\- Cześć Stiles._ – Jego głos był przyjemnie niski, ale dźwięki w tle jednoznacznie dowodziły, że dzisiaj na pewno nie wyjdą. Derek był w pracy. _\- Cieszę się, że dzwonisz._  
O tak, teraz nawet on kochał Allison. Szkoda, że w Stanach nie uznawano wielożeństwa. Allison mogłaby założyć harem, bo osobiście mógłby zostać jej mężem nawet od teraz.  
\- Chciałem zapytać czy miałbyś ochotę się ze mną jutro spotkać – zaryzykował i czuł, że Derek po drugiej stronie się uśmiecha.  
 _\- Co powiesz na siedemnastą? Nieopodal mojego mieszkania jest niewielka pizzeria. Prześlę ci adres._ – Głos Dereka był pewny i czysty.  
\- Doskonale, to jesteśmy umówieni – ucieszył się. – Pozdrów Ericę – dodał.  
 _\- Jasne. Pozdrów swoje potwory_ – odparł Derek wesoło zanim się rozłączył.  
ooo

Tym razem nie było kryzysu, wiedział dokładnie w czym chce iść. Zdał sobie w końcu sprawę, że Derek widział go we wszystkich nerdowskich koszulkach jakie miał i nie było sensu ukrywać, że w nich chodzi. Lubił je w końcu i nie mógł przecież wyrzucić dziewięćdziesięciu procent swoich ubrań, bo spotkał chłopaka, chociaż Lydia twierdziła oczywiście inaczej.  
Dokładnie godzinę przed spotkaniem zamówił taksówkę i oparł wygodnie o kanapę. Scott jeszcze nie wrócił z pracy, a Allison z uczelni, więc skazany był tylko na snującą się po mieszkaniu Lydię, która wciąż odmawiała komentarza na temat sprawy z Jacksonem. Whittemore nie pojawiał się na spotkaniach z nimi od jakiegoś tygodnia, co może nie byłoby dziwne w czasie sezonu lacrosse'a, ale obecnie naprawdę nastręczało pytań.  
Taksówka powinna już podjechać, więc zabrał z wieszaka koszulę i zbiegł na dół. Chyba po raz pierwszy miał okazję spoglądać na tę część miasta. Ostatnim razem był zbyt pijany by skupić się na krajobrazie. Mieszkał w Nowym Yorku od prawie czterech lat, ale nigdy nie zwiedził tak naprawdę miasta. Scott i Allison wciąż próbowali wyciągnąć go na jakieś wycieczki, ale z grzeczności odmawiał. Nie chciał być trzecim kołem u wozu. Samemu natomiast wybrać się na zwiedzanie nie miał ochoty.  
Taksówka zatrzymała się przed niewielką pizzeria na rogu. Uiścił rachunek i wysunął się z samochodu, niemal natychmiast wchodząc do budynku. Derek siedział już przy jednym ze stolików i czytał menu. Jak zwykle miał na sobie zapinaną na guziki koszulę. Musiał mieć ich całą kolekcję, bo Stiles tylko raz widział go w t-shircie, a to był poranek i Derek najwyraźniej używał go jako piżamy.  
\- Witaj – powiedział wsuwając się na krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu.  
\- Cześć. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny, bo robią tutaj najlepszą pizzę w mieście – zaczął mężczyzna i położył przed nim jedno z menu. – Co lubisz?  
Stiles przeleciał wzrokiem przez pierwsze pozycje i zatrzymał się po prostu na najbardziej mięsnej jaką znalazł.  
\- Farmerska, ale bez ogórka – odparł.  
\- I jak ci minął dzień? – spytał po chwili Derek.  
Stiles skrzywił się nieznacznie na wspomnienie poranka i pochylił lekko nad stołem.  
\- Oblałem kolokwium z chemii organicznej z rozpuszczalności substancji – odparł.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi.  
\- To coś ważnego? – spytał.  
\- I tak i nie – odparł. – Bez tego nie mogę uczestniczyć w zajęciach laboratoryjnych, więc miałem okienko prawie trzech godzin, ale w następnym tygodniu będę musiał to nadrobić. Pocieszające jest to, że prawie nikt nie zdał i tylko dwie osoby zostały dopuszczone do zajęć, więc na pewno nic nam nie umknie – dodał.  
\- Nie wydajesz się zestresowany – zauważył Hale.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Studiuję, bo chcę. Chyba dlatego trochę inaczej do tego podchodzę. To dopiero pierwszy rok – urwał, widząc zaskoczoną minę Dereka. – Wcześniej studiowałem ze Scottem. Mam za sobą ekonomię – dodał szybko. – Wiem, że tego po mnie nie widać, ale mieszkam w Nowym Yorku ponad trzy lata. Wcześniej po prostu wynajmowaliśmy mieszkanie bliżej budynków instytutów matematycznych – wyjaśnił. – Lydia wciąż tam mieszka, a raczej mieszkała dopóki nie odebrała mi prywatności. – Skrzywił się.  
\- Nie chce się wynieść? – spytał rozbawiony Derek.  
Stiles sięgnął po jedną z serwetek i zaczął skubać jej końce.  
\- Nie. To skomplikowana sprawa. Czeka na Jacksona od pierwszego dnia szkoły średniej. Mogła studiować na MIT, ale wybrała Nowy York ze względu na niego. Ten ich związek jest chory – westchnął na koniec.  
\- Może gdyby porozmawiali… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos, ale Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie. Oni nie są Allison i Scottem. To tak nie podziała.  
\- Nikt nie jest Allison i Scottem – odparł Derek poważnie.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.  
\- Niby masz rację, ale niektórzy mają przynajmniej powinowactwo się nimi stać, a Jackson… - urwał. – A Jackson jest po prostu fiutem. Zawsze był.  
\- Ale się z nim przyjaźnicie… - zauważył.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jackson był współkapitanem drużyny lacrosse'a w Beacon Hill. I Beacon Hill jest w Kalifornii, a nie Wisconsin – poinformował go szybko. – Tutaj ze Scottem też grają w jednej drużynie, więc nie możemy go odciąć, ale przysięgam jak jeszcze raz zobaczę Lyds w takim stanie znowu wybiję mu bark – zagroził.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Wybiłeś mu bark? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Jackson jest prawie mojego wzrostu.  
\- I? – nie zrozumiał Stiles. – Sugerujesz, że nie poradziłbym sobie, bo jestem niski? – Popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- Nie. Nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu… - urwał Derek, gdy kelnerka przyniosła im napoje i pizzę. – Smacznego – powiedział, polewając swoją część sosem.  
Stiles wydął wargi i sięgnął po colę.  
\- Nie zmieniaj tematu. Chyba właśnie miałeś mnie obrazić, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli.  
Derek wbił wzrok w sufit udając, że nie wie o co chodzi.  
\- To miał być bardzo zawoalowany komplement – odparł, gdy Stiles nie odpuszczał.  
\- Jak bardzo zawoalowany?  
\- Dostatecznie.  
Stiles parsknął, gryząc pierwszy kawałek. Pizza była dobra, ale było kilka takich, które na pewno biły ją na głowę, chociaż wymienienie tutaj dwóch knajpek w Beacon Hills chyba się nie liczyło.  
\- I jak? – spytał Derek.  
\- Allison robi lepszą – odparł. – Ale ona wszystko robi lepsze, więc się nie liczy.  
\- Nie ma takiej opcji. To jest najlepsza pizza…  
\- Nie próbowałeś pizzy Allison, więc tak naprawdę nie jadłeś jeszcze pizzy – przerwał mu mentorskim tonem. – Zresztą w następną sobotę jest dzień pizzy, więc będziesz mógł spróbować – dodał, spoglądając na nad talerza.  
Derek pokiwał głową lekko zirytowany.  
\- Poważnie – zaczął Stiles. – Możemy się założyć. Wygraną mam w kieszeni – stwierdził.  
\- O co? – spytał rzeczowo Derek.  
\- Wygrany wybiera w dniu wygranej. – Wzruszył ramionami, gdy Hale spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Nie zamierzam sprzedać twojej nerki, a jestem pewien zwycięstwa. Rzadko się mylę w takich kwestiach – dodał. – Scott na ten przykład na tydzień przed ślubem będzie musiał przebiec nago po całej głównej ulicy Beacon Hill.  
\- Na pewno jest długa – zakpił Derek.  
Stiles wywrócił oczami.  
\- Nowojorczycy – westchnął. – Nie chodzi o to jak długa jest, ale o to, że wszyscy go tam znają – wyjaśnił.  
\- Chyba zaczynam się ciebie obawiać. Tym bardziej, że przestałeś się jąkać. To niepokojące – stwierdził Derek, obserwując uważnie jego twarz.  
\- Chyba doszło do mnie, że w barze przegadaliśmy już jakieś sto godzin i widziałeś mnie w koszulce z Garfieldem, więc gorzej już być nie może. I chyba powoli zdaje sobie sprawę, że miałeś pełne prawo nie podejrzewać nawet, że jestem pełnoletni, chociaż mnie to uraziło. Znowu się plączę – mruknął pod nosem. – Po prostu słuchasz, a to martwiące, bo gdybyś nie słuchał nie musiałbym tyle gadać – dodał nieskładnie. – Mogę o coś spytać?  
Derek skinął głową.  
\- Dlaczego nie otworzysz swojego baru albo nie zaczniesz brać udziału w turniejach barmańskich? Wiem, że masz do tego zdolności. Zauważyłem to już pierwszego dnia – stwierdził całkiem poważnie i Hale zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Lubię to co robię i nie mam powodu, żeby zmieniać moją profesję. Daje mi satysfakcję i pieniądze, więc wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku – odparł.  
\- Nie chciałbyś zarządzać? – zdziwił się Stiles. – Wydajesz się mieć wszystko pod kontrolą nawet przy takich wariatach jak na moich urodzinach.  
\- Wierz mi na słowo, że byliście całkiem grzeczni. Może poza Dannym – zmrużył oczy. – Wiesz, że on nie chciał się umówić ze mną, tylko z tobą?  
Stiles popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę.  
\- Zwariowałeś? Znamy się od liceum. Poza tym przyszedł na moje urodziny z jakimś chłopakiem.  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że znam ten wzrok. Lydia czeka na Jacksona, a Danny od czasu do czasu sprawdza czy jesteś zainteresowany – oznajmił mu.  
Stiles wykrzywił się na samą myśl i ugryzł końcówkę rurki, która wystawała ze szklanki. Nagle przestał mieć ochotę na jedzenie. Myślenie w ten sposób o Dannym było tak samo jak myślenie o Scotcie – niepokojąco obrzydliwe.  
\- A mówisz mi to, bo?  
\- Możliwe, że chcę, żebyś to po prostu wiedział. Jest też inna możliwość – zawiesił sugestywnie głos.  
Stiles poczuł jak wzrasta mu ciśnienie krwi i serca wali jak oszalałe. Jeśli Scott tak odbierał świat, gdy umawiał się z Allison z gruntu zamierzał mu wszystko wybaczyć. Jeżeli nie nadinterpretował sytuacji, Derek właśnie przyznał, że był lub jest trochę zazdrosny, a to znaczy, że to prawie najpiękniejszy dzień w jego życiu.  
Przesunął swoją dłoń po stole i złapał rękę Dereka kładąc dwa palce na jego tętnicy. Nie mógł wyczuć dokładnie pulsowania krwi, ale skóra była przyjemnie ciepła. Mężczyzna miał dość spore dłonie. Wyglądały na silne i pewne.  
\- Dzisiaj do ciebie mamy bliżej – zauważył, ledwo słysząc się przez szum w uszach. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie zemdleje zanim wstaną, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić.  
Dzisiaj rano, gdy czekał na zajęcia, zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek umawiał się z nim o takich porach, że bezpiecznie mógł wrócić do domu lub jeśli chciał, mogli przedłużyć randkę. Allison miała rację, gdy mówiła, że w pewnym sensie to słodkie. Chociaż z drugiej strony musiał po wszystko sięgać sam, a sama inicjacja czegokolwiek chyba go przerastała. Derek mimo wszystko wciąż go onieśmielał i balansowanie na krańcowym zażenowaniu i pustej brawurze nie było najzdrowszą drogą do poznania kogokolwiek.  
\- Masz ochotę na kawę? – spytał Hale, regulując rachunek, zanim Stiles zdążył sięgnąć po portfel.  
Do mieszkania Dereka dotarli w ciągu kilku minut. Wyglądało dokładnie tak jak Stiles pamiętał, idealnie minimalistyczne. Utrzymane w stonowanej tonacji i przede wszystkim puste. W środku nie czekała Allison, Lydia, Scott ani żadni przyjaciele Dereka, którzy mogli im przeszkodzić. Stiles rozejrzał się ciekawie i nie marnując dłużej czasu po prostu przyciągnął mężczyznę bliżej.  
Męski, pieprzny zapach wypełnił jego nozdrza i pocałował Dereka, ściągając go w dół za szyję. Spodziewał się, że pozycja będzie niewygodna, ale mężczyzna przygwoździł go do ściany i zatopił w jego ustach swój język. Przez naprawdę długą chwilę zapomniał o oddychaniu, gdy smakował powoli każdą komórkę jego ciała. Pocałunek był niechlujny i mokry, i na dobrą sprawę niemal pogryźli swoje wargi, ale Stiles niczego nie nazwałby bardziej idealnym.  
W końcu oderwał się dysząc, ale Derek również sapał w jego szyję, więc to było dobre. Czuł pierwsze drobne pocałunki, które mężczyzna składał na jego szczęce i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. Ciało przy ciele.  
\- Chcesz kawy? – wyszeptał do jego ucha.  
Stiles miał ochotę parsknąć.  
\- Nie pijam kawy – odparł, odpychając się od drzwi.  
Ponownie go objął, przeklinając różnicę wzrostu.  
\- Kanapa – szepnął.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek całował jak marzenie. Miał odrobinę za szorstkie usta, ale Stilesowi to nie przeszkadzało, dopóki cały czas znajdowały się na nim. Stilinski nie był do końca pewny czy jutro nie znajdzie na szyi ciemnych czerwonych śladów, nie mógł się jednak zmusić do tego, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę mężczyźnie, który właśnie w tej chwili obrócił ich tak, że Stiles był wciskany w wygodną kanapę większym ciałem.  
Tak to kategorycznie było to.  
Derek był ciężki, czuł to podobnie jak napięte mięśnie, którymi mężczyzna starał się podtrzymywać chociaż trochę swoją wagę. Nie przeszkadzało mu to ani trochę, naprawdę, gdyby jeszcze tylko mógł oddychać.  
\- Chwila – mruknął. – Potrzebuję powietrza. – Jego głos był zachrypnięty i cholernie niski.  
Myślał, że Derek się podniesie odrobinę wyżej, ale on zamiast tego, zsunął się w dół po jego ciele i uniósł skrawek jego koszulki. Stiles wiedział, że po prostu w tej pozycji musiał widzieć jego ewidentną erekcję i to jak jego penis drgnął na ten widok.  
Derek oparł się podbródkiem na jego biodrze i dmuchnął we włoski na jego brzuchu.  
\- Łaskoczesz – mruknął Stiles.  
\- To może mnie pogryziesz? – spytał Derek uśmiechając się tym swoim krzywym uśmieszkiem, który Stiles zdążył już nazwać zadziornym i uwodzicielskim.  
Mężczyzna zawahał się unosząc jego koszulkę wyżej, więc Stiles nakrył jego dłoń swoją i poprowadził ją pewnie. Po chwili czuł na brzuchu pierwsze delikatne pocałunki i liźnięcia. Derek ponownie nakrył jego ciało swoim i Stiles nie wiedział co jest lepsze; te ogromne dłonie na żebrach, czy szorstkie pocałunki na obojczyku.  
Wsunął ręce między nich i zabrał się za odpinanie guzików koszuli Dereka, ale szło mu opornie. Nie widział dokładnie dziurek i palce drżały mu, gdy mężczyzna dociskał swoje biodra do jego. Jeśli mieli się dalej tak pocierać, a wszystko do tego dążyło, to zanim dojdzie zażenowany w swoich spodniach, chciałby chociaż zobaczyć Dereka bez koszuli.  
Właśnie dobierał się do ostatniego guzika z westchnieniem ulgi, gdy coś w kieszeni mężczyzny zawibrowało. Derek zaklął i podniósł się na łokciach, jedną ręką sięgając do spodni. Miał cholernie spiętą twarz, z wyjątkowo seksownymi rumieńcami, gdy szarpał się próbując wsunąć sporą dłoń do kieszeni.  
Stiles znał ten ból – sięganie po telefon, gdy miało się pełną erekcję było przynajmniej kłopotliwe.  
\- Czekaj – szepnął Stiliński i wsunął dwa palce do jego kieszeni, bez trudu odnajdując komórkę. Oddech Dereka stał się jeszcze cięższy o ile to możliwe i mężczyzna sapnął zaskoczony, gdy Stiles podał mu telefon. – Chyba, że wolałeś zdjąć spodnie – zapytał zadowolony, że udało mu się zaskoczyć Hale'a.  
Derek cmoknął go w usta i odebrał, sprawdzając kto dzwoni.  
\- Isaac? Czy to nie może poczekać? – spytał. Miał równie zachrypnięty głos, co Stiles, który właśnie korzystając z okazji odpinał ostatni guzik jego koszuli.  
Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie wyrzucił z siebie niezrozumiały potok słów i Derek zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jestem zajęty – odparł, patrząc w dół na Stilesa. – Bardzo zajęty.  
Przez chwilę milczał wysłuchując odpowiedzi. W końcu westchnął i zakrył słuchawkę dłonią.  
\- Masz ochotę poznać moich znajomych?  
Stiles odrobinę zesztywniał.  
\- Teraz? – spytał zaskoczony.  
Derek wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Pewnie nie grasz w pokera? – zawahał się, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
Stiles niemal natychmiast się ożywił.  
\- Takiego prawdziwego pokera? Przy okrągłym stole pokrytym suknem? Nigdy nie grałem w takiego pokera, ale mogę spróbować – pokiwał szybko głową, próbując wstać.  
Derek przytrzymał go jednak na kanapie i uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Isaac – powiedział do słuchawki. – Zepsułeś mi randkę. Będziemy u ciebie za dwadzieścia minut – dodał po czym położył komórkę na stoliku i ponownie pokiwał głową jakby niedowierzał temu co widzi. – Wolisz wyjść na pokera niż zostać tutaj? – spytał rozbawiony.  
Stiles poczuł jak ciepło napływa mu na policzki, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak Derek odebrał całą sytuację. Pokiwał więc przecząco głową.  
\- Chodzi o to, że zawsze możemy tu wrócić. A po raz pierwszy mam okazję zagrać w pokera przy stole i w ogóle – zająknął się zażenowany.  
Derek zsunął się z niego w końcu z wciąż poruszającymi się kącikami ust, jakby nie wiedział czy się zaśmiać czy pytać dalej. Zaczął zapinać swoją koszulę, która prawdę powiedziawszy była okropnie zmięta. Podobnie jak podwinięty t-shirt Stilesa, ale nie zamierzał się tym teraz przejmować. Na siłę próbował wyobrazić sobie Scotta uprawiającego seks, ponieważ nie było bardziej obrzydliwego obrazu, który mógłby pozbawić go uciążliwej w tej chwili erekcji. Derek najwyraźniej też miał ten sam problem, bo z wahaniem wcisnął do kieszeni telefon.  
Kilka minut później wychodzili schodami do góry i Hale zapukał do dość przyzwoicie wyglądających drzwi. Otworzył im na oko trzydziestoletni blondyn, który co prawda nie dorównywał Derekowi wzrostem, ale był kilka centymetrów wyższy od Stilesa.  
\- Hale? – spytał patrząc pytająco na Stilinskiego, który zaczynał z nerwów miąć koszulkę.  
Już w korytarzu uderzył go zapach papierosów i alkoholu. W jedynym pokoju, w którym świeciło się światło siedziało zapewne parę osób, bo od czasu do czasu zgromadzeni tam wybuchali śmiechem.  
\- Stiles – przedstawił się z pewnym wahaniem.  
\- Isaac – odparł tamten i uścisnął jego dłoń. – No to zapraszam do środka – dodał, wskazując dłonią kierunek. – Napijecie się czegoś?  
\- Nie dzięki – odpowiedział i poczuł jak Derek obejmuje go lekko, gdy wchodzili do pokoju.  
Szybko przedstawił go znajomym, którzy wyglądali na przynajmniej zaskoczonych. Derek najwyraźniej nie mówił im, że z kimś się spotyka, co nie wróżyło dobrze.  
\- Nie musisz grać, jeśli nie chcesz – szepnął mu do ucha Hale i Stiles parsknął.  
\- Zwariowałeś? Nie będę stać za twoim krzesłem jak jakaś cholerna maskotka. Mam ścisły umysł, zamierzam was wyblefować i pozbawić wszystkich… krążków – urwał.  
Derek prychnął.  
\- Żetonów, chciałeś powiedzieć – poprawił go.  
\- Bynajmniej. – Stiles mrugnął go niego, zajmując miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu.  
Derek stał przez chwilę niezdecydowany, ale usiadł na jedynym wolnym krześle koło Isaaca. Przez kilka minut trwało zamieszanie z wkupywaniem się, drinkami i rozdawaniem żetonów. Stiles podwinął rękawy koszuli, chociaż początkowo zastanawiał się czy jej nie zdjąć i zostać w t-shircie. Było dość ciepło, chociaż wszystkie okna otwarto na oścież. Ośmiu mężczyzn w pomieszczeniu, papierosy i alkohol robiły swoje.  
Derek wyglądał na spiętego i rzucał mu pytające spojrzenia, jakby chciał się co minutę upewnić, że wszystko w porządku.  
\- Daj chłopakowi spokój – warknął w końcu, siedzący po lewej stronie Isaac. – Gramy turniej, blindy* w górę co osiem minut, bez rebuyów**. Grałeś już kiedyś w pokera? – spytał czysto informacyjnie spoglądając na Stilesa.  
\- Znam podstawy, wujek mnie uczył, ale generalnie nie miałem z kim za bardzo ćwiczyć – odparł.  
Chris Argent kiedyś zlitował się nad nim, gdy Stilinski złamał nogę i podarował mu konto na PKRze***, ale Stiles nie uznał, że dzielenie się tą informacją będzie odpowiednie. Tym bardziej, że w ciągu roku udało mu się wygrać kilka turniejów i jako Agent Chris – bo taki był nick 'wujka' Argenta był znany w sieci. Musiał niestety porzucić hobby, gdy przeprowadził się do Nowego Yorku, ale z przyjemnością ponownie wciągnąłby się do gry. Niestety ani Scott ani Lydia nie przejawiali jego zainteresowania, a Chris mieszkał w Beacon Hills.  
\- Wujek – parsknął Peter, siedzący po lewej stronie Dereka. – Mam syna w twoim wieku – dodał.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się jak najpromienniej potrafił i zaplótł dłonie nad żetonami.  
\- Znam ten ból – odparł z powagą. – Mam ojca w twoim.  
Peter spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i parsknął, a Derek znacząco się rozluźnił.  
\- Może zaczniemy grać – poprosił Hale szybko.  
Isaac rozdał karty, gdy blindy pojawiły się na stole i Stiles podniósł je ostrożnie. Trzy, dwa suited****. Nie było najgorzej, ale to nie był czas na to, żeby blefować w razie kłopotów. Wiedział, że zostanie sprawdzony w pierwszym swoim zagraniu, a nie mógł dać się wyeliminować jako pierwszy.  
Kilka osób przed nim spasowało, więc zmarszczył brwi i odrzucił karty. Posypały się pierwsze zakłady. Mężczyźni nie grali wysoko i Derek ewidentnie był jednym z tych lepszych graczy, bo większość czekała na jego ruch. Nie był przyzwyczajony do obserwowania gry innych w tego pułapu. Nigdy dotąd nie widział twarzy graczy i nie interesował się czy jego pozostaje nieruchoma, gdy blefuje.  
Rozdanie skończyło się i Peter potasował szybko karty, rozdając je bez wahania. Derek był na małym blindzie i zmrużył lekko oczy, gdy dostrzegł co ma. Intuicja Stilesa podpowiadała mu, że zrzuci je, gdy tylko będzie miał okazję. Sam też nie brał udziału w tej grze. Chciał przyjrzeć się wysokości zakładów i stylowi gry nieznanych mu graczy.  
Joshua, który siedział po prawej stronie Stilinskiego poruszył się niespokojnie i sięgnął po drinka.  
\- Nic nie pijesz? – spytał, ale zanim Stiles zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, dodał. – Głupie pytanie. Derek nie przepada… - urwał, gdy napotkał wzrok Hale'a.  
\- Poker wymaga skupienia z tego co słyszałem, a alkohol mu nie sprzyja – odparł wymijając, bawiąc się żetonami. Ich nominały wydawały mu się obce i sztuczne. Program komputerowy, dzięki któremu grał w sieci sam liczył zakłady i za pomocą suwaka można było dokładnie ustalić w ciągu sekund wartość raise'a.*****  
\- W zasadzie masz rację, ale rozluźnia też mięśnie twarzy, więc nie widać jak bardzo ktoś jest spięty – dodał Joshua i upił odrobinę whiskey ze swojej szklanki. Chwilę kontemplował kolor i chyba miał coś dodać, ale Stiles go na wszelki wypadek ubiegł.  
\- Zanim powiesz, że pijesz whiskey starszą ode mnie – zaczął, patrząc wymownie na szklankę, którą trzymał Joshua. – Powiem, że piłem whiskey starszą od ciebie. Glenfarclas rocznik 1962******. I powiem ci z doświadczenia, że nie ma różnicy. Nie przepadam za jej smakiem, podobne jak za piwem.  
Spojrzał na Dereka, który ponownie spoglądał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- No co? – spytał niewinnie. – Moja mama była barmanką, a tata uwielbia whiskey. Dziadek w prezencie ślubnym dał im kilka butelek. Jedną z nich wypiliśmy ze Scottem, gdy skończyliśmy szesnaście lat i powiem ci jedno – urwał. – Nie ma bardziej obrzydliwego alkoholu niż whiskey. Scott nie może nawet patrzeć na tę barwę. – Skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wypiliście… - zaniemówił na chwilę Hale.  
\- Z gwinta, w lesie nieopodal mojego domu. Tak – odpowiedział. – Błędy młodości – westchnął przewracając teatralnie oczami. – Jedni popełniają ich więcej inni mniej. – Rozłożył ręce bezradnie.  
Isaac otwarcie chichotał i Stiles był pewien, że ktoś klepnął go w ramię.  
\- Masz jaja, dzieciaku – stwierdził szczerze rozbawiony Peter. – I mam nadzieję, że ojciec ci ich nie urwał. Chyba nie ma droższej whiskey niż ta.  
Karty poszły w ruch, więc Stiles ostrożnie ocenił jak bardzo się odsłonił. Wypadało wejść w jakieś rozdanie zanim blindy do niego dotrą, bo wtedy byłby w najgorszej pozycji na stole. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie przepadał za grą z dilera, bo i tak każdy oczekiwał ostrych zagrań stamtąd. To była jedna z pokerowych zasad.  
Joshua koło niego wiercił się niespokojnie i rozpraszał go. Stiles dopiero po trzech rozdaniach zdał sobie sprawę, że między nim, a Derekiem coś musiało być. I teraz Hale obawiał się, że mężczyzna nie będzie się w stosunku do niego zachowywać fair. Faktycznie jego wcześniejsze komentarze nie były w porządku. Reszta graczy powoli się z nim oswajała, ale nie sądził, żeby jego sąsiad z lewej miał pokojowe zamiary. Wchodził w rozdania, w które Stiles zamierzał zainwestować i przeraiseowywał go, chociaż to Stilinski miał pozycję nad nim.  
Stilesowi udało się nie pokazać jak do tej pory kart. Raz Peter sfoldował*******, za drugim razem sam wrzucił rękę********. Pokazywał słabość, chociaż w zasadzie wystarczyło postawić Joshuę na all inie********* i sytuacja potoczyłaby się inaczej, ale wszyscy grali tu bardzo ostrożnie i raczej dla rekreacji, więc nie chciał zaburzać ich tempa. Derek radził sobie nie najgorzej, chociaż wciąż był rozproszony. Kilka razy pula trafiła do niego, ale nie miał na stole najwięcej żetonów. To Peter wiódł w tym prym i na dobrą sprawę w większości przypadków po prostu blefował.  
W końcu Stiles dostał wymarzoną parę każdego gracza i zamarł.  
\- Podbijam do dwustu – powiedział niepewnie. Był na małym blindzie i Joshua spojrzał na niego z litościwym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Z tej pozycji? – spytał tylko. – Wujek nie wspomniał ci, że to jedna z najgorszych?  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Widziałem decyzje wszystkich przy stole – odparł.  
Joshua uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Re-raise do pięciuset – powiedział z pewnością w głosie.  
Stiles obstawiał go na mocną parę ręczną, ale na wszelki wypadek zawahał się, gdy wrzucał swoje żetony do środka uzupełniając pulę. Mieli ich z Joshuą prawie po równo, chociaż wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna jednak ma nad nim przewagę. Nie było to jednak tak ważne jak obecność Petera jako trzeciego. W każdej chwili mógł ich obu zablokować swoją ilością żetonów, a to nie był czas, żeby grać za wszystko.  
Derek zdrętwiał po drugiej stronie stołu, ale się nie odezwał. Osoby nie biorące udziału w rozdaniu nie mogły go komentować.  
Diler wyłożył flop********** na stół i Stiles zamarł. Dwa króle i as, do jego ręcznej pary asów dawały mu fula***********. Peter zawahał się i Stiles po prostu wiedział, że mężczyzna musi mieć mieszaną rękę, jakąś damę z waletem, a przy tym rozstawieniu, kolejna karta mogła dać mu strita. Z tym, że wciąż był słabszy od Stilesa. Zagadkę stanowił Joshua, ale po tym jak się poruszył, Stiliński wiedział, że to rozstawienie mu leży. Na stole karty sparowały się kolorystycznie i równie dobrze mógł czekać na to, ale coś podpowiadało Stilesowi, że mężczyzna złapał coś naprawdę mocnego. Joshua nigdy dotąd nie wchodził w rozdania z Peterem, gdy nie miał na ręce czegoś konkretnego.  
\- Co robisz Stiles? – spytał nagle mężczyzna koło niego.  
Poruszył się niespokojnie i spojrzał na Joshuę.  
\- Czekam – odparł.  
Jeśli były Dereka miał na tyle rozumu we łbie, nie podbije pokazując Peterowi, że cieszy go flop. I faktycznie puknął tylko w stół i poczekał na decyzję starszego mężczyzny.  
Peter wyglądał jakby miał ochotę jeszcze raz spojrzeć na karty, ale rozmyślił się.  
\- Czekam.  
Diler wyłożył turna i Stiles czuł jak zadrgała mu ręka. Poker twarzą w twarz nie należał do najłatwiejszych. Wiedział, że cokolwiek się teraz nie stanie Peter sfolduje. Nie było sensu czekać na ostatnią kartę, gdy pojawił się kolejny as i to było pewne, że ktoś ma przynajmniej fula. Z tym tylko, że to też nie przerażało Stilesa, bo on z kompletem czterech asów bił teraz wszystkich. Czuł krople potu nad czołem i pożałował nagle, że nie chciał niczego do picia. Teraz przydałby się nawet lód.  
\- Coś nie spodobały ci się karty, co? – spytał z boku Joshua źle interpretując jego zachowanie.  
\- Czekam – odparł, ignorując go.  
Derek poruszył się niespokojnie obok, gdy Joshua upił odrobinę whiskey przedłużając tę chwilę.  
\- All in – odparł i Peter zaklął pod nosem zrzucając karty. – Mam więcej od ciebie – dodał, patrząc na żetony Stilesa, który starał się jak mógł nie okazywać radości.  
\- Policz – poprosił, zamykając na chwilę oczy.  
\- Tysiąc siedemset pięćdziesiąt – odparł Joshua.  
Stiles wsunął swoją część do puli, uważając na to, żeby nie poruszyć swoich kart.  
\- Sprawdzam – powiedział bardzo wyraźnie.  
Joshua wykrzywił się w nieprzyjemnym uśmieszku triumfu pokazując króla i damę, i Stiles niemal miał ochotę zaśmiać się w głos, gdy Derek przymknął oczy.  
\- Miałem tysiąc sześćset – poinformował go. – Możesz wyciągnąć swoje sto pięćdziesiąt – dodał, odsłaniając swoje dwa asy.  
Joshua patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Chcesz zobaczyć ostatnią kartę? – spytał, chociaż to była formalność. Nie było niczego, co mogłoby pobić jego układ.  
Peter podniósł z jego stronę szklankę w cichym toaście, a Isaac zabił brawo. To było pierwsze tak spektakularne rozegranie jak do tej pory i wszyscy się nagle obudzili.  
\- Więc, Stiles, mówiłeś, że czym się zajmujesz? – spytał Peter po chwili, gdy Stilinski ułożył żetony. Joshua siedział markotnie zaraz obok. To co mu zostało musiał włożyć w kolejnego blinda i zapewne odpadnie w tym rozdaniu.  
Derek mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo i dopiero teraz chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz to on jest chipleaderem************.  
\- Studiuję chemię na NYU – odparł. – Raczej nic ciekawego – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- I tak poznaliście się z Derekiem? – pytał dalej Peter.  
\- Nie, w barze. Wylegitymował mnie, bo wyglądałem na nieletniego. – Wyszczerzył się złośliwie.  
Derek spojrzał na karty, które Stiles rozdał i ponownie podniósł głowę.  
\- Dalej wyglądasz na nieletniego – odgryzł się. - Chociaż gdybyś powiedział, że grasz w ten sposób nasza pierwsza rozmowa wyglądałaby inaczej – powiedział z westchnieniem.  
Stiles podbił z dilera z ręką o średniej mocy i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
\- Nie pytałeś. Poza tym – urwał, spoglądając na wymięty t-shirt. – To wina koszulki. Przeważnie wyglądam bardzo dorośle. Wiesz w krawacie i marynarce.  
Peter parsknął, rozbawiony i odchylił się na krześle.  
\- Dobra, młody. Zeznawaj – zaczął. – Mogłeś wyprowadzić Joshuę w pole, ale gram w pokera dłużej niż żyjesz i byłem pewien, że czekasz na kolor. Nie ma takiej siły, żebyś mnie nabrał i był nowicjuszem. Zastawiałeś tę pułapkę przynajmniej od czterech rozdań udając słabość, dwa checki************* pod rząd tutaj były mistrzostwem. A ja byłem tylko przypadkową ofiarą.  
\- Sam w to wszedłeś – odparł Stiles, wzruszając ramionami. - To była duża doza szczęścia. Pierwszy raz siedzę przy prawdziwym stole – dodał, ale nikt nie sięgnął po swoje karty.  
Derek spoglądał na niego z zaciekawieniem, więc po prostu ściągnął koszulkę i powiesił ją na krześle dając sobie odrobinę czasu.  
\- Stiles, ładnie proszę – powiedział Hale. – Zaczynasz się robić naprawdę interesujący.  
Stilinski parsknął.  
\- Nie gram od prawie trzech lat – zawiesił głos, widząc jak Derek uniósł brwi. Musiał policzyć, że Stiles przestał, gdy gdzieś w okolicy osiemnastego roku życia. – Mój wujek miał założone konto na PKRze i pewnego dnia dał mi do niego hasło. To były naprawdę nudne wakacje, ale potem okazało się, że jestem dość dobry – zakończył.  
\- Jak dobry? – spytał od razu Derek.  
Stiles pokręcił nosem.  
\- Nie rozdaję autografów – odparł pół żartem pół serio.  
\- Jak dobry? – powtórzył Derek, odrobinę bardziej natarczywie.  
\- Tak dobry, żeby wiedzieć kiedy się wycofać – powiedział nagle całkiem poważnie i Hale zmarszczył brwi. – I na tyle dobry, żeby wiedzieć, że ta rozmowa nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. – Popatrzył lekko zdenerwowany w ciemne oczy Dereka, który nagle westchnął i jego spojrzenie zrobiło się odrobinę bardziej miękkie.  
Peter sięgnął z powrotem po swoje karty i zamachał mu przed oczami ręką, przerywając ich kontakt wzrokowy.  
\- Mamy zasadę, że nie gramy z zawodowcami – poinformował go mężczyzna. – Albo chcemy o tym wiedzieć wcześniej.  
Stiles roześmiał się głośno.  
\- Daleko mi do zawodowstwa. Jeszcze pół roku temu nie mógłbym wejść do kasyna – powiedział szczerze rozbawiony. – To po prostu nie jest dobry czas na takie rozmowy. Poza tym, nie mam nad wami żadnej przewagi, bo jak mówiłem nie grałem od trzech lat, a na dodatek tylko w internecie, więc stresujące jest samo przebywanie tutaj. Biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie mnie przesłuchaliście, jest tylko gorzej – dodał, uśmiechając się nerwowo. – I chyba rozumiem jak się czułeś ostatnio w towarzystwie moich przyjaciół – powiedział do Dereka.  
Joshua spojrzał z nadzieją na górkę żetonów, które leżały przed Stilesem, ale nikt nie zaproponował cofnięcia rozdania, nie było ku temu powodu. Po dłuższej chwili pożegnał się ze stołem i wyszedł bez słowa.  
Isaac po tym zaproponował krótką przerwę. Musieli wywietrzyć pomieszczenie, bo Peter i siedzący koło niego Mark zadymili pokój. Stiles spojrzał z nadzieją na lodówkę i wyciągnął karton soku, gdy gospodarz sięgał po kolejną butelkę piwa.  
Derek znalazł go w kuchni kilka minut później i położył mu głowę na ramieniu, dociskając usta do szyi. Stiles wiedział, że jest spocony i śmierdzi papierosami, ale mężczyźnie to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Nie chciałem na ciebie naskoczyć. Po prostu powinieneś był mi powiedzieć wcześniej. Trochę głupio się czułem, że dałem się wrobić podobnie jak reszta. Wolałbym wiedzieć o tobie więcej – wytłumaczył.  
Stiles dopił sok i zrobił niewielki krok do tyłu, żeby oprzeć się o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Co prawda naprawdę nie potrzebował więcej ciepła, ale sama myśl, że mógł dotknąć Dereka była przyjemna.  
\- Nie sypiam z nikim na pierwszej randce – zaczął, czując uśmiech Hale'a na szyi. – Na drugiej nie opowiadam, że grałem z Danielem Negreanu************* przy stole.  
\- A czego nie mówisz na trzeciej? – spytał Derek, obejmując go w pasie.  
\- Nie wiem co wypłynie. Wolę poczekać – parsknął.  
\- Tylko mnie uprzedź, nie przepadam za niespodziankami.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.  
\- Joshua był wyjątkowo upierdliwy, bo tak ma czy… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos.  
Derek podrażnił jego odsłoniętą szyję zarostem i mocniej objął.  
\- Joshua jest takim Dannym. Czasem sprawdza co u mnie słychać – odparł.  
\- Tylko sprawdza? – spytał odrobinę drżącym głosem.  
Derek najwyraźniej znakomicie się bawił łaskocząc go po skórze w sytuacji, gdy on nie mógł w zasadzie się nawet ruszyć.  
\- Tylko sprawdza – odparł. – Muszę ci przyznać, że mnie zaskakujesz – wyszeptał. – Pierwszy raz widzę, żeby ktoś przy obcych czuł się pewniej niż przy własnych przyjaciołach. Myślałem, że mi się przewidziało, ale dzisiaj się upewniłem.  
Stiles odchylił się lekko do tyłu, żeby dostać do ucha Dereka.  
\- Moi przyjaciele wiedzą o mnie różne rzeczy. Przeważnie naprawdę dziwne. Tutaj jestem prawie anonimowy. I jeśli chcesz, mogę zrezygnować z gry – zaproponował. – Pokibicować – dodał.  
\- Jak cholerna maskotka? – spytał rozbawiony Derek, cytując jego wcześniejszą wypowiedź. – Nie. Nie ma mowy. Dali się w to wmanewrować, więc niech cierpią. Poza tym na pewno byś mnie rozpraszał, a teraz będę się musiał postarać, żeby cię przebić.  
\- No to musisz się [b]naprawdę[/b] postarać, bo nie żartowałem z Danielem. Zdarzało nam się grywać dość często – ostrzegł go lojalnie.  
\- Próbujesz mnie nastraszyć?  
Stiles parsknął.  
\- Tylko zwracam ci uwagę, że mam ścisły umysł. Poza tym drga ci powieka, gdy oceniasz karty przy pierwszym podejściu – zauważył.  
Derek zachichotał w zgięcie jego szyi.  
\- Jak sczytałeś Petera?  
\- Nie mogę ci zdradzać moich sztuczek w połowie gry – zaperzył się. – To nieuczciwe w stosunku do pozostałych. Poza tym mógłbyś próbować mnie potem wyblefować. A Peter naprawdę dobrze gra.  
Derek przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej i ugryzł delikatnie w kark.  
\- Co robisz? – spytał Stiles, po raz kolejny się wyginając.  
\- Rozpraszam cię – wyszeptał mu. – Peter uczył nas grać. W większości to koledzy z jego pracy. Pracują na posterunku w tej dzielnicy.  
\- Wszyscy są z policji?  
\- Nie. Joshua jest radcą prawnym, a Isaac informatykiem, ale obaj są związani z posterunkiem. Chodzimy na jedną siłownię.  
\- Yhy – mruknął, czując, że Derek powrócił do całowania jego szyi.  
Isaac zapukał we framugę w chwilę potem.  
\- Wracamy do gry.

ooo

* blindy to stały zakład najmniejszy, który muszą uiścić dwie osoby przed dilerem [osobą, która rozdaje karty], jest tak zwany Big Blind [ Duża Ciemna ] i Small Blind [Mała Ciemna], która wynosi połowę BB. Po to, żeby uatrakcyjnić grę oraz w celu eliminacji graczy słabych, blindy są podnoszone.  
** po stracie wszystkich żetonów nie można się więcej wkupić.  
*** PKR – internetowy portal pokerowy  
**** w jednym kolorze  
***** przebicie/ re-raise – przebicie przebicia  
****** tak, istnieje taka whiskey  
******* fold – pas  
******** karty posiadane  
********* za wszystko  
********** w pokerze Texas Holdem rozdaje się do ręki dwie karty, po pierwszym licytowaniu odsłania się trzy i następuje kolejne licytowanie – te trzy karty nazywa się flopem, potem jest turn – jedna karta i river – ostatnia, piąta  
*********** trójka i para – np. KKAAA, bądź 22333, QQ444/ strit – układ kart, w którym są one ułożone po kolei od starszeństwa np. AKQJ10 / quads – cztery karty o tej samej wartości np. KKKK2  
************ osoba posiadająca na stole najwięcej żetonów  
************* check, czyli czekam  
************** znany Kanadyjski pokerzysta


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles przeważnie nie miał problemów z pobudką. Nie należał co prawda do wyjątkowo rannych ptaszków, ale budziło go najmniejsze poruszenie, a w mieszkaniu, do którego klucze posiadało prawie dziesięć osób, nie trudno było o szum. Dlatego Stiles bardzo się zdziwił, gdy ocknął się dopiero na dźwięk swojego telefonu.  
\- Stilinski – mruknął zaspany.  
[i]- Stiles, gdzie jesteś?[/i] – spytał zdenerwowany Scott.  
\- W łóżku. Po cholerę do mnie dzwonisz? – ziewnął.  
[i]- Stiles, nie ma cię w domu[/i] – poinformował go przyjaciel. [i]- Gdzie jesteś?[/i]  
Chłopak dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że pościel, w której się zagrzebał, pachnie inaczej. To kategorycznie nie była lawenda, której używała Allison. Ziewnął jeszcze raz i podniósł się odrobinę, akurat po to, żeby napotkać niebieskie oczy Dereka. Mężczyzna leżał na boku i przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.  
\- Jestem u Dereka, palancie – mruknął do słuchawki.  
Scott przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywał, więc Stiles uznał, że jego przyjaciel wciąż trawi tę informację.  
[i]- Przyjechać po ciebie?[/i] – spytał w końcu.  
\- Nie, wrócę taksówką. Tylko daj mi się wyspać, Scott. Graliśmy do późna w pokera – powiedział, po raz kolejny ziewając.  
Wrócili zaledwie pięć godzin temu i Stiles wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że grali całą noc.  
[i]- Aha. Tak to się teraz nazywa?[/i] – spytał nagle Scott.[i] – To Jackson grał w pokera całą noc z jakimiś dwiema laskami i Lydia dalej okupuje twoje łóżko. Nie spiesz się w takim razie[/i] – poradził mu przyjaciel.  
Derek uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i wyjął mu telefon z ręki.  
\- Cześć Scott – powiedział przyjaźnie. – Dobranoc Scott – dodał szybko i wyłączył telefon, odkładając komórkę poza zasięg wzroku Stilesa. – Wybacz, ale dzisiaj idę wieczorem do pracy i naprawdę muszę się wyspać – poinformował go, przykrywając szczelnie kołdrą.  
\- To może od razu pojadę do domu? – zaproponował, ale Derek przyciągnął go mocniej.  
\- Sam słyszałeś. Lydia zabrała ci łóżko – mruknął mężczyzna spod kołdry. – Śpij, Stiles.  
Kiedy obudził się kilka godzin później, Dereka nie było już w łóżku. Obrócił się na bok i poprawił sporo za duże spodnie, które pożyczył mu do spania Hale. Musiało być już po południu, bo słońce stało nisko nad horyzontem. Nie tracąc czasu wstał i wyszedł z sypialni tylko po to, żeby zatrzymać się już na progu. Chwilę obserwował ćwiczącego Dereka, naprawdę nie mając ochoty mu przerywać ani powiadamiać o swojej obecności.  
Mężczyzna podnosił się na przymocowanej do framugi belce. Luźne spodnie zwisały mu na biodrach, a na pozbawionych koszulki plecach poruszały się idealnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie. Nie to jednak było tak pochłaniające. Derek pomiędzy łopatkami miał cholerny tatuaż, który był najseksowniejszą rzeczą jaką Stiles w swoim życiu widział.  
\- Chcesz śniadanie? – spytał mężczyzna, wyrywając go z transu.  
\- Myślę, że tak – odparł Stiles, wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia, czerwieniąc się z zażenowania. Właśnie został przyłapany na permanentnym gapieniu się. – Dzień dobry, tak właściwie.  
Derek odwrócił się w końcu i cmoknął go w czoło.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się. – Łazienka na wprost. Ręczniki są w szafce. Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz – dodał. – Co chcesz na śniadanie? Mogą być płatki i mleko?  
Stiles zamarł w pół ruchu i odwrócił się ze zirytowaną miną.  
\- Mam dwadzieścia jeden lat, a nie cztery – parsknął.  
Derek wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk, który nie był do końca śmiechem, ale mógłby nim być. – Ja jem płatki na śniadanie – uświadomił go. – Mleko jest zdrowe.  
\- Dobrze. Zatem płatki i kakao – zdecydował Stiles, kierując się we wskazanym wcześniej kierunku.  
\- Nie mam czterech latek, chcę kakao na śniadanie – przedrzeźnił go. – Co jest złego w płatkach? – spytał retorycznie najwyraźniej spodziewając się, że Stiles jest już w łazience i go nie słyszy.  
ooo  
Powrót do mieszkania był wyjątkowo przyjemny. Derek wysiadł co prawda wcześniej bezpośrednio przed barem i Erica doskonale to widziała, ale chyba raz w życiu przyszłe komentarze nie wydały mu się przerażającą wizją.  
Scott siedział na kanapie i wcinał z miski chipsy. Lydia chyba nadal znajdowała się w jego pokoju, bo drzwi do niego były szczelnie zamknięte. Allison nigdzie nie było widać, więc najpewniej nie wróciła jeszcze z uczelni.  
McCall poklepał miejsce koło siebie, przesuwając przy okazji poduszki.  
\- Rozłączył cię, to było nieuprzejme. A gdybym chciał coś powiedzieć ważnego? – spytał nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora.  
\- Zadzwoniłbyś jeszcze raz. – Ziewnął przeciągle. – Nie wiem jak on poszedł dzisiaj do pracy – stwierdził, rozkładając się na kanapie koło McCalla.  
Scott podał mu miskę z chipsami, ale odmówił. Płatki to był naprawdę dobry pomysł.  
\- Więc to coś poważnego? – spytał Scott. Stiles z przerażeniem odkrył, że przyjaciel po raz któryś ogląda jak Rachel rzuca Rossa. Najwyraźniej powtórki 'Przyjaciół' ściągnęły go przed ekran.  
\- Tak – odparł, pamiętając jak kilka lat wcześnie sam zadał Scottowi podobne pytanie i dotyczyło one Allison.  
\- Powiedziałeś mu? – spytał McCall po raz pierwszy odrywając się od ekranu.  
\- Co? – nie zrozumiał Stiles.  
Scott wypuścił powietrze z płuc i zrobił wdech kręcąc głową jakby nie wiedział od czego zacząć.  
\- O twojej matce, o tym, że praktycznie jesteś jego szefem – zwiesił sugestywnie głos. Tematów faktycznie było sporo, jeśli to dokładnie miał na myśli jego przyjaciel.  
\- Spotkaliśmy się dwa razy – powiedział szybko Stiles.  
\- I zostałeś na noc – skomentował Scott.  
\- Graliśmy w pokera do czwartej nad ranem.  
Scott wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Zostałeś na noc – powtórzył. – Widzieliście się dwa razy i zostałeś na noc. Przypomnieć ci, kiedy ostatnio się z kimś tak oswoiłeś? – spytał McCall. – Nigdy – dodał, chociaż nie musiał.  
Stiles westchnął.  
\- Nie jestem jego szefem – zmienił temat.  
\- Jesteś szefem jego szefa – poprawił się Scott. – Może nie dostrzec różnicy i będziesz miał przewalone, stary – skomentował, wbijając wzrok z powrotem w ekran. – W razie czego cały czas tu jesteśmy, wiesz o tym, prawda?  
ooo  
Dzień ciągnął się nieskończenie długo. Derek znowu pracował w piątek, ale obiecał w sobotę wieczorem wpaść na dzień pizzy. Stiles od rana próbował uprzątnąć z Allison mieszkanie, ale Scott nie pomagał. Podwinął tylko nogi, gdy ułożył się miękko na kanapie, by nie przeszkadzać im, kiedy latali ze ścierkami i odkurzaczem.  
Lydia jakoś dwa dni wcześniej przestała okupować jego pokój, więc istniała szansa, że Derek zostanie na noc. Upewnił się, że w lodówce mieli świeże mleko, a w szafce płatki.  
Musieli przetransportować od Danny'ego dodatkową kanapę, bo miał być ich pełny skład z Beacon Hill i Derek. Nie było szans, żeby zmieścili się przed telewizorem na jednej tylko sofie.  
\- Kupiłeś soki? – spytała w pewnej chwili Allison.  
Scott tylko mruknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego i przełączył program.  
\- Na pewno chcesz wyjść za niego za mąż? – Stiles nie mógł tego nie skomentować.  
Allison wypuściła głośno powietrze z płuc jak byk na corridzie. Była spocona, zmęczona i ubrana w zmiętą koszulkę, a przed nią było jeszcze pieczenie. Wyjątkowo poważnie potraktowała ich zakład tym bardziej, że częściowo chodziło o jej kucharski honor. Stiles prawie żałował, że jej o tym powiedział, widząc teraz jej nerwy.  
\- Seks jest ok – odparła w końcu po raz pierwszy od poranka skupiając na sobie uwagę Scotta.  
\- Tylko ok? – spytał wstrząśnięty.  
Przepięła włosy na wyższy kucyk i skierowała się do kuchni bez słowa.  
\- Chyba mam przerąbane – stwierdził McCall.  
\- Raczej się przyzwyczaiła już do twojej szowinistycznej natury – odparł szybko, zbierając drobiazgi, które jego przyjaciel zazwyczaj zostawiał w podejrzanych miejscach. Jak kapsle od butelek na parapecie koło kwiatków. Osobiście nie wyobrażał sobie jak Allison da radę sprzątać sama po Scotcie. To była praca na cały etat, ale nie powiedział tego głośno.  
Mniej więcej osiem godzin i dwie kłótnie narzeczeńskie później, Danny pojawił się w towarzystwie kolejnego przylepionego do boku kolegi. Od pewnego czasu nawet ich nie przedstawiał i Stiles niemal miał ochotę zapytać jak chłopak ma na imię. Wydawało mu się nie na miejscu goszczenie kogoś anonimowego. Jackson przyszedł ze zgrzewką piwa i zdziwił się, gdy spytali go o Lydię. Od urodzin w zasadzie nie mieszkała już z nim. Pytanie gdzie się podziewała przez ten czas, pozostało otwarte dopóki nie pojawił się Derek wraz z nią i wysokim blondynem.  
\- Paul – przedstawiła go szybko i krótko, a potem pociągnęła za sobą Allison do kuchni.  
Chłopak uścisnął im dłonie i usiadł na sofie. Stiles przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Miał ochotę go przesłuchać, ale nie bardzo wiedział od czego zacząć. Lydia nie powinna stawiać ich w takiej sytuacji.  
\- Prawdziwa z niej wariatka, prawda? – zaczął Paul patrząc na nich z uśmiechem.  
Derek usiadł na drugiej kanapie, najwyraźniej też nie czując się dobrze z tym, że wiszą nad chłopakiem. Scott sięgnął po piwo i przesunął je bliżej stolika, żeby każdy mógł dosięgnąć do zgrzewki.  
\- Tak, Lyds potrafi zaskoczyć – stwierdził Stiles. – Znacie się z uczelni?  
Paul pokiwał głową niezdecydowanie.  
\- Studiuję na MIT – wytłumaczył. – Ale współpracowałem z Lydią od jakiegoś roku w ramach wolnej wymiany myśli. Potrafi być imponująca – dodał.  
\- Co robisz w Nowym Yorku? – spytał nagle Jackson i Scott uśmiechnął się kwaśno pod nosem.  
Paul roześmiał się szczerze rozbawiony, a po chwili upił łyk piwa.  
\- Konferencja – wyjaśnił chłopak. – Lyds wspomniała, że mam grzecznie odpowiadać na wasze pytania, bo odgryziecie mi głowę, a potem ona będzie musiała zamordować was, a przecież jej matematyczny talent nie może się zmarnować, a tak będzie jeśli wyląduje na krześle elektrycznym – wyrecytował jednym tchem i wziął kolejny łyk.  
\- To brzmi jak Lyds – orzekł Stiles.  
\- Kategorycznie – zgodził się Paul. Miał coś dodać jeszcze, ale Lydia wróciła z kuchni z pizzą. Allison szła krok za nią i niosła sztućce.  
\- Nie przepytujcie go. To straszny kujon – prychnęła, siadając tuż obok na kanapie. – Obiecałam chłopcu z MIT imprezę w nowojorskim stylu – dodała.  
\- MIT zamierza dotrzymać kroku – poinformował ją z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Przypominam, że MIT dzisiaj nie chciało wstać z łóżka – zakpiła, a Paul wyszczerzył się.  
\- Columbia chrapie.  
Lydia zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy i zaplotła ręce na piersi, a Stiles nie mógł nie parsknąć.  
\- Chrapiesz, Lyds. Jak diabli. Zbadaj zatoki – poradził jej, po czym zarobił niezbyt delikatny cios w ramię. Jak na filigranową blondynkę miała kategorycznie zbyt ciężką rękę. Musiała ją wyrobić nosząc za sobą książki. – Więc jak się poznaliście? – spytał wprost, widząc, że Paul poprawia jej opadające ramiączko sukienki w o wiele zbyt delikatnym geście niż można byłoby się spodziewać po jednonocnej przygodzie.  
Lydia przewróciła oczami i założyła nogę na nogę.  
\- Columbia kiedyś natrafiła na problem, a MIT pomogło go rozwiązać – zaczęła. – Sprawy badawcze. Okazało się, że Paul pracuje nad tym samym co ja. Nie będę was zanudzać, bo wasze niewielkie móżdżki nie wyłapią nawet połowy złożoności problemu – dodała.  
Chłopak roześmiał się pod nosem, jakby gdyby słyszał to nie pierwszy raz.  
\- Rozpracowywaliśmy to po godzinach przez skype. Lydia nie chciała zgodzić się na telekonferencję, więc myślałem, że ma z siedemdziesiąt lat i nazywałem ją panią Martin – dodał.  
\- A ja o tobie mówiłam 'chłopiec z MIT' – zaćwierkała.  
\- Więc pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy się dwa tygodnie temu – uzupełnił. – Miałem przyjechać tylko na weekend, ale nagle poczułem dziwną chęć na wzięcie urlopu naukowego – dodał tonem, który mówił 'nie wiem jak to się stało'.  
Lydia uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Musiałam się przeprowadzić tutaj, bo wystawał pod drzwiami mojego mieszkania. A nie cierpię intelektualnych leni. Urlop? – spytała retorycznie. – Czyżby Columbia cię zmęczyła umysłowo?  
Scott skrzywił się nieznacznie i wykonał wyjątkowo niecenzuralny gest, który chyba podpatrzył w programie MTV o bulimiczkach.  
\- Niedobrze mi jak na was patrzę – przyznał.  
Lydia parsknęła, podskakując na kanapie.  
\- Scott, próbuję właśnie powiedzieć, że przenoszę się na MIT od następnego roku. Za dwa tygodnie wyjadę, żeby przedstawić naszą wspólną pracę i jestem już umówiona z kierownikiem instytutu. Columbia oficjalnie wysyła mnie jako pracownika naukowego – dodała bardzo powoli, spoglądając wymownie na McCalla, ale Scott nie załapał.  
To Stiles był pierwszym, do którego doszło, co próbowała podsunąć im Lydia.  
\- O cholera! Jesteś najmłodszym pracownikiem naukowym Columbii! – krzyknął podnosząc się. – O Boże! Udało ci się?!  
\- To jeszcze nie Medal Fieldsa… - zaczęła. – Poza tym, Paul jest najmłodszych pracownikiem naukowym MIT. Myślę, że pomogliśmy sobie oboje – dodała, spoglądając na mężczyznę z pewną dozą czułości. – Więc… - urwała nagle zakłopotana.  
\- Lyds, jestem dumny. Wszyscy jesteśmy cholernie dumni, ale zaczynam się źle czuć w twoim towarzystwie – skomentował Stiles. – Po Scotcie też widzę, że naciska go twoje ogromne IQ. – McCall parsknął, ściskając dłoń narzeczonej.  
Lydia roześmiała się szczerze rozbawiona i Stiles nie widział jej nigdy szczęśliwszej.

ooo

Jackson przez cały wieczór był niezdrowo cichy. Stiles nie zamierzał mu współczuć, bo chociaż Lydia za wszelką cenę starała się nie patrzeć w jego stronę, Stilinski i tak wiedział, że jej decyzję o wyjeździe przyspieszył były współlokator.  
Derek przez cały wieczór obejmował go ręką w pasie i w końcu zgodził się, że Allison robi najlepszą pizzę. To była dostateczna nagroda za cały dzień nerwów. Film skończył się tuż przed północą i wszyscy zebrali się do wyjścia. Następnego dnia musieli wymyśleć jak oddać kanapę Danny'emu, bo Scott chyba uszkodził sobie plecy przy przenoszeniu jej pomiędzy piętrami. Pożegnali się pospiesznie z wychodzącymi, pozbierali naczynia ze stołu i nastawili zmywarkę. W chwilach takich jak ta, gdy wszędzie porozkładane były szklanki, Stiles naprawdę cieszył się, że żył kiedyś facet, który wymyślił takie urządzenie. Nie wyobrażał sobie zmywania do czwartej nad ranem, tym bardziej, że Derek dotykał go przy każdej okazji i teraz Stilinski nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym co zrobi, gdy zamknie za nimi drzwi swojej sypialni.  
Scott w końcu zaciągnął Allison do łazienki i wyszli chichocząc, co oznaczało, że zamierzał jej wynagrodzić poranne kłótnie o sprzątanie.  
\- Idziesz jutro do pracy? – spytał Dereka, który rozsiadł się na kanapie.  
\- Nie, mam dwa dni urlopu – poinformował go. – Moja siostra zaciąga mnie ponownie na jakąś sztukę. – Skrzywił się z niesmakiem.  
Stiles pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Teatr też nie należał do jego ulubionych form sztuki.  
\- Hm – mruknął pod nosem, siadając okrakiem na mężczyźnie. – Jesteś bardzo zmęczony? – spytał, pochylając się do jego szyi.  
Derek natychmiast przyciągnął go bliżej, nie tracąc czasu. Ugryzł go bardziej niż pocałował, ale Stiles nawet nie drgnął. Derek potrafił być czuły, gdy chciał, częściej jednak szczypał go i podgryzał. Co wcale nie było nieprzyjemne. Raczej zaskakująco interesujące. Stiles jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić pomiędzy nimi tej czułostkowej słodyczy, którą obdarzali się non stop Scott i Allison.  
\- Przenosimy się? – spytał bardziej niż zaproponował, odchylając się do tyłu. Już przyzwyczaił się, że Derek zostawiał mu czerwone ślady na szyi. Allison kilka z nich zapudrowała zanim wyszedł na spotkanie z firmowymi prawnikami. Kołnierzyk koszuli nie przykrył tych tuż pod linią szczęki.  
\- Przenosimy się – zadecydował odrobinę pewniej, gdy poczuł pierwsze fale podniecenia.  
\- Yhy – wymruczał Derek, gryząc go w płatek ucha.  
Tylko cudem niczego nie uszkadzając po drodze dotarli do łóżka. Stiles wspiął się na nie, pamiętając od razu o tym, żeby już teraz zacząć rozpinać te cholerne guziki, które oddzielały go od skóry Dereka. Nie było to jednak najłatwiejsze, bo mężczyzna nie wykazywał w tym aspekcie najmniejszej współpracy, zajmując się raczej czynnie próbami pozbawienia Stilinskiego t-shirtu, przy okazji liżąc go po nowo odkrytych rejonach skóry. To było przyjemne, ale rozpraszające, więc Stiles po prostu starał się nie drżeć, gdy jego mięśnie napinały się pod mokrą pieszczotą i z determinacją przeciągał guziki przez kolejne dziurki. W końcu sapnął zirytowany i złapał Hale'a za twarz przyciągając go bliżej własnych ust.  
To prawie podziałało, bo Derek przynajmniej nie molestował już jego klatki piersiowej. Zamiast jednak tego położył ich płasko na łóżku i zaczął okupować jego usta, co także nie było zbyt pomocne, więc Stiles zrobił jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mi na myśl i ugryzł go lekko w język.  
\- Ała? – zaryzykował pytanie Derek, odrywając się na chwilę.  
\- Nigdy nie zdołam rozpiąć tych guzików – poskarżył się Stiles i nawet w ciemności czuł, że mężczyzna uśmiecha się krzywo.  
Derek nie tracąc czasu zdjął po prostu koszulę przez głowę, rozpiął pasek zegarka, odkładając go na szafkę i ponownie przyparł go do pościeli. To był tak domowy gest, że serce Stilesa zabiło odrobinę mocniej.  
\- Czy teraz mogę kontynuować? – spytał Derek lekko ochrypniętym głosem.  
Stiles sięgnął do jego paska, ale został szybko powstrzymany. Derek pochylił się do jego wyciągniętego ramienia i polizał zgięcie jego łokcia. Jeśli do tej pory to miejsce nie wydawało mu się erotyczne, właśnie zmienił zdanie. Pieszczota odrobinę łaskotała, ale przede wszystkim igrała z jego zakończeniami nerwowymi w sposób, który można by uznać za zakazany. Cholernie szorstkie wąskie usta potarły jego cienką skórę i bardzo powoli przeniosły się w górę skubiąc po drodze biceps, aż dotarły do obojczyka i Derek przyssał się na krótki moment tylko po to, żeby drugą ręką podrażnić jego sutek po drugiej stronie.  
\- Och – wyrwało się z jego ust, gdy kolejny raz poczuł cholerną iskrę przyjemności rozpalającą się gdzieś w jego podbrzuszu.  
Jeśli dążyli tam gdzie myślał, że podążają – Stiles był w pełni na pokładzie. Próbował obrócić się tak, że to Derek był pod spodem, ale mężczyzna przyblokował go nogą, którą wsunął pomiędzy jego własne i tak… To było kategorycznie dobre. Być całowanym w ten sposób i stymulowanym przez delikatne pchnięcia bioder.  
Szerokie barki Dereka unosiły się nad nim, napięte i twarde, gdy masował je dłońmi i to tak idealnie kontrastowało z jego własnym niezbyt umięśnionym ciałem, że miał ochotę zatopić w nich zęby. Sprawdzić czy są tak niewzruszone i niemal kamienne. Zatopił nos w jego włosach, gdy Derek skubiąc jego skórę zsuwał się coraz niżej i niżej, aż dotarł do pępka i rozpoczynającej się tam kępki czarnych włosków. Mężczyzna zawisł na chwilę w tym miejscu i odchylił głowę, nagle mierząc go oceniającym spojrzeniem. Stiles nie wiedział czy wyglądał bardzo głupio kiwając energicznie w odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie, ale szybko zmitygował się i nim Derek z powrotem powrócił do tematu jego paska, sam sięgnął po to co mu należne.  
\- Musimy się tego pozbyć – szepnął drżącym głosem, szarpiąc się ze spodniami Hale'a.  
Z przyjemnością zauważył, że ręce Dereka też się trzęsą i mężczyzna oddycha tak jakby przepłynął kilka długości basenów, gdy zsuwał z siebie resztę odzieży. Stiles nie wiedział, gdzie wszystko zrzucił, ale w tej chwili to było najmniej ważne, bo w końcu obaj byli nadzy i mógł poczuć jak bardzo są spoceni i podnieceni i…  
\- Cholera – sapnął. Ciało Dereka była gorące i to nie gorące, bo seksowne, ale po prostu skóra mężczyzny aż parzyła od wydzielanego ciepła. Niemal promienia, jakby miał z tysiąc stopni. Stiles czekał na jakiś jego ruch, ale Derek tylko przyglądał mu się z góry, wisząc nad nim i kiedy opuścił się w dół, przygniatając go ponownie do materaca to było o wiele mniej niezręczne. Stiles w ciemności nie widział jego penisa, ale czuł jego całą długość na swoim biodrze, i tak miał wszelkie empiryczne dowody na to, że mężczyzna jest podniecony. Po raz pierwszy chyba żałował, że nie włączył światła, gdy wchodzili do sypialni.  
Stiles objął jego plecy rękami i po prostu przekrzywił głowę w ten sposób, by mógł go wygodnie pocałować. Nie chciał, żeby trącili się nosami, a leżąc pod spodem nie miał za bardzo innej możliwości ruchu. Przez chwilę starał się opanować jęki, które chciały wyrwać mu się z ust ilekroć naga skóra ocierała się o siebie, ale w końcu odpuścił i zaczął wzdychać otwarcie w usta mężczyzny.  
Derek mruknął z zadowoleniem i podjął kolejną żmudną wędrówkę w dół jego ciała. Jądra Stilesa były tak twarde, że po prostu musiał rozszerzyć nogi wpuścić tam mężczyznę, bo inaczej chyba by je zmiażdżył. Poważnie to był jedyny powód, bo naprawdę nie rozkładał właśnie nóg szerzej z innego.  
I chyba powiedział to na głos, bo Derek zamarł nad jego pępkiem i parsknął.  
\- Powiedz, że nie powiedziałem tego na głos – sapnął Stiles nie bardzo wiedząc czy chce znać odpowiedź.  
Derek pocałował jego wystającą kość biodrową.  
\- Lubię twoją spontaniczność – powiedział po prostu. – Lubię to jak reagujesz na mój dotyk – dodał, przesuwając opuszkami palców po jego żebrach i sprawiając, że kręgosłup Stilesa wygiął się w łuk.  
\- To perwersyjne – odparł, łapiąc powietrze szeroko otwartymi ustami.  
Derek uniósł się odrobinę i ponownie spojrzał na niego mrużąc oczy.  
\- W łóżku każdy powinien być trochę perwersyjny.  
\- A jeśli ktoś nie jest? – spytał Stiles i poważnie Scott miał rację. O wiele za dużo mówił. Powinien zamknąć się pozwolić Derekowi działać, bo to był ewidentnie człowiek czynu. I tak, Stiles właśnie stał się jego największym fanem.  
\- Jego strata – odparł Derek. – Nie sądzę jednak, żebyśmy my akurat mieli z tym problem – zażartował.  
\- Jesteśmy perwersyjni? – zdziwił się Stiles, podnosząc się odrobinę na łokciach. Z tej pozycji widział całe plecy Dereka i dwie półkule pośladków, i chociaż w ciemności nie dostrzegał tatuażu, to on też tam gdzieś na pewno był. – Chciałeś powiedzieć, że ty jesteś perwersyjny – droczył się.  
Derek powoli, z rozmysłem, zsunął swoją dłoń w dół i zamknął ją wokół członka Stilesa, który syknął, oddychając nagle z trudem. Derek wciąż na niego patrzył, zawieszony kilka centymetrów nad jego biodrami i gdyby opuścił niżej twarz, tak Stiles mógłby poczuć jego drapiący zarost na skórze.  
\- O tym właśnie mówię – wymruczał mężczyzna i Siliński wystraszył się, że ponownie powiedział coś na głos. – Jęczysz, Stiles. Mruczysz, warczysz i jęczysz. I sapiesz – dodał, poruszając ostrożnie dłonią. – Do pokerowego wieczorka nie mogłem cię rozgryźć – ciągnął, chociaż Stiles naprawdę nie wiedział dlaczego Derek do niego mówił, bo słyszał piąte przez dziesiąte. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie też sprawę, że jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada w niekontrolowanym tempie, a przez jego otwarte usta faktycznie mogłyby przedostawać się jakieś dźwięki, ale jeśli tak było i tak ich nie słyszał, bo szum krwi w jego uszach dostatecznie zagłuszał wszystko wokół. – Działasz na adrenalinę – dodał Derek. – Robisz się bardziej pewny siebie, gdy wzrasta ciśnienie. – I tak, tak Stiles naprawdę czuł się wyjątkowo pewny wszystkiego. Jak na przykład tego, że jeśli Derek nie przestanie ruszać ręką i patrzeć na niego tak jak teraz to dojdzie tu i teraz albo wspomniane ciśnienie go zabije. Jego członek był cholernie twardy już wcześniej, ale w tej chwili sączył się i Stiles był naprawdę dumny z tego, że jego erekcja nie przeszła do historii po spektakularnym orgazmie. – A ja zamierzam ci zapewnić tyle adrenaliny, ile tylko zapragniesz – zakończył mężczyzna i tej nocy nie rozmawiali już więcej.  
ooo  
Poranki po seksie można podzielić na kilka kategorii; są te, które w zasadzie schodzą na przypomnieniu sobie tego, co robiło się w nocy. Oraz te, gdzie pamięć jest tak doskonała, że pozostaje się tylko wstydzić. Takie, podczas których ktoś przynosi ci śniadanie do łóżka i inne, gdy to ty je podajesz.  
Poranek Stilesa nie należał do żadnej z powyższych kategorii. Kiedy w końcu otworzył oczy miał ochotę zawyć – wszystko, dosłownie wszystko go bolało. Derek obejmował go swoją wielką ręką w pasie i przytulał do klatki piersiowej, więc Stilinski był tą mniejszą łyżeczką. Nie miał ochoty się nawet kłócić w tej kwestii, bo tylko dłoń Hale'a chroniła go przed upadkiem. Jakoś w czasie snu przemieścili się tak, że leżał na skraju łóżka i centymetry dzieliły go przed bolesny spotkaniem z podłogą. Zbierając się w sobie, wbił się instynktownie w ciało za sobą budząc swojego gościa, który potarł zarośniętym podbródkiem o jego kark, przyjemnie drapiąc go i posyłając w dół kręgosłupa iskierki. Miał ochotę wygiął się w łuk, ale waga Dereka uniemożliwiała mu aż tak zaawansowany ruch.  
\- Dzień dobry – wymruczał mu w szyję mężczyzna.  
Stiles próbował zakryć twarz poduszką, ale podobnie jak cała pościel pachniała seksem i potem.  
\- Bry – zachrypiał w końcu. – Cholera. – Spróbował odkaszlnąć, ale gardło po prostu go piekło. – Cholera – powtórzył, czując, że Derek uśmiecha się do jego pleców. – To nie jest śmieszne.  
\- Wręcz przeciwnie – odparł Hale. – Sądzę nawet, że awansowaliśmy na najgłośniejszą parę w tym bloku – zażartował, a Stiles dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że gardło mógł zedrzeć w nocy tylko w jeden sposób.  
\- Kurwa – parsknął.  
Czuł jak Derek zanim drży, próbując się nie roześmiać i sam nie mógł poradzić na to, że też zachichotał.  
\- To twoja wina – dodał, obracając się, by leżeć przodem do mężczyzny.  
\- Potraktuję to jako komplement – odparł Derek, cmokając go w usta.  
Byli brudni, spoceni i potrzebowali prysznica, ale Stiles nie chciał wychodzić z łóżka, bo tam za drzwiami czekała rzeczywistość. A co najgorsze Scott. Tak, Scott był zdecydowanie gorszy niż rzeczywistość.  
\- Może nas nie słyszeli – powiedział z nadzieją Stiles, a Derek uśmiechnął się na ten widok.  
\- Mnie na pewno nie – stwierdził z pewnością w głosie, a Stiles zakrył twarz dłońmi.  
Allison chyba już wstała, bo usłyszał, że ktoś krząta się w kuchni. Przeważnie to ona była pierwsza na nogach i przygotowywała śniadanie. Stiles rozejrzał się za ubraniami, ale ich zdecydowana większość znajdowała się zbyt daleko łóżka, by mógł stąd do nich sięgnąć. Zasnęli nago, spleceni ze sobą ciasno, ale w słonecznym świetle dnia paradowanie na golasa nie wydawało mu się zbyt zabawne. Zsunął się więc z posłania i pociągnął za sobą kołdrę, odkrywając w całości Dereka.  
\- Co robisz? – spytał mężczyzna podejrzliwym tonem.  
\- Godnie wstaję z łóżka – odparł starając się brzmieć wyniośle, ale chrypka ponownie mu przeszkodziła.  
Derek wyglądał tak jakby miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale po prostu pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową i rozłożył się wygodniej na łóżku, przejmując je w swoje posiadanie. Stiles zerknął na niego sprzed swojej szafy, zastanawiając się jakie ubrania mogłyby pasować na Hale'a. Derek na śniadaniu na pewno nie mógł się pojawić w tym stanie – ewidentnie nagi i pokryty czerwonymi znakami spędzonej nocy. Chociaż z drugiej strony były dowodem tego, że Stiles był równie aktywny co on, więc Stilinski zawahał się szukając koszulki.  
\- Łazienka jest po przeciwnej stronie salonu – odparł, odwracając się akurat w momencie, w którym Derek podnosił się z łóżka, ale mężczyzna nie sięgnął po podawane mu spodnie.  
Zamiast tego pociągnął za skraj kołdry, która opadła miękko na podłogę u stóp Stilesa, a potem objął chłopaka ciasno ramionami. Stali tak przez chwilę w bezruchu po prostu stykając się klatkami piersiowymi aż Stilinski w końcu westchnął.  
\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś – powiedział.  
\- Ja też – odparł Derek, ale nie ruszył się ani o krok.  
Stiles wypuścił z zaciśniętych pięści ubranie i położył mężczyźnie ręce na biodrach.  
\- Musimy się wykąpać – wymruczał w jego skórę. – A potem coś zjeść.  
\- Allison jest w kuchni – odpowiedział Derek.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- I tak nie mamy wyjścia. W końcu będziemy musieli wyjść – odparł.  
Derek zaczął go całować po szyi, chyba doskonale wiedząc, co igiełki jego zarostu wyprawiają ze skórą Stilesa, który powoli ponownie się roztapiał w jego ramionach. To było cholernie złe, że można było nim tak łatwo manipulować, więc wziął głębszy oddech, żeby się opanować i wbił palce w biodra mężczyzny.  
\- Kąpiel – wymruczał słysząc, że głos go zawodzi. – A potem śniadanie, a potem możemy tu wrócić.  
\- Brzmi jak plan – zgodził się Derek. – Ale chyba zostanę przy swojej koszulce – dodał.  
Po kilku minutach przemknęli do łazienki, starając się jak najmniej rzucać w oczy. Allison chyba to rozumiała, bo zamarła przed lodówką udając, że szuka czegoś o wiele dłużej niż powinna.  
Kiedy wrócili do salonu wciąż stała w szlafroku, nieuczesana i z sinymi cieniami od niewyspania. Rzuciła Stilesowi trudne do zweryfikowania spojrzenie, upijając spory łyk kawy i spytała:  
\- Co chcecie na śniadanie?  
Stilinski miał właśnie otworzyć usta, ale zamknął je pospiesznie, bo Scott właśnie wygrzebał się ze swojej sypialni i spojrzał na niego spode łba.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się z nim Derek, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.  
McCall zamiast tego stanął koło swojej narzeczonej i podkradł jej kawę.  
\- Ktoś tu nie jest rannym ptaszkiem – szepnął Hale do Stilesa, ale najwyraźniej Scott go usłyszał.  
\- Jestem ranny, zapewniam – powiedział. – Ranny w uszy – dodał. – I nie będziemy o tym nigdy więcej rozmawiać. Poważnie. Nigdy. – Wycelował palcem w Stilesa. – A ty nie udawaj teraz niewiniątka.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles w pełni zaczynał pojmować dlaczego Scott nie potrafił mówić o niczym innym tylko o Allison. Sam miał ochotę wszystkie zdania zaczynać od 'Derek' lub 'Z Derekiem', ponieważ czas, który razem spędzali był najważniejszymi chwilami dnia.  
Stiles wciąż co prawda przychodził do baru i odrabiał tam część zadań domowych czy ćwiczeń, ale jednak dużo częściej po prostu spotykali się czy to na pokerze czy pizzy z przyjaciółmi. Nie wiedział jak to się stało, ale ilekroć myślał o mężczyźnie coś ciepłego pojawiało się w jego klatce piersiowej. Czegoś takiego nie czuł nawet na myśl o ojcu czy kimkolwiek ze swojej rodziny, więc z zasady bał się to do końca zdefiniować.  
Nie chodziło o to, że Derek nie czuł czegoś podobnego. Nie rozmawiali o tym, ale chyba byli na tym samym etapie zauroczenia. Hale trzymał u niego część swoich koszul, a Stiles przemycił do mieszkania mężczyzny sporo swoich kujońskich koszulek z nadrukiem. Poznał nawet jego siostrę, która okazała się dość opiekuńcza w stosunku do swojego brata i nawet mu groziła.  
To musiało być coś poważnego.  
Stiles niestety nie miał z kim o tym porozmawiać, bo Lydia wyprowadziła się. Jackson popadł w swego rodzaju depresję i próbował znaleźć sobie dziewczynę nie tylko do sypiania, co niestety mu się jak do tej pory nie udawało. Danny natomiast od pewnego czasu go unikał i Stiles nie miał czelności po rewelacjach przekazanych przez Dereka, zawracać chłopakowi głowę.  
Allison i Scott wciąż żyli w swoim małym świecie, który zmniejszył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy ustalili kiedy dokładnie powiadomią Chrisa o zaręczynach. Argent miał się pojawić w Nowym Yorku pod koniec miesiąca i kolacja została ustalona na tę datę.  
\- Scott nie będzie próbował zbiec z miasta? – spytał Derek, gdy leżeli razem w łóżku.  
Stiles nauczył się, że posiadanie nagiego mężczyzny na swoim posłaniu było genialnym uczuciem. Prawie tak dobrym jak to obecne, gdy znajdowali się bez ubrań w mieszkaniu Dereka.  
Mieli już stały tygodniowy rozkład zajęć. U Hale'a zostawali po każdym czwartkowym pokerze, bo Stiles zaczynał zajęcia późno, a Derek szedł do pracy dopiero wieczorem. W soboty spali u Stilesa, a wtedy Hale od razu zostawał w barze nawet nie docierając do domu.  
Po pierwszej nocy, którą Derek został u niego, przeprowadzili z McCallem bardzo poważną rozmowę na temat głośnego zachowywania się w bardzo cienkich ścianach mieszkania. Stiles starał się nie czerwienić i odciągnąć Scotta od tematu, ale chrypka wcale mu nie pomagała. Ustalili jednak, że obie strony postarają się na przyszłość zachowywać ciszej.  
\- Jeśli ucieknie, nie dostanie Allison – odparł Stiles, przeciągając się. – Już to przerabiałem. Dwa dni wcześniej będzie miał ataki paniki, a potem dojdzie do niego, że jeśli stchórzy Chris mu tego nie zapomni do końca życia – dodał.  
\- Ojciec Allison jest aż tak straszny? – spytał Derek, odkładając książkę na szafkę nocną i zsuwając się niżej pod kołdrę, tak że obaj znajdowali się teraz na jednej wysokości.  
Objął go lekko ramieniem i zabrał mu podręcznik, który Stiles przeglądał bardziej niż czytał.  
\- Chris? Chris jest najstraszniejszy. Jego żona, Victoria, ma sklep z bronią i mówię to całkiem poważnie – zastrzegł. – Dostałem od niej karnet na strzelnicę i chciała mi wyrobić z okazji urodzin pozwolenie na broń.  
\- Boże… - mruknął Derek.  
\- To nawet w połowie nie oddaje tego jak się jej kiedyś baliśmy. Chris jest… naprawdę uroczy przy niej. Gdybym miał wybierać z kim wolałbym się skonfliktować to kategorycznie byłby on. Kobiety działają zbyt instynktownie. Nigdy nie wiedziałem jak z nią rozmawiać. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że gdy się z nią nie zgadzam wyciągnie broń i odstrzeli mi głowę – stwierdził.  
\- Nie może być aż tak straszna – wymruczał mu w ucho Derek, ale Stiles przywarł do niego mocniej.  
\- Mieszkałem całe moje życie z szeryfem i w połowie naszych szafek znajdywały się albo pistolety albo naboje. Victoria trzyma dwa glocki w kuchni i strzelbę w sypialni, i to jest o wiele straszniejsze – urwał. – Zresztą mam nadzieję, że wybierzesz się ze mną na tę kolację – zaczął, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej, żeby słuchać bicia serca mężczyzny.  
Derek pocałował go w czubek głowy.  
\- Mam to potraktować jak zaproszenie? – spytał tylko.  
\- Tak. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz zobaczyć się z moją straszną przyszywaną ciotką i wujkiem. Będzie też mama Scotta, ale mój ojciec musiał zostać, bo prowadzi jakąś sprawę – zaczął szybko.  
\- Jeśli nie będę musiał bronić Scotta to z miłą chęcią – wymruczał mężczyzna.  
Stiles wypuścił z płuc chwilę przytrzymywane powietrze.  
\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że przegapiłbym okazję do spotkania twojej rodziny – dodał Derek.  
\- Zdałem sobie sprawę, że zacząłem opowiadać o Victorii i broni, a potem cię zaprosiłem. Nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał, że będziesz tarczą strzelniczą. Nie pozwolę ci zrobić nic złego – zapewnił go pospiesznie i bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał, że Derek zaczyna się śmiać. – Poważnie. Oni są straszni, ale będę cię bronił.  
Derek zatopił nos w jego włosach i chwilę milczał.  
\- Mój obrońca? – parsknął.  
\- Możesz się śmiać. Zobaczymy co zrobisz na widok Victorii. Scott już przestał udawać, że mnie nie potrzebuje. Możecie być super męscy z tymi wielkimi mięśniami, ale każdy mięknie na jej widok – dodał.  
\- Yhy – zgodził się z nim Derek.  
\- Zobaczymy – powtórzył pewnie Stiles i właśnie te słowa miał ochotę przypomnieć mężczyźnie, gdy usiedli z pozostałymi do kolacji.  
W zasadzie Scott idealnie wymyślił, że powinni wybrać się do restauracji. Prawie nic im tam nie zagrażało. Victoria wyglądała oszałamiająco, aczkolwiek jej wzrok, gdy patrzyła na McCalla i Hale'a nie należał do najbardziej łagodnych. Derek siedział wyprostowany i spięty tuż obok Scotta. Wydawało się, że stara się na siłę nie wzbudzać sobą zainteresowania. Stiles miał ochotę śmiać się ilekroć wykonywał bardzo oszczędne, minimalne ruchy, które i tak nie uchodziły uwagi kobiety.  
Sytuację oczywiście próbowała ratować mama Scotta, opowiadając od czasu do czasu anegdoty dotyczące ich dzieciństwa, ale to wcale nie rozładowywało sytuacji.  
\- Więc Scott – zaczął Chris w pewnej chwili.  
\- Tak panie Argent – odparł McCall.  
\- Zamierzacie dalej mieszkać ze Stilesem? – spytał nakładając na widelec niewielką porcję jedzenia.  
Stilinski odetchnął z ulgą. O tym rozmawiali ze Scottem. Znaleźli nawet niewielkie mieszkanie, które przyszli państwo McCallowie mogliby wynająć po ślubie. Oboje pracowali w Nowy Yorku, więc nie planowali przenosić się z powrotem do Beacon Hills.  
\- Znaleźliśmy mieszkanie. Przeniesiemy się tam za kilka tygodni – odpowiedział Scott pospiesznie.  
Chris pokiwał głową i spojrzał na żonę.  
\- Kiedy szliście na studia, Allison odmówiła wykorzystania apartamentu, który należy do rodziny. Rozmawiałem już z twoją mamą. – Spojrzał wymownie na Melissę, która uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Uznaliśmy, że nie ma sensu, żebyście kupowali mieszkanie. W ciągu tego miesiąca załatwimy wszystkie formalności i przepiszemy je na was – odparł, sięgając po kieliszek wina.  
Scott zaniemówił, a Allison złapała go mocniej za rękę i uśmiechnęła się do ojca.  
\- Nie wiem czy możemy to przyjąć – zaczął lekko zszokowany.  
\- Możecie, a nawet musicie – odparł Chris spokojnie sącząc alkohol. – Wiem, że dobrze zarabiasz, ale nie widzę sensu, żebyście się musieli męczyć i zaczynać od nowa, gdy jesteśmy w stanie wam pomóc – dodał.  
Scott zrobił odrobinę za duży wdech i ścisnął dłoń swojej narzeczonej.  
\- Dziękujemy, tato – odparła szybko Allison.  
Przez chwilę panowała względna cisza, aż Victoria odchrząknęła i spojrzała swoimi niezbyt przyjaznymi oczami na Dereka.  
\- A czym pan się zajmuje, panie Hale? Poznaliście się na uczelni? – spytała z pozoru konwersacyjnym tonem, ale Derek spiął się nieznacznie. Stiles rozważał przez chwilę czy przyjść mu z pomocą, ale doszedł do wniosku, że mężczyzna da sobie radę.  
\- Nie. Bar, w którym pracuję znajduje się nieopodal uczelni, na której studiuje Stiles – odparł, odchrząkując lekko. Milczał przez prawie godzinę i teraz miał lekką chrypkę. Allison wyglądała na rozbawioną, a Scott nareszcie na szczęśliwego, że Victoria znalazła sobie nowy cel.  
\- Jest pan barmanem? – zdziwiła się.  
\- Tak. Stilesa początkowo to bardzo interesowało – odparł.  
\- W zasadzie to logiczne – westchnęła kobieta, patrząc karcąco na Stilinskiego. Chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, w którą stronę zmierza ta rozmowa i niemal miał właśnie się wtrącić, gdy Derek ponownie podjął temat.  
\- Opowiadał mi o swojej matce. Zdaje się, że też była barmanką – zaczął Derek.  
Victoria spojrzała na mężczyznę zaskoczona, a potem przeniosła swój wzrok na Stilesa.  
\- Tak. Amelia prowadziła bar w Beacon Hills – urwała. – W takim bądź razie będę miała pana na muszce – dodała i Derek spiął się jeszcze bardziej. – Stiles nie opowiada byle komu o swojej rodzinie – wyjaśniła. – Wyciągnięcie z niego jakichkolwiek informacji jest prawie niemożliwe. Chociaż sporo mówi. Zawsze sądziłam, że powinien pracować w służbach specjalnych, ale nie przepada za bronią. Poluje pan, panie Hale? – spytała.  
Derek zamrugał, jakby nie docierało do niego w pełni pytanie.  
\- W Beacon Hills organizujemy polowania. Mógłby pan przyjechać, aby wziąć udział chociaż w jednym – odparła i Stiles miał ochotę zacząć chichotać, bo Derek wyglądał na skrajnie przerażonego. Victoria zaprosiła go takim tonem, jakby zamierzała postrzelić go właśnie podczas takiego wypadu.  
\- Nie strzelam – wyjąkał Derek i poluzował krawat.  
\- Jaka szkoda. Miałam nadzieję, że namówi pan Stilesa – odparła od niechcenia, sięgając po kieliszek.  
Derek spojrzał spanikowany na swojego chłopaka i poruszył parę razy gałkami ocznymi, jakby chciał dać mu znać, że chce z nim natychmiast porozmawiać. Po czym zdjął z kolan serwetkę i położył ją na stole koło prawie nietkniętego jedzenia.  
\- Przepraszam na chwilę – powiedział, wstając.  
Stiles wyszedł tuż za nim i zatrzymał się na korytarzu, gdzie Derek właśnie robił dwa głębokie wdechy.  
\- Na rany Chrystusa, czy ona właśnie groziła, że mnie zastrzeli? – spytał szybko.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i po prostu złapał go za rękę, próbując w ten sposób dodać otuchy.  
\- Victoria tak ma. Nie robi tego specjalnie, po prostu jest dość… mało empatyczna – wyjaśnił. – Poza tym obiecałem ci, że nie dam cię skrzywdzić – przypomniał.  
\- Trzymam cię za słowo – westchnął Derek.  
\- Jeszcze dwadzieścia, góra trzydzieści minut – obiecał.  
Derek zrobił głęboki wdech i ruszył z powrotem na salę nie puszczając jednak dłoni Stilesa.  
\- Nie wiem co zrobisz, żeby mi to wynagrodzić – szepnął, gdy siadali.  
Chłopak posłał mu kolejny uśmiech i sięgnął po swój kieliszek z winem.  
\- Coś przegapiliśmy? – spytał.  
\- Rodzice chcą wrócić do hotelu, ale zastanawiamy się jeszcze czy nie wpaść na lampkę wina do nas. Chociaż mama jest zmęczona – zaczęła Allison. Melissa też wyglądała na wyczerpaną. Przylecieli w południe i już jutro mieli wracać.  
\- My niestety jesteśmy umówieni na wieczór – odparł od razu, wiedząc, że Derek ma już dość stresów jak na jeden dzień. Victorię należało dawkować początkowo w niewielkich ilościach. Potem nawet jej czarny humor był bardziej znośny.  
Hale odchrząknął delikatnie i spojrzał w stronę Chrisa.  
\- Stiles wspominał, że nauczył go pan grać w pokera. Wybieramy się właśnie na wieczorek przy kartach, więc jeśli panie są zmęczone. – Spojrzał wymownie na Melissę i Victorię. – Mógłby nam pan potowarzyszyć – zaproponował.  
Chris pokiwał głową i skinął na kelnera. Gdy tylko uregulował rachunek i zapisał adres Isaaca, pojechał wraz z pozostałymi do hotelu. Chociaż wspominał coś o przebraniu się, Stiles wiedział, że mężczyzna zapewne po prostu zmieni koszulę na świeżą. Argent niemal zawsze wyglądał oficjalnie, co przytłaczało większość znajomych. Jednak jego praca wymagała tego, żeby robił dobre wrażenie.  
Zresztą obaj z Derekiem nie mieli czasu zmienić swoich ubrań. I sami u Isaaca pokazali się w bardzo formalnych strojach.  
\- Cześć, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie wam przeszkadzała obecność mojego wujka – odparł, siadając na swoim już miejscu. – Gra fatalnie – dodał. – Ale jakie ma do tego serce.  
Derek parsknął i pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- No co? – spytał Stiles. – To mój wujek, a ponieważ był wyjątkowo kulturalny dzisiaj i nie próbował nikogo nastraszyć nie zdradzę wam jak powinno się go czytać. Obstawiam, że będzie grał ostrożnie – dodał, a potem sięgnął po komórkę, sprawdzając godzinę.  
Isaac zaczął rozkładać żetony, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie. Po chwili do środka wszedł Chris Argent z dwiema butelkami; jedną wina, którą postawił przed Stilesem, a drugą whiskey.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że napiją się panowie ze mną – odparł. – Nazywam się Christopher Argent – przedstawił się.  
Stiles poklepał miejsce obok siebie, gdy jego wujek ściskał po kolei dłonie pozostałych graczy. Parę minut później wszyscy już zamilkli, kontemplując swoje karty. Stiles wiedział, że musi zrzucić pierwszą rękę, ponieważ Peter wyglądał na o wiele za bardzo zadowolonego, gdy nadeszła jego kolej w podejmowaniu decyzji. Oczywiście podbił, więc Stilinski rzucił na środek swoje karty i sięgnął po wino.  
\- Coś słabo, młody – dogryzł mu Chris, wrzucając na środek żetony. Wciąż pozostawał w grze. – Rozumiem, że poznaliście Stilesa przez Dereka. A Dereka? – spytał, spoglądając na zebranych.  
\- Wspólna siłownia – odparł Peter bez wahania. – Z pozostałymi w zasadzie widujemy się w pracy. Isaac obsługuje nasze komputery. Joshua jest radcą prawnym, a pozostali podobnie jak ja, policjantami.  
Chris pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Policjanci i barman. Prawie jak w domu, Stiles? – spytał chłopaka, który spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.  
\- Brakuje mi tylko handlarza broni – odparł, a Peter niemal podskoczył na te słowa. – Spokojnie. Derek dzisiaj miał nieprzyjemność poznać ciocię Vicky – wyjaśnił sztucznie radosnym tonem. – Victoria, żona Chrisa prowadzi sklep z bronią. Ma wszystkie pozwolenia i takie tam – urwał.  
Derek upił odrobinę whiskey ze swojej szklanki i zrzucił swoje karty bez zastanowienia.  
\- A ty jesteś wujkiem Stilesa ze strony matki? – spytał Peter, zdając się na intuicję, ponieważ Chris nosił inne nazwisko.  
\- Nie do końca – zaczął Chris, spoglądając niepewnie na spadający flop. – Dokładnie to jestem sąsiadem Stilinskich z Beacon Hills, ale dzieciaki się zaprzyjaźniły bardzo wcześnie. Scott, najlepszy przyjaciel Stilesa planuje poślubić moją córkę. Stiles z kolei jest ich świadkiem… - dodał. – Zresztą znamy się dość długo i współpracuję z rodziną już od kilku lat… - Podbił, gdy spadła przedostatnia karta.  
Stiles nie śledził dokładnie rozdania, ale wystarczyła mu zainteresowana mina Dereka. Nie był zbyt dobry w opowiadaniu o sobie, co wiedział, że odrobinę irytowało mężczyznę. Derek dowiadywał się więcej o nim przez przypadek bądź podczas rozmów z przyjaciółmi, więc w zasadzie nie zamierzał przerywać Chrisowi.  
\- Zresztą, jeśli myślisz, że moja żona jest niebezpieczna – urwał Argent. – To nie wyobrazisz sobie nawet jaka była matka Stilesa.  
\- Nie przesadzaj. Trzymamy w domu broń, bo tata jest szeryfem. Nie robimy tego dla przyjemności – parsknął chłopak.  
\- Och, nie bądź taki skromny. Może opowiem najbardziej romantyczną opowieść jaką w życiu słyszałem – dodał całkiem rozbawiony. – O tym jak poznali się twoi rodzice.  
Stiles przewrócił oczami i upił kolejny łyk wina. Chris doskonale wiedział jakie wybrać. Alkohol był lekko słodki, ale nie mdły.  
\- Mój ojciec nie cierpi kiedy to robisz. Mama opowiedziała ci to w tajemnicy – przypomniał.  
\- Przestań. Wszyscy w mieście wiedzieli, że jej nie cierpiał – zaczął Chris nieporuszony słabym protestem. – Wyobraźcie sobie młodą kobietę, która przeprowadza się samotnie z Nowego Yorku do niewielkiego miasteczka w Kalifornii i otwiera bar – ciągnął dalej. – Oczywiście Amelia od początku wkurzała Johna. Była niezależna, pyskata i nigdy się z nim nie zgadzała, a John dopiero objął urząd szeryfa i traktował to bardzo poważnie. Jakoś w pół roku później w miasteczku zdarzyła się seria gwałtów. Nie mogli znaleźć sprawcy, więc John zarządził godzinę policyjną dla kobiet, co uważałem osobiście za genialny pomysł. Oczywiście większość pań się do tego dostosowała, a jeśli musiały gdzieś wyjść to ojcowie, bracia, mężowie towarzyszyli im przez cały czas – urwał. – Amelia oczywiście samotnie mieszkała i nie zgodziła się zamykać wcześniej baru. John natomiast w związku z tym patrolował częściej tę część miasta.  
Stiles jęknął.  
\- Stary gawędziarz. Do rzeczy, Chris – parsknął, gdy poczuł pierwsze uderzania gorąca, kiedy Derek spoglądał na niego z drugiej strony stołu.  
\- No więc… John patrolował tę część koło baru Amelii, ale nie wiedział, że ona nie wychodzi frontem, tylko od zaplecza, a potem przechodzi przez niewielki zagajnik. Pewnego wieczoru John usłyszał nieludzki wrzask zza baru, a gdy dobiegł okazało się, że matka Stilesa stoi z aluminiową rurką teleskopową. U jej stóp leżał napastnik. Miał złamaną nogę i dwa uszkodzone żebra – dokończył z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
Peter parsknął i zakrył usta, żeby nie wypluć alkoholu na stół.  
\- Szeryf musiał być wściekły – stwierdził. – Sam bym się wkurzył, gdyby jakiś babsztyl się tak rządził – dodał.  
\- Moja mama pod tym względem była specyficzna. Raczej nie próbowała udowodnić wszystkim wokół, że jest feministką. Po prostu potrafiła zachować zimną krew – odparł Stiles. – Mojemu ojcu nigdy się to nie podobało, a przynajmniej tak zawsze twierdził. – Spojrzał na Dereka, który kopnął go lekko pod stołem.  
Chris parsknął.  
\- John tego nie cierpiał, bo najpierw bał się o nią, a potem zaczął o ciebie, gdy zacząłeś się zachowywać jak ona.  
\- Niby kiedy? – zaczął Stiles, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie przypominam sobie, żebym trzymał gdziekolwiek w mieszkaniu niebezpieczne przedmioty.  
\- Wybiłeś bark Jacksonowi – przypomniał mu Chris.  
Stiles parsknął.  
\- Dostawiał się po pijanemu do twojej córki. Powinieneś mi podziękować, a nie używać tego przeciwko mnie. Poza tym to raczej dowód, że mnie poniosło, a nie że zachowałem zimną krew – dodał zadowolony z siebie.  
Chris spojrzał wymownie na do połowy pustą butelkę po winie i wyszczerzył się wrednie. Stiles zamrugał, a potem odsunął kieliszek na odległość ręki.  
\- Zagadałeś mnie, żeby mnie spić? – zdziwił się. – Jesteś moim wujkiem! Powinieneś pilnować, żebym był trzeźwy! – podniósł głos zszokowany, czując kolejne kopnięcie pod stołem. Derek najwyraźniej w ten sposób próbował wcześniej powstrzymać go przed piciem. – To nielegalne – dodał, starając się nie reagować na rozbawione spojrzenia pozostałych.  
\- Jestem prawnikiem, a nie świętym. Nie jestem na tyle głupi, żeby grać z tobą, gdy jesteś w pełni świadom tego co robisz. – Wydął usta, zabierając się do rozkładania kart.  
Stiles sięgnął z wahaniem po kieliszek i natychmiast go odłożył.  
\- Genialnie – mruknął, po czym zrzucił kolejną rękę.  
\- Co prawda, to prawda. Młody jest dobry – dodał Peter. – Mogliśmy wcześniej wpaść na to, żeby go upić przed grą.  
Chris pociągnął spory łyk ze swojej szklanki, podbijając.  
\- Stiles upija się z zegarkową precyzją. Trzy razy do roku – dodał.  
\- Teraz próbujesz mnie stiltować*? – spytał Stiles. – Chris, nie byłeś tak agresywny od czasu pierwszego przegranego procesu – odparł, ale Argent nie dał się złapać na haczyk.  
\- Oj, czyli tej historii też im nie opowiedziałeś? Kurczę, tyle materiału, a tak niewiele czasu. Panie Hale, serdecznie zapraszam do Beacon Hill – dodał. – Zresztą chyba powinniśmy mówić sobie po imieniu. – Wyciągnął dłoń przez stół i Derek uścisnął ją lekko. – Czyli mogę liczyć na wizytę?  
\- Twoja żona zaprosiła go na polowanie wiedząc, że Derek nie używa broni. Do tego od jakiś dwudziestu minut wspominałeś, że moja rodzina jest złożona głównie z furiatów, więc sądzę, że zaznaczy to miasto czerwonym wykrzyknikiem na swojej mapie – poinformował go Stiles, odpinając bordową muszkę, która zaczęła uwierać go w szyję. Marynarka już od pewnego czasu zwisała z oparcia krzesła.  
\- Nie przesadzaj – westchnął Chris.  
Derek poruszył się niespokojnie, wybierając ten moment, żeby wtrącić się do rozmowy.  
\- Co prawda nie poluję, ale… - urwał. – W zasadzie mam zaległy urlop – powiedział.  
\- Nie musisz przy mnie zgrywać bohatera – zaczął Stiles. – Lubię cię takiego jakim jesteś. Żywego – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem z trudem nawiązując z mężczyzną kontakt wzrokowy.  
\- Faktycznie jesteś pijany – stwierdził Derek, zerkając z niepokojem na do połowy opróżnioną butelkę wina.  
\- Ale nie na tyle, żeby nie wiedzieć, co właśnie dzieje się na stole – dodał, podbijając o ponad połowę puli. Wiedział, że to za duży zakład, ale jego ręce żyły właśnie własnym życiem i niekoniecznie były prosto podłączone do jego mózgu.  
Chris parsknął i przebił go bez zastanowienia, wyrzucając pozostałych graczy z rozdania. Stiles nie musiał czekać długo aż został postawiony pod ścianą. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdził jeszcze raz karty na co Argent się uśmiechnął. Nie wiedział jak mężczyzna bił przed flopem, ale teraz to i tak nie było tak ważne. Tak czy siak musiał sprawdzić, bo zainwestował w rozdanie zbyt wiele. Para króli w stosunku do niskich kart, które leżały przed nim nie wróżyła nic dobrego, ale też nie była najgorsza.  
\- Nie ufam ci już – westchnął Stiles. – I sprawdzam – dodał pokazując swoje karty.  
\- Cholera – warknął Chris. Jego ręczna para była niższa. W zasadzie karty na stole nie grały. – Może się jeszcze napijesz? – zaproponował słodko. – Odstawię cię do hotelu, bo Melissa chyba zajęła twój pokój zdaje się.  
\- Noclegownie sobie wszyscy urządzili – mruknął Stiles, zbierając żetony. – Najpierw Lyds, potem Danny, teraz mama Scotta. Dobrze, że Jackson ma swoje mieszkanie. Może powinienem założyć hotel? Wiesz z prawdziwą recepcją – dodał, kiwając głową jakby się właśnie na to zdecydował.  
\- Gdy Allison i Scott się wyprowadzą będziesz miał święty spokój – odparł Chris.  
\- No super – parsknął Stiles. – To byłoby jak mieszkanie z moim ojcem. Prawie zawsze martwa cisza i telefon raz na dwa tygodnie – dodał kwaśno. – Kiedy Scott i Allison się wyprowadzą, Lydia akurat wróci z MIT. O ile Paul nie przyjedzie z nią, powinna zająć ich sypialnię. Zresztą nawet jeśli przyjadą oboje i tak pewnie będą tam spać. Lyds tak się zżyła z mieszkaniem, że prawie przejęła obowiązek porannego robienia śniadania.  
Chris westchnął i uzupełnił jego kieliszek.  
\- Nie ma opcji, wujaszku – mruknął pod nosem Stiles, odstawiając butelkę na podłogę z dala od Argenta.  
\- Też sądzę, że ma dość – poparł go Derek, spoglądając krzywo na Chrisa.  
Hale przetasował szybko karty i rozdał je. Stiles bez żalu zrzucił swoją rękę.  
\- Zepsułeś się – powiedział Peter. – Nie sądziłem, że taka niewielka ilość alkoholu tak na ciebie wpłynie.  
\- Wypiłem duszkiem pół butelki i jestem od was lżejszy – przypomniał. – Poza tym to było słodkie, a to co słodkie jest ciężkostrawne i generalnie trudniejsze do przerobienia przez wątrobę.  
Chris wycofał się z rozdania.  
\- Gdy jesteś spacyfikowany przynajmniej nie próbujesz nikogo wyblefować – dodał.  
\- Prawnik, który się boi blefów. Może powinieneś to wpisać jako motto swojej kancelarii? – spytał Stiles, po czym wszedł w kolejne rozdanie nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem. Siedem, dwa nie w kolorze było najgorszą ręką, którą można było dostać. – Będę blefował – ostrzegł lojalnie, a Chris pokręcił głową.  
\- Oczywiście, że będziesz – powiedział rozbawiony Derek.  
Starając się nie patrzeć na flop poczekał, a po turnie podbił. Został w rozdaniu z Peterem, który zawahał się nim wyrównał zakład. Po ostatniej karcie, Stiles wszedł za wszystko i starał się utrzymać swoją mimikę nieruchomo, ale im bardziej się starał tym bardziej nie mógł się powstrzymać przed szerokim uśmiechem szczególnie, gdy Peter zrzucił swoje karty.  
\- Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć – mruknął, więc Stiles po prostu nie pokazał swojej ręki.  
Kilka rozdań później, gdy Chris skuteczne uszczuplał jego żetony, w końcu Derek dokończył dzieła i Stilinski został usunięty z gry.  
\- To była zmowa – parsknął, wstając.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak – potwierdził Derek, przyciągając go bliżej, gdy Stiles obszedł stół. – Ostatnio to ja byłem maskotką, więc cieszę się, że nareszcie znalazł się na ciebie sposób.  
\- Bardzo zabawne – mruknął Stiles, stając za jego krzesłem i przeciągając się aż strzeliły mu kości. Derek odwrócił się w jego stronę niemal natychmiast, ale chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Sześć godzin zajęć na uczelni, dwie godziny przed komputerem, gdy kończyłem sprawozdanie i prawie dwugodzinna kolacja – wymienił. – Ostatni raz ruszałem się wczoraj jak zmienialiśmy firanki w mieszkaniu ze Scottem.  
\- Zapisz się na jogę – doradził mu Chris nielitościwie.  
\- Wiesz co oni robią na jodze? – spytał go przerażony Stiles. – Gdybym się chciał połamać, bardziej humanitarnie byłoby poprosić Jacksona.  
Derek westchnął.  
\- Nie przesadzaj. Moja siostra dwa razy w tygodniu chodzi na zajęcia i jeszcze niczego nie zwichnęła. Jak zaczyna boleć cię teraz kręgosłup, to sobie nie wyobrażam, co będzie za kilka lat.  
\- Wybacz, ale Laura jest wysportowana. Mam prawie empiryczne dowody na to, że się oboje takimi urodziliście. Podczas gdy ja głównie podnoszę do góry podręczniki. Czasami przynoszę zakupy do domu i jestem prawie pewien, że chyba pomogłem chłopakom wnieść kanapę do mieszkania ostatnim razem – odparł, ignorując uśmieszki pozostałych.  
\- Moment. Chcesz powiedzieć, że się w ogóle nie ruszasz? Kompletnie? Nawet nie pływasz? – spytał nagle Derek totalnie zaskoczony. – Zjadasz porcje jedzenia o wadze niemowlęcia w ciągu jednego posiłku!  
\- Nie zapominaj o tonach czekolady – dodał Stiles niezrażony i podniósł palec do góry, gdy Hale właśnie zamierzał coś powiedzieć. – Zaraz wracam – odparł, wyjmując dzwoniący telefon. – Stilinski – przywitał się, wychodząc na korytarz.  
\- Stiles? Czy jesteś w stanie przyjechać do firmy? – spytała roztrzęsiona Sara.  
\- Co się stało? Co w ogóle robisz tam w ogóle o takiej porze? – zdziwił się.  
Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem i ktoś zabrał jej słuchawkę.  
\- Panie Stilinski tutaj ochrona, Mark – powiedział o wiele niższy i bardziej opanowany głos. - Ktoś włamał się do środka i zniszczył pański gabinet. Panna Drew powiadomiła mnie o tym kilka minut wcześniej, ale nie zdążyłem złapać wandala. Musiał zejść z niższych pięter, bo nie mam zarejestrowanych innych wejść – odparł mężczyzna. - Próbowałem dodzwonić się do pana Argenta, ponieważ wiem, że jest w mieście, ale ma wyłączony telefon.  
Stiles przetarł nagle spocone czoło.  
\- Christopher jest ze mną. Zaraz któryś z nas się tam pojawi. Dzwoniłeś już na policję?  
[i]- Tak, powinni być za kilka minut.[/i  
\- Dobrze. Zrób Sarze herbaty i jeśli nie jesteś pewien czy włamywacz wyszedł, zamknijcie się od środka aż do przyjazdu patrolu. – Wypuścił powietrze z płuc i rozłączył się.  
Wchodząc z powrotem do pomieszczenia rozpiął jeden z górnych guzików koszuli.  
\- O której masz jutro samolot? – spytał.  
Chris zrzucił karty i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- O dziesiątej. Coś się stało? – Sięgnął po telefon i włączył go natychmiastowo, po czym wstał, gdy tylko odczytał pierwsze wiadomości. – Ja jadę. Ty zostań. Powiem Karlowi, żeby wrócił po ciebie i odstawił cię do hotelu – zakomenderował, zbierając swoje rzeczy zanim Stiles zdążył zaprotestować.  
\- Siadaj. Zajęcia mam dopiero popołudniu. Poza tym i tak nie gram – zauważył Stilinski, ale Chris już się żegnał.  
\- Było miło panowie, ale praca wzywa – zaczął ze sztuczną wesołością i minął Stilesa w progu. – Zamknij za mną. To bardzo ciekawe rozegranie – dodał w korytarzu. – Pogadamy jutro.  
\- Nie wysyłaj po mnie Karla – zdążył tylko krzyknąć za nim Stiles, ale mężczyzna zignorował go. – Poważnie! – Tego już Chris nie usłyszał.  
Stiles wrócił do środka i stanął za Derekiem, kładąc mu ręce na ramionach. Mężczyzna odrobinę rozluźnił się pod jego dotykiem.  
\- Przepraszam, że tak zniknął, ale… - urwał. – Sytuacja awaryjna.  
\- Coś poważnego? – zainteresował się Derek.  
\- Nic z czym by sobie nie dał rady, ale to niestety trochę potrwa – dodał, wyciągając ponownie telefon. Wyklepał szybko wiadomość dla Victorii i ponownie wsunął komórkę do kieszeni. Zauważył, że Peter przygląda się jego trzęsącym się dłoniom, więc położył je z powrotem na barkach Dereka.  
\- Na pewno wszystko dobrze, chłopcze? – spytał mężczyzna.  
\- Ktoś włamał się do mojego biura – przyznał w końcu Stiles i poczuł jak mięśnie Dereka spinają się. – To nic poważnego. Nic co nie miałoby miejsca wcześniej – wyjaśnił. – Moja asystentka była w środku i jest trochę wystraszona. Nic nie zginęło, po prostu jest sporo bałaganu i najpewniej do rana policja zablokuje całe piętro – dodał zmęczony. – Zresztą wiesz jak to działa.  
Peter pokiwał głową.  
\- Macie jakieś podejrzenia? To zdarzało się już wcześniej? – spytał.  
\- Powiem ci więcej; wiemy dokładnie kto i co chce, ale udowodnienie tego… - urwał.  
\- Mafia? – zaczął Peter, ale Stiles parsknął.  
\- Konkurencja. Mafia – parsknął rozbawiony. – Czymś takim zajęłaby się policja. Aktami wandalizmu nikt się nie interesuje, a są uciążliwe. Dwa tygodnie temu Sara przez przypadek uruchomiła wirusa, który zniszczył nam bazę danych. Zamówienia, faktury, wypłaty – wyliczył. – Mam po osiemnaście kopii zapasowych. Przy czym dwie poza stanem – parsknął.  
\- Nie pierwszy raz słyszę o czymś takim – westchnął Peter. – Nawet na naszym posterunku mieliśmy uruchomić specjalną komórkę do zwalczania takich przestępstw, ale…  
\- Nie powstało jeszcze odpowiednie prawo, które kwalifikowałoby coś takiego jak przestępstwo gospodarcze – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – Dzieciaki, które przyłapuje ochrona, trafiają do poprawczaków, ale żaden nie chce zeznawać – dodał, a Peter ponownie skinął głową.  
Derek przykrył jego dłoń swoją i ścisnął ją lekko.  
\- Gdy mówiłeś, że jesteś księgowym raczej nie spodziewałem się takich rewelacji – zażartował, a Stiles uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust.  
\- Jeśli wyjdziemy teraz, nie będę mieć na głowie Karla – poinformował Dereka z błyskiem w oku. – Nie będziecie się złościć, jeśli wam go ukradnę kilka minut wcześniej? – spytał pozostałych, ciągnąc do góry dłoń mężczyzny.  
Peter zrzucił na środek swoje karty i zabrał kurtkę z oparcia krzesła.  
\- W zasadzie zrobiło się późno i przyszło mi coś do głowy – rzucił. – Możesz dać mi numer swojego wujka? Myślę, że będę mógł wam pomóc – dodał.  
\- Wiesz to nie tak, że to jakiś problem. Po prostu tym razem nastraszyli Sarę. Wolałbym, żeby nikomu nie zrobili krzywdy przez przypadek – wyjaśnił, ale podyktował szybko numer.  
Kilka minut później znajdowali się już w mieszkaniu Dereka i Stiles na wszelki wypadek wyłączył telefon, żeby tym razem nikt im nie przeszkadzał.

_  
tilt – mentalny stan gracza, który jest rozdrażniony, więc będzie podejmował decyzje podyktowane emocjami


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles zaczął powoli odpinać koszulę, zerkając kątem oka na Dereka, który swoją wrzucił już do pralki. Wciąż czuł alkohol i adrenalinę buzujące w jego krwi, i wiedział, że Hale dzisiaj na pewno nie pozwoli im na nic przyjemnego. Derek zawsze stopował go, gdy pili, a potem Stiles chciał się całować i rozbierać. Jakby nie wierzył w to, że obaj mogą nad sobą zapanować. To z jednej strony było urocze, z drugiej jednak Stiles bardziej odprężony czuł się po lampce wina i wolałby od tego zaczynać ich pieszczoty. Prawie nigdy się nie upijał, a odkąd znali się z Derekiem zrobił to tylko raz. Do tego wtedy nawet nie byli razem, więc to się nie liczyło.  
\- Moja mama miała tętniaka – powiedział, gdy mężczyzna wrócił do sypialni. Derek stanął skonsternowany, ale po chwili usiadł po prostu na łóżku przyjmując informację do wiadomości. – Nie lubię o tym opowiadać i dlatego Chris zawsze zaczyna te głupie opowiastki – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia.  
\- Nie wiem czy znowuż były takie głupie. Była wspaniałą kobietą – odparł Derek szczerze, obracając go na brzuch. Usiadł okrakiem na jego pośladkach i zaczął wodzić palcami po jego odsłoniętych plecach.  
\- Co robisz? – spytał Stiles, czując delikatne łaskotanie.  
\- Masaż. Kręgosłup mnie zabolał, gdy strzeliły ci dzisiaj kości – mruknął. – Od następnego tygodnia zaczynasz chodzić ze mną na siłownię. I to bez dyskusji – zarządził.  
\- Nie mam kiedy. Poza tym… Siłownia? Wyobrażasz sobie mnie na siłowni? – zakpił. – Scott… Tak albo Jackson. Albo Danny.  
\- Dołączysz do listy. Poza tym mówiłeś, że teraz odpadnie ci część wykładów – poinformował go.  
\- Tak, ale pamiętaj, że pracuję – zaznaczył Stiles.  
Derek mruknął coś niezrozumiale i nacisk na jego plecy zwiększył się znacznie. Mięśnie Stilesa zaczęły bardzo powoli się poddawać.  
\- Chyba zagramy w otwarte karty – powiedział w końcu Derek, od razu rozmasowując ponownie napinające się mięśnie chłopaka.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał ostrożnie Stiles.  
\- Spytam cię gdzie pracujesz, a ty powiesz mi prawdę – zaczął. – Nie lubię takich zabaw w kotka i myszkę. Miałem już ostatnio powiedzieć ci, że wiem, że firma, w której pracujesz należy przynajmniej po części do ciebie, ale nie wiedziałem jak to odbierzesz. – Przytrzymał Stilesa płasko na łóżku, gdy ten próbował się odwrócić. – Spokojnie. Nie jestem zły. Raczej nie jestem też jakoś zaskoczony. Dalej mnie nie interesuje twoja sytuacja finansowa. Po prostu przestań udawać, że nie masz czasu ćwiczyć, bo fakty są takie, że twoja leniwa dupa boi się ruchu – podsumował Derek, a Stiles zachichotał.  
\- Może trochę. Po prostu nie jestem typem, który ćwiczy – wyjaśnił. – Ale mam genialny metabolizm – zauważył.  
\- To już ustaliliśmy, ale przy tylu godzinach przy biurku zdeformujesz kręgosłup.  
\- Joga – warknął Stiles. – Skoro to musi być coś ruchomego, to joga. Albo basen.  
Derek parsknął.  
\- Siłownia – poinformował go. – Żebym miał cię na oku i nie pozwolił połamać.  
\- Uuuu… To teraz ty będziesz moim obrońcą? – zakpił Stiles. – Przyznaj w końcu, że Victoria jest straszna.  
Derek wbił mu mocniej palce w skórę, sprawiając, że chłopak wygiął się w łuk.  
\- Jest przerażająca – przyznał mu rację. – To zaproszenie do Chrisa było na poważnie? – spytał odrobinę ciszej.  
\- Tylko jeśli chcesz. Victoria prawie nie bierze udziału w polowaniach, więc to był czysty blef. Chociaż kto wie… Może dla ciebie specjalnie… - urwał, bo Derek ugryzł go w kark. – Mhhh…  
Dłonie mężczyzny zsunęły się w dół i zatrzymały na linii spodenek, które Stiles ubierał do snu. Przez chwilę gładziły tam skórę, aż same opuszki zaczepiły o luźną gumkę.  
\- Czekaj – zatrzymał go Stiles. – Chcę się odwrócić, bo chciałbym jeszcze porozmawiać – dodał, robiąc kilka głębokich wdechów. Derek uniósł odrobinę biodra i pomógł mu się obróć, a potem przysiadł delikatnie na jego biodrach. Stiles jednak wysunął się spod niego i zamiast tego zaplótł do w talii nogami, unieruchamiając. I chociaż leżał pod dziwnym kątem, wcale nie zamierzał puszczać. Przynajmniej nie dopóki nie skończy.  
\- Z moją matką wiąże się kilka różnych opowieści – zaczął, spoglądając prosto w oczy mężczyzny. – I to jeden z powodów, dla których powiedziałem ci, że jestem księgowym. Drugi jest taki, że jestem księgowym, bo dokładnie tym się zajmuję w pracy. Niczym więcej. Administracyjnie zostałem uziemiony w jednym dziale i nie zajmuję się nawet bezpośrednim zarządzaniem personelem. Nie dopóki nie ukończę dwudziestu pięciu lat. Do tamtego roku nie mogłem sam podpisywać umów – zrobił dłuższą przerwę, czekając na reakcję mężczyzny.  
\- Jest trzeci powód – spytał Derek, spoglądając wymownie na oplatające go nogi. – Chyba nie powiesz teraz, że zarządzasz rodziną mafijną?  
Stiles uśmiechnął się kącikami ust.  
\- Nie. Chociaż prawie – odparł. – Moim dziadkiem był Genim Roberts – zaczął i zobaczył błysk rozpoznania w oczach Dereka. – Roberts Company to firma mojej rodziny – dodał dla pewności.  
Hale spiął się, więc Stiles poprawił uchwyt, zastanawiając się czy w zasadzie miałby jak zatrzymać mężczyznę na łóżku.  
\- Jesteś moim szefem? – spytał powoli Derek.  
\- Nie – zaprotestował Stiles. – W żadnym wypadku. Ja się zajmuję tylko księgowością, jak powiedziałem. Jest cały pion, który odpowiada za pracowników i ja ich nigdy nie widziałem – zapewnił go.  
\- Jesteś szefem mojego szefa? – dopytał mężczyzna. – Tak mam to rozumieć?  
Stiles westchnął, czując naciska rąk Dereka na swoje nogi, które pokornie rozluźnił.  
\- Nie. Nie zarządzam ludźmi. Mogę zgłaszać uwagi i oficjalne notki do działu, który odpowiada za to i moje uwagi rozpatrują w pierwszej kolejności. Mogę też zwrócić się do Chrisa, jeśli to coś ważnego, ale statut firmy odciął mi pozostałe możliwości aż do ukończenia odpowiedniego wieku – wyjaśnił pospiesznie, widząc, że Derek schodzi z łóżka bez patrzenia mu w oczy. – Wiem, że jesteś wściekły, ale początkowo nie chciałem ci mówić, żebyś źle tego nie odebrał, a potem nie wiedziałem jak ci powiedzieć… - dodał szybko, ale mężczyzna nie zatrzymał się nawet w progu sypialni.  
Stiles zsunął się z łóżka i sięgnął po koszulę, którą zarzucił na siebie nawet nie starając się jej zapinać. Paradowanie teraz półnago wydało mu się nagle nieodpowiednie. Nie wiedział czy powinien właśnie wyjść czy pójść za Derekiem, czy ubrać się i zabrać swoje rzeczy. Hale jednak rozwiązał jego dylemat, wracając do sypialni z butelką wina i dwoma kieliszkami. Spojrzał na do połowy ubranego Stilesa i zamrugał.  
\- Nie jestem wściekły. Przynajmniej nie aż tak bardzo – poinformował go. – Zresztą i tak nie masz gdzie teraz pójść – dodał.  
\- Mogę spać w hotelu – odparł Stiles, wciąż nie ruszając się z miejsca. – Przepraszam – dodał, podchodząc odrobinę bliżej.  
Derek bez słowa podał mu kieliszek i wskazał z powrotem na łóżko.  
\- Będziesz moim szefem za cztery lata? – spytał. – To chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – uściślił.  
\- Nie. Znaczy nie wiem. Nie czytałem statutu aż tak dokładnie, ale to nawet nie o to chodzi. Pracujemy w kompletnie różnych miejscach. To nie miało się tak popieprzyć – jęknął, pijąc, gdy Derek wychylił prawie połowę zawartości swojego kieliszka.  
\- To co chciałeś dokładnie mi powiedzieć? – spytał.  
Stiles odstawił szkło na szafkę, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę mężczyzny. Gdy obaj siedzieli na skraju łóżka, twarz Dereka była o wiele bliżej i mógł obserwować emocje, które się na niej pojawiały. Chyba po raz pierwszy doświadczenie z gdy w pokera miało przydać mu się z życiu.  
\- Ludzie, którzy dzisiaj zdemolowali moje biuro kiedyś postrzelili mojego ojca. Co prawda to był wypadek i to było dawno, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że to nie są mili ludzie – powiedział. – Zimna krew mojej matki odnosi się głównie do takich sytuacji, a ja jej nie mam.  
\- Więc mnie ostrzegasz? – upewnił się Derek i Stilesa zaczął nagle irytować spokojny ton mężczyzny.  
\- Tak, cholera, i panikuję! Bo zależy mi na tobie i nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało – warknął. – Nie jestem moją matką i wiem, że ich nie powstrzymam – urwał, gdy zabrakło mu tchu.  
Derek odstawił swój kieliszek na szafkę zaraz obok tego, który postawił Stiles wcześniej.  
\- Jeszcze jedno pytanie – powiedział Hale. – Co robiłeś w barze, w którym pracuję?  
\- Jest najbliżej mojego mieszkania. Chciałem ustalić datę mojej imprezy urodzinowej. Poza tym chciałem sprawdzić czy Gerard faktycznie nie pojawia się w pracy, bo mieliśmy skargi – westchnął.  
\- Yhy – mruknął Derek. – Ale nie zamierzałeś go osobiście zwolnić?  
Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową.  
Mężczyzna szarpnął za skrawek jego koszuli, więc Stilinski wysunął ręce z rękawów i pozwolił, aby materiał upadł na podłogę, gdy Derek unosił róg kołdry.  
\- Śpij. Porozmawiamy o tym jutro. Muszę to przemyśleć – powiedział, wsuwając się na swoje miejsce.  
*ooo  
Kiedy Dereka obudził dźwięk telefon, Stiles wciąż spał. Mężczyzna ostrożnie wstał i spojrzał na wyświetlacz nie rozpoznając jednak numeru.  
\- Hale – mruknął do słuchawki, przecierając dłonią twarz.  
\- Cześć, z tej strony Chris. Peter dał mi twój numer. Czy jest z tobą Stiles? – wyrzucił z siebie zdenerwowany mężczyzna. - Nie wrócił wczoraj do hotelu, a Karla odesłał do firmy – zaczął.  
Derek odchrząknął, spoglądając niepewnie na zegarek. Była dopiero ósma rano.  
\- Tak, Stiles jest tutaj. Śpi, ale mogę go obudzić, jeśli chcesz – odparł.  
Chris odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Nie, nie. Powiedz mu, że ma włączyć telefon. Przełożyłem mój lot i wszystko w firmie jest już w porządku. Zadzwonię do niego przed zajęciami – rzucił. - Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem, ale… – urwał Chris.  
\- Jest bezpieczny – zapewnił go Derek, nawet nie wiedząc dlaczego to powiedział. Wydawało mu się to sensowne w tej chwili i kolejne westchnienie ulgi z drugiej strony potwierdziło, że odpowiednio dobrał słowa.  
\- To dobrze. Zatem do zobaczenia później – pożegnał się Chris.  
Derek odłożył telefon i spojrzał na śpiącego chłopaka. Miał ochotę wczoraj go wyprosić, a raczej wyrzucić, ale Stiles tak bardzo się tego spodziewał, że nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Cała ta sytuacja i wszystkie rewelacje wieczoru wciąż nie poukładały mu się w głowie. Obaj wczoraj późno zasnęli, czuł jak Stiles przewracał się z boku na bok, ale żaden się nie odezwał.  
Derek nie wiedział, co miałby mu powiedzieć. Stiles w zasadzie do tej pory nie ingerował w żaden sposób w jego pracę. Nie próbował namówić go na żaden urlop, zerwanie się wcześniej. Nie wchodził za bar prócz tej jednej jedynej sytuacji na urodzinach i generalnie traktował jego miejsce pracy jako prywatny teren Dereka, co akurat barmani uważali za normalne. Stiles najwyraźniej powoli zaczął już wcześniej nakreślać granice, żeby wszystko było bardziej czytelne.  
\- Cholera – westchnął Derek, ale odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza.  
Oparł się o framugę drzwi i zawisł spoglądając na śpiącego wciąż chłopaka. Wydawał się niemal drobny na wielkim łóżku. Zaplątany w pościel, chudy i młody. Stiles pomimo swoich prawie dwudziestu dwóch lat wciąż wyglądał na nastolatka przez swoje szczupłe kończyny. I raczej prędko mu to nie minie. Jednak potrafił zaskakiwać wyjątkowym opanowaniem, chociaż sam raczej tej cechy u siebie nie dostrzegał. Derek zauważył to już wcześniej podczas spotkań z innymi ludźmi. W ich małym pokerowym kółku Stiles potrafił być bezczelny, zabawny i jednocześnie doskonale panował nad sytuacją na stole. Nie dawał ponosić się emocjom, gdy Joshua próbował go sprowokować podczas pierwszego spotkania. Ze spokojem dążył do osiągnięcia celu, czyli eliminacji przeciwnika.  
Jeśli tego nie da się nazwać zimną krwią, to Derek nie wiedział co w takim razie opisuje to powiedzenie.  
Doskonale pamiętał jak po śmierci rodziców na siłę próbował wykazać się dorosłością, której nie miał. Zamknięty w świecie dorosłych. Laura już wtedy studiowała i nie bywała w domu zbyt często, więc to on najczęściej załatwiał urzędowe sprawy, odciążając siostrę. Teraz jego aż nazbyt dorosłe zachowanie wydawało mu się zabawne, a czasami żenujące. Wykłócał się z ludźmi na siłę, co było akurat bardzo nie-dorosłe. I bardzo odbiegało od tego, co robił Stiles. Chłopak startował z pułapu, gdzie światu pokazywał swoją bardziej uroczą stronę, a atakował z zaskoczenia, więc przynosiło mu to więcej dobrego.  
Ludzie zapamiętywali go jako dwudziestoparolatka z ugruntowanym własnym zdaniem.  
Derek przymknął drzwi do sypialni, żeby nie obudzić śpiącego i przeszedł do łazienki. Wczoraj nie zdążył wymyć zębów po alkoholu i wciąż czuł cierpki posmak w ustach. Próbował sobie przypomnieć wszystkie rozmowy ze Stilesem i dopasować do nich ułamek układanki, który wczoraj dołączył do reszty.  
Kiedy wyszedł z pod prysznica, chłopak siedział przy stole w kuchni i bawił się telefonem, czekając najwyraźniej na jego powrót.  
\- Cześć. Dzwonił twój wujek – przywitał się, wycierając wciąż wilgotne włosy ręcznikiem. – Powinieneś włączyć telefon, bo wydawał się zaniepokojony. Przełożył lot i chce się z tobą zobaczyć popołudniu – dodał.  
Stiles uruchomił Blackberry, ale nie odebrał żadnej z przychodzącej wiadomości.  
\- Jesteś wściekły? – spytał tylko, podnosząc głowę. Wydawał się już spokojny, chociaż bębnił palcami o blat stołu.  
\- Masz na imię Genim – powiedział Derek, bo to było pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się Stiles.  
\- Masz na imię Genim – powtórzył. – Erica wspominała, że dzieciak, który przejął firmę ma imię po dziadku. Przestałem się dziwić, że wszyscy mówią na ciebie Stiles.  
Chłopak zamrugał i otworzył usta, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydostał.  
\- W zasadzie to rozumiem. Przecież nie wszyscy mogą mieć takie fajne imiona jak Derek, Danny albo Scott – parsknął, a Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Jaja sobie robisz? – spytał tylko, a Derek kiwnął głową.  
\- Może trochę. Wykąp się, bo obaj mamy całe przedpołudnie i nie zamierzał wypuścić cię z powrotem do twojego wujka niezdeprawowanego…  
ooo

Posiadanie pewnego siebie i świadomego seksualnie chłopaka miało swoje plusy. Miało też pełno minusów tak jak ten, że to Derek zawsze doprowadzał go do stanu, którym Stiles potrafił tylko dyszeć i jęczeć, i w zasadzie skupiał się głównie na tym, żeby nie wypychać zbyt mocno bioder do przodu. Derek traktował go zawsze delikatnie, jak gdyby Stiles nie był do końca świadom do czego zmierzają za każdym razem i na wszystkich etapach; od rozbierania po permanentne ssanie, dawał mu wybór. Z tym, że Stiles naprawdę nie był jakąś nastoletnią dziewicą, która potrzebowała asekuracji, gdy ktoś językiem przemierzał jej ciało.  
Do jasnej cholery! Obaj byli mężczyznami i Stiles chciał uszczknąć odrobinę tej siły, która gdzieś tam buzowała pod skórą Dereka!  
Dlatego też gdy prawie dwa tygodnie po tym jak Chris zrobił mu wykład na temat zostawania na noc u swojego chłopaka, Allison i Scott wyszli do kina, postanowił skorzystać z okazji.  
Derek miał zwyczaj czytania przez godzinę albo dwie przed snem, gdy Stiles uczył się w weekendy na poniedziałkowe zajęcia. I teraz leżał na łóżku z ręką za głową, przerzucając leniwie strony. Stiles miał już po dziurki w nosie chemii organicznej i skomplikowanych wiązań węglowych, które najwyraźniej nie potrafiły po prostu istnieć, toteż wsunął się na łóżko przez chwilę obserwując z boku profil Dereka.  
\- Nie jestem z porcelany – powiedział, bo to pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy.  
Zresztą uwielbiał krzywe uśmieszki, które stanowiły znak firmowy Dereka. Potrafił nimi wszystko przekazać.  
\- No nie jestem pewien. Po siłowni zacząłem się nad tym poważnie zastanawiać – parsknął Hale i Stiles miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Gdyby nie Scott, który ratował go niemal za każdym razem, gdy te cholernie wielkie maszyny odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, pewnie uszkodziłby sobie każdy mięsień, a tak zostało mu jeszcze kilka. Stiles do dziś czuł napięcia w niektórych miejscach.  
\- Nie zmieniaj tematu – odparł szybko. – Więc nie jestem z porcelany i wszyscy myślą, że uprawiamy seks – ciągnął dalej w głowie skandując 'nie czerwień się'.  
Derek oderwał się od czytanego tekstu i ponownie uśmiechnął się krzywo. Tę minę akurat Stiles dobrze znał i oznaczała tylko kłopoty. Pojawiała się zawsze, gdy Derek miał ochotę się z nim podrażnić, korzystając z jego zawstydzenia. Tak jak wtedy, gdy Stiles argumentował, że wolałby, żeby Derek gasił lampkę nocną, kiedy już zmierzają w dobrze znanym kierunku i Hale co prawda zgodził się z nim, ale jeszcze tej samej nocy rozświetlił całą sypialnię, a potem Stiles patrzył na jego głowę i zaczerwienione usta, które raz po raz pochłaniały jego penisa i doszedł w tak żenująco krótkim czasie, że miał ochotę nakryć się poduszką ze wstydu.  
\- A ty sądzisz, że się turlamy? – spytał Derek i zadrgała mu dolna warga.  
\- Nie, po prostu… nie jestem z porcelany i nie musisz mnie traktować jak przerażoną dziewicę – warknął.  
Hale starał się nie roześmiać, ale ta rozmowa naprawdę zmierzała w złym kierunku.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę to gdzie był mój język… gdzie był twój język – przypomniał sugestywnie unosząc brew. – Nie śmiałbym cię tak traktować. I powoli zaczynam podejrzewać, że nigdy nie przestaniesz się czerwienić, co bardzo mi się podoba… - dodał, odkładając książkę na szafkę.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie po swojej stronie łóżka, spoglądając niepewnie na mężczyznę. Derek tymczasem bez pospiechu położył się z powrotem na posłaniu, tym razem na boku, żeby swobodnie go obserwować.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytał nagle całkiem poważnie.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami, słysząc nagle całkiem wyraźnie szum własnej krwi. Znowu zaczynał czuć się niepewnie, dlatego o wiele bardziej wolał, gdy Derek kpił i żartował.  
\- Chcę cię we mnie – odparł w końcu zagryzając wargę.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Podoba mi się ten pomysł – odpowiedział Hale.  
\- Więc… - zaczął Stiles czując się nagle bardzo głupio, wodząc palcem po klatce piersiowej mężczyzny.  
Derek przysunął się, obejmując go lekko i założył sobie na biodro jedną z jego nóg, zbliżając ich jeszcze bardziej. Obrócił się tak, że teraz leżał na Stilesie przyciśniętym do łóżka i pocałował go delikatnie. A potem mniej delikatnie i bardziej mokro. Skubał jego wargi aż zaczęły mrowić, zostawiając mokre ślady od języka, który niemal od razu po każdym ugryzieniu, rozmasowywał puchnące już usta.  
\- Chcę cię w pełnym świetle – wymruczał Derek do jego ucha. – Nagiego, spoconego i dyszącego – ciągnął dalej i Stiles poczuł jak od samych słów zaczyna robić mu się gorąco. – Na pewno nie pozbawię się widoku tego jak dochodzisz pierwszy raz z moim fiutem w tobie – dodał Derek, dobierając się teraz do jego ucha.  
Stiles objął mężczyznę nogami, dociskając ich erekcje mocniej do siebie i westchnął, gdy Derek zaczął się powoli poruszać, wywołując jak najbardziej pożądane w tej chwili tarcie. Obaj pokryci byli już cienką warstewką potu i Stiles naprawdę wątpił, żeby otwarcie okna pomogło w tej chwili. Od środka spalało go coś silnego i nieokiełznanego, gdy Derek zaczął ssać jego sutek, obracając go od czasu do czasu w swoich szorstkich wargach. Mokry język już po chwili gładził zmaltretowany twardy guzek, który reagował teraz nawet na podmuch powietrza. Mężczyzna jednak zsunął się jeszcze niżej, brodą zahaczając o skraj spodni od piżamy, które z łatwością zsunęły się po szczupłych biodrach, a Stiles dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jego nogi jakoś samoistnie musiały rozłożyć się szerzej, bo Derek już delikatnie gryzł jego kość biodrową.  
Stiles syknął, gdy mężczyzna wbił swoje paznokcie w jego pośladki i zaczął je masować niezbyt delikatnie. Derek robił to już wcześniej – dotykał jego tyłka ilekroć tylko znalazł się on w zasięgu rąk, ale przeważnie był ostrożniejszy. Bardziej kontrolował swoją siłę i swoje zęby.  
Stiles sięgnął do twarzy Dereka i objął ją dłońmi, a potem przyciągnął do siebie, żeby ponownie go pocałować. Z trudem łapał powietrze, gdy mężczyzna uszczypnął go w sutki, po czym całkiem bez ostrzeżenia złożył na środku jego klatki piersiowej mokry całus, który kompletnie kontrastował z tym, co Derek robił wcześniej.  
Stiles sięgnął do jego piżamy i z pomocą stóp zaczął zsuwać ją niżej, co Hale mu tylko ułatwił i teraz obaj byli nadzy, i spoceni, i mokrzy, i drżący… Derek splótł palce ich dłonie, naciskając mocniej na mniejsze ciało, ignorując westchnienia ulatujące z ust Stilesa, gdy jego penis został uwięziony pomiędzy ich brzuchami. Stilinski czuł jak pierwsze krople preejakulatu rozcierają się na spoconej skórze, a napięcie zaczyna się budować w jego podbrzuszu. Od pewnego czasu jego jądra zwisały już ciężko, a teraz do tego członek Dereka ocierał się o nie raz po raz potęgując wrażenia.  
\- Derek – zajęczał niemal w usta mężczyzny, ostrzegawczo, bo to nie mogło skończyć się tu i teraz.  
\- Ciii – wyszeptał Hale, odgarniając mu z czoła przyklejone kosmyki.  
Scałował kilka kropel potu, które zrosiły nos Stilesa, a potem zsunął się wzdłuż jego szczęki na kark, gdzie ponownie wbił zęby.  
\- Myślałem, że to ja gryzę – wyszeptał Stiles, łapiąc oddech, kiedy iskierki bólu otrzeźwiły go na chwilę.  
\- Cały czas obiecujesz, ale jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś – odparł Derek z nosem przy jego skórze.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy mężczyzna sięgnął do stojącej obok lampki nocnej i zwiększył natężenie światła.  
\- Gdzie trzymasz…? – spytał Derek, siedząc już kompletnie na jego udach.  
Nie musiał kończyć, bo Stiles złapał za uchwyt pierwszej szufladki szafki stojącej zaraz obok łóżka i odsunął ją delikatnie, obserwując z ukosa jak Hale pochyla się i wyciąga…  
\- Co to? – spytał rozbawiony Derek, trzymając w dłoniach majtki Lydii.  
\- O Boże – jęknął Stiles, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.  
\- Pozostałości po współlokatorce? – parsknął Hale, kładąc bieliznę na szafce i sięgając głębiej do szuflady, skąd wyciągnął lubrykant i prezerwatywy. – Czy bawisz się beze mnie? – dodał z błyskiem w oku.  
\- Wiedziałem, że je znajdziesz – mruknął. – Zabije Lyds. Mówiłem jej, że ma zabrać wszystkie swoje rzeczy… - dodał, odrobinę spokojniej, gdy Derek pocałował go w czoło.  
\- No nie wiem. Nie jestem fanem damskiej bielizny, ale na tobie mogłaby wyglądać całkiem zabawnie – ciągnął dalej niezrażony tym, że Stiles patrzy na niego morderczym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie są moje – powiedział Stilinski. – I nie drocz się ze mną. To nie jest śmieszne i jest mi głupio – dodał odrobinę ciszej.  
Derek spojrzał na niego już bez krzywego uśmieszku za to z czymś bliżej nieokreślonym we wzroku i położył mu rękę na policzku.  
\- Przy mnie nie musi być ci głupio – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem i Stiles zamrugał zaskoczony, bo zabrzmiało to dość poważnie.  
Podniósł się lekko na łokciach i pocałował Dereka, który wciąż badawczo go obserwował. Nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć, więc po prostu sięgnął po mężczyznę i przyciągnął go bliżej, starając się nie patrzeć na czarne koronkowe figi, które zwisały z szafki.  
Derek dłonią rozsunął jego nogi i umiejscowi się ponownie między nimi, nie przerywając pocałunku. Gładził jego uda i żebra, jakby chciał w ten sposób rozmasować wszystkie jego spięte mięśnie i faktycznie Stiles zaczął na powrót się rozluźniać, więc może majtki Lydii nie popsuły całej atmosfery.  
\- A może mnie chcesz błagającego i na kolanach? – spytał Stilinski, gdy Derek złapał dłonią jego penisa i przesunął po nim palcami kilka razy, rozmazując na nim mieszankę potu i nasienia.  
Hale uśmiechnął się przy jego szyi i Stiles doskonale to czuł, bo skóra w tamtym miejscu była wrażliwa od wcześniejszych zabiegów mężczyzny.  
\- Zawsze mam cię błagającego – wyszeptał. – I wcale nie musimy tego robić na kolanach. Mogę posadzić cię na sobie i obserwować jak będziesz nabijał się na mojego penisa – wymruczał i Stiles przełknął głośno ślinę, która napłynęła mu do ust. – Jestem pewien, że spodobałaby ci się ta pozycja, bo mógłbyś kontrolować to jak szybko, jak bardzo mój członek zagłębiałby się w tobie, ale twój penis byłby zdany na moją łaskę, a ja gładziłbym cię delikatnie, żebyś nie skończył zbyt szybko, ale jęczał i wzdychał – dodał, na dowód swoich słów opuszkami palców bawiąc się samą jego główką, która była teraz tak wrażliwa, że Stiles niemal zwinął się wokół ręki tak bezczelnie igrającej z jego zakończeniami nerwowymi.  
\- Oooo cholera – jęknął Stilinski i Derek ponownie uśmiechnął się tuż przy jego szyi.  
Mężczyzna sięgnął gdzieś za siebie i po chwili w pomieszczeniu rozległ się dobrze znany dźwięk otwieranej buteleczki. Stiles rozszerzył odrobinę bardziej nogi, ignorując kompletnie delikatny ból w mięśniach, który się pojawił, gdy napiął je za bardzo. I tak nie sądził, żeby po nocy z Derekiem mógł chodzić, bo już wcześniej zdążył zauważyć, że jego kondycja nie jest najlepsza. Niejednokrotnie już ponaciągał mięśnie, o których istnieniu nie miał pojęcia i nie sądził, żeby tym razem miało być inaczej.  
Mokry i odrobinę chłodny, jeśli miałby narzekać, palec Dereka zsunął się bardzo powoli po jego penisie w dół, a potem nacisnął to miejsce tuż za jądrami, przez co Stiles prawie odgryzł sobie język.  
\- Czujesz? – spytał mężczyzna, zsuwając się po jego ciele. Stiles poczuł i to, jak i igiełki zarostu, które drażniły delikatną skórę jego podbrzusza. W tej chwili nie było nic bardziej idealnego i Stilinski musiał bardzo szybko zmienić zdanie, bo Derek otworzył usta, zasysając jego penisa do środka i jednocześnie zaczął drażnić jego wejście. I Stiles z całej siły starał się nie wierzgać, ale chęć wepchnięcia się głębiej w wilgotne ciepło, a przede wszystkim wchłonięcia palca, który wyczyniał właśnie cuda z jego tyłkiem, była mocniejsza. Derek bardzo szybko złapał stały rytm, który nie był dostatecznie satysfakcjonujący, więc Stiles wiedział, że nie dojdzie bez własnej interwencji, ale jednocześnie otwierał i rozluźniał mięśnie, poddające się z każdym wepchnięciem. Być może były to tylko minuty, bo zegarek podobnie jak logiczne myślenie były poza zasięgiem Stilesa, ale Derek wsunął w niego drugi palec i polizał główkę jego penisa tylko po to, żeby powrócić do rytmicznych ruchów góra-dół, które w tym momencie nie były aż tak bardzo rozpraszające jak na początku. Nie zmieniało to jednak za bardzo sytuacji Stilesa, który tak czy siak nie potrafił zamknąć ust ilekroć głowa Dereka zsuwała się po długości jego członka, a palce wbijały się głębiej w jego coraz bardziej chętne ciało.  
To nie tak, że Stiles był wzrokowcem, no dobra – jak każdy samiec był wzrokowcem i uwielbiał obserwować jak pracują mięśnie Dereka. Nie tylko te odpowiedzialne w tej chwili za poruszenie się szczęki, ani te karku, które swoją drogą też się niesamowicie napinają. Mężczyzna po prostu pracował całym ciałem, jego barki napinały się i światło prześlizgiwało się po spoconej skórze, a rzucający się gdzieniegdzie cień podkreślał tylko fakt, że to ciało było bardziej wyrzeźbione w marmurze przez jakiegoś artystę niż zaledwie ludzkie. Nie, Stiles nigdy nie określiłby jednym słowem żadnej z cudownych krzywizn, do których sięgnął dłońmi, wodząc opuszkami i zbierając krople potu.  
Derek podniósł głowę, czując dłonie w swoich włosach i wypuścił z ust jego penis. Przesunął się wyżej, całując ścieżkę od pępka aż po usta Stilesa i zawisł nad nim ponownie, jedną ręką podtrzymując swoją wagę, a palcami drugiej wciąż rozciągając jego mięśnie.  
\- Nie przestawaj – wydyszał Stiles, ale Derek zmieniał tylko kąt nachylenia i wbił palce w miękkie ciało, uderzając w coś, co opisywać powinni poeci w bardzo długich odach.  
Stiles przyciągnął go bliżej, tłumiąc chociaż część westchnień w jego ustach, ale mężczyzna miał inne plany, bo zamiast długiego pocałunku Stilinski poczuł na swoich policzkach i czole delikatne cmoknięcia. Derek ostrożnie wyciągnął z niego palce i położył mu lepką dłoń na biodrze, chociaż ona w zasadzie nawet w ułamku nie rekompensowała straty, którą Stiles odczuł. Był przyjemnie rozciągnięty i pusty, przynajmniej na razie.  
\- Obróć się – polecił mu chropowatym już głosem mężczyzna i Stilinski uśmiechnął się.  
\- A jednak na kolanach – powiedział, zdobywając się na żart, chociaż jego głos też pozbył się już całkiem naturalnego brzmienia. Był prawie równie niski, co Dereka.  
\- Jeszcze nie błagający – odparł mężczyzna z lekkim uśmieszkiem, pomagając mu ułożyć się wygodnie na łokciach. – Do tego teraz obaj jesteśmy na kolanach – dodał, kładąc się na jego plecach i całując szorstko w kark.  
Stiles odwrócił głowę, obserwując pełną skupienia twarz Dereka, gdy mężczyzna naprowadził swój członek na wyznaczoną pozycję i Stilinski naprawdę nie wiedział kiedy Derek nałożył prezerwatywę, ale czuł ją wyraźnie jak i tępy ból, gdy Hale przepychał się do środka. Starał się rozluźnić, tym bardziej, że czuł rękę Dereka, która splotła się z jego gdzieś tam na splątanym prześcieradle. To nie było przyjemne, ale też nie jakoś wyjątkowo okropne, chociaż jego penis nie odebrał tego jako coś ekscytującego i pożądanego.  
Stiles poczuł w końcu biodra Dereka, gdy ten znalazł się z nim cały i miał ochotę jęknąć, bo mężczyzna wypełniał go całkowicie i to było dobre. Derek obejmował go teraz jedną ręką w pasie i dyszał mu w kark.  
\- Boże – mruknął w końcu nisko, podnosząc siebie i jednocześnie wsuwając Stilesa na swoje kolana tak, że Stilinski opierał się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową, przyjmując jeszcze kilka milimetrów w siebie.  
Stiles nie wiedział co dokładnie planuje Derek, ale spora dłoń mężczyzny zsunęła się po jego klatce piersiowej na półtwardy teraz członek i zaczęła pieścić go niespiesznie budując na nowo napięcie. Usta Hale'a całowały go po szyi, a potem spotkały się z jego wargami, gdy Stiles przekręcił lekko głowę. Szybko zorientował się, że w tej pozycji Derek mógł robić wszystko na co miał tylko ochotę, a sam musiałby wykręcić ręce, żeby dosięgnąć chociażby żeber mężczyzny, więc po chwili wahania zaczął zataczać delikatne kółka biodrami, chcąc sprowokować Dereka do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Czuł jak zaczyna się rozciągać wokół twardego członka mężczyzny, połykając jęki ilekroć przypadkowo naprowadził penis Dereka na swoją prostatę, a potem już wyeliminował całkowicie przypadek i celowo podrażniał guzek w sobie, wypuszczając z ust coraz głośniejsze westchnienia. Derek zaczął oddychać o wiele głębiej, jakby starał się uspokoić, ale Stiles miał to w nosie, bo z jego ręką na swoim penisie też nie mógł się skupić i nie obchodziło go jak dziwnie musiał wyglądać tańcząc w zasadzie na kolanach mężczyzny. Pieprząc się na nim.  
\- Derek – wyjęczał, bo węzeł, który zawiązał się w jego brzuchu prawie zaczął sprawiać ból. Ludzie nie powinni podniecać się tak bardzo, żeby jedyne na czym się skupiali to ciepła obręcz na penisie i równie gorący członek w tyłku. Stiles słyszał szum własnej krwi w uszach i prawie przegapił to, że Derek ponownie zaczął układać ich na pościeli, ale zamiast położyć się tak jak wcześniej na jego plecach, wyprostował się i wycofał penis z jego tyłka.  
Kilka pierwszych pchnięć było boleśnie powolnych, bardziej ostrożnych, ale już po chwili mężczyzna wbijał się w niego rytmicznie, więc Stiles sięgnął do swojego pozostawionego samotnie penisa i tym samym tempie zaczął się obciągać. Derek nie był cichy, co zaskoczyło go początkowo. Mężczyzna wypuszczał z siebie westchnienia i bardziej stłumione jęki, chociaż starał się je powstrzymywać, zagryzając wargi. Stiles obserwował go z ukosa, zroszone potem czoło, utkwione w nim oczy i co rusz zwilżane językiem wargi. Sam czuł jak bardzo mokry jest, jego ręka przesuwała się bez problemu po członku wilgotnym od nasienia i lubrykantu, którego użył Derek, żeby go przygotować.  
\- Stiles – wymruczał mężczyzna, zsuwając dłoń po jego biodrze do przodu na penisa, sączącego się na prześcieradło. Chwycił go pewnie nie odtrącając jednak ręki Stilinskiego i teraz obaj poruszali się na całej jego długości i to było dla Stilesa zbyt wiele.  
Palce zaciśnięte na jego członku i penis w nim, który coraz bardziej chaotycznie ocierał się o prostatę, oddech Dereka na karku, ciepła dłoń na krzyżu dzięki której wypinał się bezwstydnie w stronę bioder mężczyzny… Tak, to było po prostu zbyt wiele tym bardziej, że Derek dobrze wiedział co robi i wbijał się w niego coraz mocniej, więc Stiles po prostu z jękiem odpuścił tę z góry przegraną walkę i doszedł chwytając spazmatycznie powietrze. Ciepły strumień spermy zalał jego dłoń i pewnie Stilinski osunąłby się, gdy Derek nie złapał go w pół, pieprząc jeszcze szybciej i jeszcze mocniej, i dochodząc w niedługim czasie.  
Mężczyzna wysunął się z niego po chwili i położył ostrożnie na łóżku, obejmując jednym ramieniem. Obaj milczeli przez moment, uspokajając oddech, aż Derek w końcu zsunął z siebie prezerwatywę, a potem pocałował go miękko w czoło. Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, co mówi się w takich sytuacjach, więc po prostu przylgnął do niego mocniej, chociaż obaj lepili się nieprzyjemnie, a prześcieradło przesiąknięte było spermą i potem.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał w końcu Derek.  
\- Tak – odparł Stiles szczęśliwy, że raz w życiu jego głos brzmi normalnie.  
Derek z westchnieniem pogładził go po policzku i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Na pewno nic cię nie boli? – spróbował jeszcze raz, podnosząc się.  
Stiles przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy nie przykryć się czymś, bo musiał wyglądać na naprawdę zmaltretowanego. Kilka malinek zaczynało czerwienić się w okolicy jego lewego sutka i na biodrze, co nie wróżyło dobrze szyi, ale nie miał sił się nawet podnieść.  
\- Nic mnie nie boli. Jestem jeszcze zbyt otumaniony, żeby coś do mnie docierało – przyznał szczerze i Derek ponownie uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Otumaniony? Tak? – powtórzył rozbawiony.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się, przeciągając na łóżku. Nie musiał dodawać nic więcej, bo Derek przykrył ich obu kołdrą, gasząc przy okazji światło.  
ooo  
Derek obudził się, gdy Stiles wysunął się z jego objęć.  
\- Lepię się. Idę pod prysznic zanim Allison i Scott będą na nogach – poinformował go, przeciągając się.  
Jego kości oczywiście strzeliły i Derek skrzywił się.  
\- Nienawidzę, kiedy to robisz – mruknął, przykrywając się poduszką, jednak przez szparę obserwował jak Stiles naciągnął na siebie spodnie i starał się jakoś poprawić włosy zanim wyszedł przez drzwi.  
Chłopak nie zaskoczył go zbytnio wczoraj, bo od pewnego czasu starał się pogłębić ich kontakty, ale Derek nie należał do ludzi, którzy sypiają bez przemyślenia tego z kimkolwiek. Nie znał się na dziewicach i Stiles prawdopodobnie był jedyną osobą, którą kiedykolwiek wprowadzał w dorosłe seksualne życie, jednak gdy tylko się poznali, chciał, żeby wszystko przebiegało w tempie, które będzie odpowiadało jego młodszemu partnerowi. Sugerował więc i prowadził, ale nie popychał i nie namawiał, pamiętając jak wiele błędów sam popełnił, gdy był w jego wieku.  
Miał tylko nadzieję, że Stiles traktował go tak poważnie jak on niego. Jeśli wciąż byli na jednej stronie, wszystko było w porządku.  
Minuty mijały i Derek zwalczył pokusę dołączenia do chłopaka pod prysznicem. Stiles na pewno teraz był obolały i sprawdzał czy z jego tyłkiem dalej jest tak samo w porządku jak wczoraj, a Derek nie zamierzał go zawstydzać. Stilinski był mieszanką brawury i nieśmiałości, która potrafiła zadziwić niejednokrotnie. Z jednej strony powiedzenie prostego 'pieprz mnie' nie przychodziło mu nawet przez usta, z drugiej jednak te same usta ssały jeszcze kilka dni temu jego penisa i nie oderwały się dopóki Derek nie skończył, rozlewając się częściowo po jego twarzy. I wtedy oczywiście Stiles musiał na nowo zacząć się czerwienić z głupkowato dumnym z siebie uśmiechem.  
Zegarek wskazywał kilka minut po czwartej i Derek sięgnął po telefon, sprawdzają czy poker dzisiejszego dnia wciąż jest aktualny. Peter powinien kończyć już zmianę na posterunku podobnie jak pozostali.  
Derek nie wiedział co tak naprawdę go zaalarmowało. Fakt, że Stiles naprawdę długo ociągał się w drodze z łazienki czy bardziej głuchy dźwięk stóp w salonie. Jednak ubrał się pospiesznie i otworzył drzwi akurat w momencie, gdy z jękiem bólu obcy mężczyzna upadł na podłogę, budząc pozostałych.  
Stiles uderzył nieznajomego w łydkę i Derek usłyszał dźwięk pękającej kości, a dopiero po chwili doszło do niego, że jego kochanek trzyma w dłoniach kij, którego Scott używał do gry w lacrosse'a. Stiles oddychał ciężko spoglądając w milczeniu na bezbronnego już napastnika obok którego leżała puszka z farbą i o zgrozo pistolet.  
Derek zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków do środka, zauważając, że Allison i Scott też są już na nogach.  
\- McCall zadzwoń na policję, Allison powiadom Chrisa – powiedział głucho Stiles obracając się delikatnie w ich stronę. Miał włosy mokre od kąpieli i cała jego klatka piersiowa pokryta była malinkami.  
\- Stiles? – zaczął Derek, bo nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć. Chłopak wydawał się mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, chociaż lekko drżał ilekroć spoglądał na pistolet, który kopnął w stronę sypialni jak najdalej od półprzytomnego z bólu napastnika.  
\- Nic się nie stało – odparł w końcu, a potem spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na sparaliżowanych strachem pozostałych lokatorów. – Policja i Chris – przypomniał. – Nie będę stał tu cały ranek i czekał aż któreś się ruszy – dodał zgryźliwie, mierząc ostrzegawczo kijem w stronę mężczyzny, który starał się podczołgać pod ścianę.  
Derek wypuścił przez usta powietrze, które chyba nagromadziło się przez ostatnią minutę albo dwie, bo nie pamiętał, żeby oddychał, gdy Allison ze Scottem w końcu zniknęli z telefonami. Podszedł do Stilesa, starając się go objąć, ale chłopak odtrącił jego dłoń.  
\- To się nie uda – powiedział głucho Stilinski.  
\- Jesteś w szoku – przypomniał mu Derek, ale Stiles pokręcił głową.  
\- Jestem głupi, że uwierzyłem, że to się uda – powtórzył. – To się nie uda albo tacy jak on zrobią ci krzywdę – wskazał na lekko pobladłego nieznajomego.  
Derek mimo to zrobił kolejny krok do przodu i zamknął go w swoich ramionach, ignorując słabe protesty.  
\- Jeśli ty sobie radzisz, to myślisz, że ja sobie nie poradzę? – spytał tylko, a Stiles wzruszył rękami.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Nie chcę, żebyś sobie musiał radzić – odparł głucho.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek spoglądał co rusz na telefon, który jednak wciąż milczał i Erica wyglądała na poważnie zaniepokojoną. Po tym jak Gerard stracił pracę to ona objęła jego stanowisko i zatrudniła nowych ludzi upłynniając zmiany, ale wciąż była tą jedną jedyną mobilną osobą na sali i przeważnie jednak zajmowała się przynoszeniem brudnego szkła. Boyd zaczynał już żartować na ten temat, że to najlepiej zarabiająca kelnerka na Manhattanie.  
Kiedy kilka dni temu wyszedł rano od Stilesa, ten obiecał, że zadzwoni. W mieszkaniu było pełno policji i chłopak wydawał się wciąż w szoku, chociaż Derek wciąż pamiętał jego słowa, że ich związek nie ma sensu. Początkowo myślał, że Stiles gdy się opamięta skontaktuje się z nim i jakoś sobie wszystko wyjaśnią, ale brak jakiegokolwiek telefonu czy smsa nie wróżył dobrze. Tym bardziej, że żadne ze znajomych chłopaka nie wpadało już do baru, o nim samym nie wspomniawszy.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytała w końcu Erica.  
\- Nie wiem – odparł całkiem szczerze, bo nie miał zielonego pojęcia co stało się tamtego ranka.  
Ktoś co prawda włamał się do mieszkania i chyba zamierzał zamalować ściany czerwoną farbą w sprayu, ale Stiles wydawał się przerażony. Niemal od razu oznajmił Scottowi, że w ciągu tygodnia mają się wyprowadzić do nowego mieszkania, a Dereka dosłownie wyrzucił, gdy pojawił się Chris i musieli wszystko ustalić z policją. Całe szczęście, że Argent i ten weekend nadrabiał pracę w biurze w Nowym Yorku, bo wniósł odrobinę spokoju w całą sytuację.  
\- Derek – mruknęła, dotykając jego ramienia.  
\- Stiles chyba ze mną zerwie albo zerwał – wydusił w końcu, bo starał się jak mógł nie mówić tego wcześniej na głos. Teraz stało się to bardziej realne i co dziwniejsze, Derek czuł ten tępy ból w klatce piersiowej, którego nie powinno tam być, bo z chłopakiem znali się od trzech góra miesięcy.  
\- Nie wiem co popsuliście, ale jestem pewna, że się ułoży – zaczęła, przysuwając się bliżej. – Widziałam jak na siebie patrzycie, gdy myślicie, że ten drugi nie widzi – dodała z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- To nie o to chodzi – westchnął tylko wracając do polerowania szklanek, ale kobieta nie zostawiła go w spokoju.  
\- Będzie na twoich urodzinach w sobotę? – spytała tylko, a on wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby go to nie obchodziło. – Będzie w porządku, jeśli to ja mu wyślę smsa z zapytaniem? – spróbowała jeszcze raz, a on nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się z wdzięcznością.  
ooo  
Sobota nadeszła dość szybko. Laura oczywiście zmusiła ich do wyjścia do dość eleganckiego klubu, w którym każdy z zaproszonych gości prócz niej czuł się niekomfortowo. Chociaż Derek musiał jej przyznać rację, gdy zamarudziła, że urodziny ma się tylko raz do roku, więc nieliczni goście, którzy towarzyszyli mu tego dnia założyli koszule i wypastowali buty.  
Kiedy weszli do środka, loża była już dla nich przygotowana, ale Derek nie widział nigdzie Stilesa, chociaż chłopak obiecał, że będzie.  
Erica niemal od razu podchwyciła jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. Już wcześniej Peter i Joshua pytali o Stilesa, ale nie wiedział, co im odpowiedzieć, bo sytuacja była niejasna nawet dla niego.  
\- Uuu… i jest nasz spóźnialski – parsknęła w pewnej chwili Laura, przynosząc im pierwsze drinki.  
Stiles w grafitowym garniturze i ciemnej koszuli stał pomiędzy dwoma rosłymi mężczyznami i wykłócał się o coś. Ochroniarz klubu ewidentnie nie chciał go wpuścić i Stilinski w końcu czerwieniąc się okropnie wyciągnął portfel i najwidoczniej prawo jazdy.  
\- Nie ma opcji, żebym mu tego nie wypomniała – zaśmiała się Erica.  
Towarzyszący chłopakowi mężczyzna wyglądał na rozbawionego. Stał z zaplecionymi na piersi rękami i przyglądał się całej sytuacji z ukosa. Derek był pewien, że ochroniarz w końcu da Stilesowi spokój, ale marudzili w drzwiach dobre parę minut zanim menadżer klubu nie przyszedł przyjrzeć się wszystkiemu osobiście, a potem ku zaskoczeniu Dereka zaczął łajać bramkarza. Wymruczał też kilka słów do Stilesa, który uścisnął mu tylko dłoń i zabrał swój dowód, pocierając nerwowo usta.  
\- To było dziwne – stwierdziła Erica, ale Derek był ostatnią osobą, która miała ochotę nieświadomej kobiecie tłumaczyć o co właściwie chodzi.  
Ewidentnie Stilesa rozpoznał menadżer klubu. Chłopak nigdy nie wykorzystywał ze swojej pozycji i teraz wydawał się zawstydzony. Ewidentnie jednak ulżyło mu, że w końcu dostał się do środka. Przecisnął się do ich stolika, rozpinając jeden z guzików marynarki i stanął niezręcznie koło kanapy, zerkając kątem oka na towarzyszącego mu mężczyznę.  
\- Cześć, poznajcie oficjalnie już Karla – powiedział na tyle głośno, żeby przekrzyczeć muzykę, a potem pochylił się w stronę Dereka i cmoknął go w policzek delikatnie. – Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale miałem małe kłopoty… - wytłumaczył.  
\- Które nie uszły mojej uwadze, dzieciaku! – zaśmiała się Erica i Stiles przewrócił oczami.  
\- Gdyby ktoś był na tyle uprzejmy i mi pomógł nie miałbym problemów przy wejściu – odparł chłopak zerkając na stojącego koło niego mężczyznę.  
Karl należał do tych wysokich naturalnie barczystych ludzi, których siły i zdecydowania nigdy nie chciałeś sprawdzać. Taksował zebranych trochę obojętnym wzrokiem i Derek był pewien, że ktoś w końcu zorientuje się kim faktycznie był mężczyzna dla Stilesa. Chłopak chyba też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo uśmiechał się nerwowo, przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
\- Nigdy jeszcze niczego ci nie ułatwiłem i nie zamierzam – odparł Karl.  
\- Och, nie przesadzaj. Pamiętam butelkę lub dwie, które udało ci się przemycić pod czujnym okiem mojego wuja w Nicei – zaczął Stiles wydymając usta.  
Karl przewrócił oczami i westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
\- Nie sądzę, żebyście zapamiętali chociaż pół butelki, sądząc po stanie w jakim znalazłem was w pokoju następnego dnia. W Europie alkohol spożywać można od osiemnastego roku życia – przypomniał z pozoru sucho, chociaż Derek ewidentnie słyszał tam nutki humoru.  
To raczej nie był pierwszy raz, gdy obaj się przekomarzali. Karl w końcu zerknął sugestywnie w stronę wolnego miejsca na kanapie, popychając tam Stilesa bezceremonialnie. Chłopak się nawet nie opierał i usiadł zaraz koło Dereka muskając jeszcze raz jego policzek ustami.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że między nami wszystko w porządku – zaczął Stilinski półgłosem, obserwując wycofującego się do baru Karla.  
Derek początkowo nie bardzo wiedział co odpowiedzieć, ale w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że Stiles najwyraźniej jego ciszę odczytywał podobnie jak on brak odpowiedzi od strony chłopaka. Miał trochę ochotę zaśmiać się z ulgi, szczególnie gdy Erica przewróciła oczami odgadując, że wszystko już w porządku. A nie mówiłam – miała wypisane na twarzy.  
\- Teraz w jak najlepszym – odparł, ściskając lekko kolano Stilesa. – Teraz w jak najlepszym.  
\- Przepraszam za to co ostatnio się stało – zaczął chłopak, ale Derek pokręcił pospiesznie głową.  
\- Jeśli nie miałeś na to wpływu, nie masz za co przepraszać. Cieszę się tylko, że wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział, starając się jednocześnie mówić na tyle głośno, by przekrzyczeć muzykę i na tyle cicho, żeby jego ciekawska siostra i przyjaciółka nie dosłyszały nic problematycznego.  
\- Czyli wszystko między nami w porządku? – spytał jeszcze ostrożnie Stiles, zerkając na niego z ukosa.  
\- Jeśli tylko chcesz, żeby było w porządku – odparł Derek i zaśmiał się krótko na widok miny Stilinskiego.  
\- Nie cierpię, kiedy to robisz – zaczął chłopak. – Allison stwierdziła, że to słodkie i urocze, że czekasz aż sam podejmę decyzje, ale… - urwał. – Nie jestem w tym dobry. Nie wiedziałem czy powinienem do ciebie zadzwonić, bo nie dzwoniłeś do mnie, a potem Erica wysłała mi smsa i w zasadzie nie wiedziałem czy powinienem tutaj być, bo mnie nie zaprosiłeś. I… - urwał, aby wziąć głębszy wdech.  
Derek widział jak niezdrowe rumieńce pojawiają się na policzkach Stilesa, gdy chłopak pospiesznie chciał wytłumaczyć mu wszystko, ale w tej chwili nie było to konieczne.  
\- Pomyślałem, że… - podjął Stiles, ale Derek miał już dość, więc pocałował go nie tak całkiem niewinnie jak zapewne powinien w miejscu publicznym.  
Kiedy otworzył ponownie oczy, Karl stał nad nimi z dość dziwnym wyrazem twarzy i drinkami w dłoniach.  
\- On nie jest przyzwoitką? – spytał niepewnie, bo ochroniarz zawiesił na nim wzrok odrobinę na długo, żeby w pełni czuł się bezpieczny.  
\- Chris go zatrudnił. Nie chce mnie słuchać – wyszeptał mu do ucha Stiles, rumieniąc się wściekle. – Czuję się jak idiota i wiem, że twoja siostra wywierca mi dziurę w plecach wzrokiem – dodał po chwili chłopak nie odwracając się. – To w porządku, że nie kupiłem ci prezentu? Pytałem Erici, ale powiedziała, że nie wymieniacie się niczym takim… Znaczy nie macie tego zwyczaju. Po prostu płacicie za drinki i wejściówki, więc…  
\- Spokojnie, Stiles – wszedł mu w słowo. – Jesteś dzisiaj bardziej zdenerwowany niż zwykle – zauważył, zerkając na Karla kątem oka.  
Ochroniarz nie starał się nawet wmieszać w tłum. Stał kilka kroków od ich kanapy, obserwując niby od niechcenia parkiet i Derek nagle zrozumiał dlaczego strefa VIP w klubach była odgrodzona. Tutaj byli za bardzo odkryci i chociaż Karl nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, wciąż jednak stał spięty i gotowy do ataku lub obrony.  
\- On będzie tak sterczał cały wieczór, a ludzie zaczną zadawać pytania – odparł Stiles wprost do jego ucha.  
Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów Joshua wychylił się ze swojego miejsca tak, aby mieć ich obu na oku i podniósł do góry swój kieliszek w niemym toaście, który wcale Derekowi się nie spodobał. Mężczyzna mierzył Stilesa wzrokiem przez pewien czas, a potem wyszeptał coś do Petera, który szybko pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Więc… - zaczął Stiles przysuwając się do niego jeszcze bliżej.  
Derek zerknął na niego niepewnie, bo coś się działo. Stiles zachowywał się jeszcze dziwniej niż przeważnie. Już przeszli etap, w którym chłopak z paplania bez sensu przechodził do półsłówek, więc wiedział, że dopóki nie odgadnie powodu zmiany zachowania Stilesa, to nie minie. A wątpił, żeby chłopak otwarcie przyznał o co chodzi.  
\- Więc? – spytał obserwując jak usta Stilesa wyginają się w sztucznym uśmiechu.  
Chłopak splótł ich palce na swoim kolanie, ściskając jego rękę mocniej.  
\- Więc miło spędziliśmy ostatnio czas – zaczął niemrawo Stiles. – Oczywiście pomijając faceta ze sprayem… - dodał pospiesznie.  
\- I bronią – uzupełnił Derek, marszcząc brwi. – Ktoś ci groził? Dlatego Karl jest tutaj? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko Stiles. – Odkąd Peter zaczął przekopywać się przez nasze zgłoszenia, w zasadzie zrobiło się wyjątkowo spokojnie. Chris nalegał, żeby Karl dotrzymał mi towarzystwa. Scott i Allison przeprowadzili się… - urwał, odwracając nagle wzrok.  
Między nimi znowu zapadła niezręczna cisza i Derek zaczął się już irytować. Stiles kilka tygodni wcześniej wytłumaczył mu, że jego szybkie zmiany tematów są spowodowane ADHD, ale ono nie wyjaśniało tej wariacji emocji.  
\- Co się dzieje, Stiles? – spytał wprost, bo sam nie był zbyt dobry w owijaniu w bawełnę, a szczerość jak do tej pory działała na chłopaka najlepiej.  
To na niej zresztą chciał budować ich związek. Jeśli jakikolwiek miał szansę zaistnieć. Czasy jednonocnych przygód i częstych zmian partnerów miał już za sobą. A raczej chciał mieć, chociaż nie zawsze mężczyźni, których spotykał faktycznie się z tym liczyli. Dlatego rozstali się z Joshuą, który wychodził raczej z założenia, że dopóki jest przystojny i młody, zbyt wiele rybek pływa w tym stawie, aby przywiązywał się do jednej z nich.  
Dlatego zaczął spotykać się ze Stilesem, który wydawał się w całym swoim szaleństwie wbrew pozorom stabilny.  
\- Więc… Miło ostatnio spędziliśmy czas – zaczął jeszcze raz chłopak i Derek miał ochotę kląć, bo do cholery, ale krążyli wokół tematu.  
I samo to denerwowało go. Nie było nic gorszego niż niepewność, w końcu. A potem spojrzał na spuszczone w dół oczy Stilesa, rumieniec, który zaczynał się rozprzestrzeniać po jego skórze i nerwowe tiki, których chłopak nabył lata wcześniej. Możliwe, że nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że stukał palcem o udo za każdym razem, gdy decydował się na jakiś duży krok.  
Jak wtedy, gdy przed tygodniem…  
Nagle Derek przypomniał sobie jak faktycznie spędzili ostatnią noc i wszystkie puzzle znalazły się na właściwych miejscach.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć jak bardzo przyjemnie mi było? – wyszeptał wprost do jego ucha, bo ostatnim czego chciał to, żeby Laura wiedziała co i kiedy robią.  
Stiles zesztywniał na miejscu obok i Derek przez krótką chwilę przestraszył się, że może jednak źle zinterpretował jego zachowanie. Chłopak jednak bardzo rozluźnił się, jakby faktycznie czekał tylko na zapewnienie, że w istocie to była przyjemna noc.  
\- Więc jak się czujesz jako mój kochanek? – spytał Derek, ściskając jego rękę.  
\- Zaskakująco zmieszany – odparł Stiles. – Raczej wyobrażałem sobie inaczej poranek po. Albo cały tydzień… - urwał.  
\- Nie wiedziałem czy powinienem zadzwonić – przyznał.  
\- W zasadzie raczej dobrze, że dałeś mi czas, żebym się uspokoił. Jestem trochę… - zaczął Stiles i znowu urwał, jakby nie wiedział jakich słów powinien użyć.  
\- Narwany, kierujący się emocjami, działający bez przemyślenia – wymienił Derek jednym tchem.  
\- Rozmawiałeś z Chrisem? – zdziwił się Stiles. – Bo brzmisz podobnie, a to mi się wcale nie podoba – przyznał.  
\- To wolisz, gdy jak brzmię? – spytał Derek i chłopak zaczerwienił się ponownie lekko.  
Chyba Stiles miał nawet coś powiedzieć, ale w jego czoło uderzyła zmięta serwetka.  
\- Zostajecie do rana, bo to są urodziny mojego brata – krzyknęła Laura z drugiej strony stołu. – I jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym, więc żadnego świntuszenia – dodała i została nagrodzona oklaskami przez Ericę.  
\- My nic… - zaczął Stiles, patrząc na Laurę lekko przerażony.  
\- Oczywiście, że wy nic – ciągnęła jego siostra bezlitośnie, więc Derek spojrzał na nią wymownie. – No co? – spytała wzruszając rękami. – Dawno nie miałam okazji podokuczać twojej randce.  
\- Bo wszystkich płoszysz – oznajmił jej Derek z wrednym uśmieszkiem. – Nie mogę się doczekać chwili, kiedy przyprowadzisz na rozmowę ze mną jakiegoś młodego uroczego oczywiście dżentelmena. Dopilnuję, żeby siedział metr od ciebie – dodał i Laura zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Jestem od ciebie starsza. Nie masz prawa straszyć moich partnerów – krzyknęła oburzona.  
\- Jestem dorosły. Nie masz prawa straszyć mojego partnera – odparł szybko i poczuł jak Stiles najpierw sztywnieje, a potem przywiera do niego jeszcze mocniej. – Poza tym obiecał obronić mnie przed członkami swojej rodziny – dodał pospiesznie.  
Karl cofnął się nagle, tarasując kompletnie przejście do ich stolika i Stiles szybko odwrócił się w jego stronę, sprawdzając sytuację. Ochroniarz wymienił kilka słów z kelnerką, która oddała mu butelkę czegoś co wyglądało na szampana.  
\- Przeprosiny – wyjaśnił Karl, kładąc całą tacę przed nimi.  
Mężczyzna, który przedtem interweniował przy wejściu, gdy nie chciano wpuścić Stilesa, zamachał do nich zza baru i jego chłopak skinął głową. Laura wiwatowała, gdy Erica sprawdzała nalepkę i zmarszczyła brwi, jakby niedowierzała temu co widzi.  
\- Muszą naprawdę mieć gest – stwierdziła kobieta niepewnie.  
\- Pewnie czyszczą półki. Wiesz sama lepiej jak rzadko schodzą takie butelki – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Stiles, ale Erica nie wyglądała na przekonaną.  
\- Pięć tysięcy za butelkę? Powiedziałabym, że to wyszło raczej zza biurka menadżera – nie zgodziła się. – Albo naprawdę mieli za co przepraszać – dorzuciła i Stiles przygryzł wargę, uśmiechając się nieszczerze.  
\- Albo jest coś czego nam uroczy chłopiec nie mówi – włączył się Joshua nagle ku zaskoczeniu Dereka. – Drogi garnitur, mieszkanie w centrum, ochroniarz… I ten wujek? – spytał mężczyzna cmokając lekko. – Ewidentnie w tym klubie jesteś znany. Nie sądzę, żeby każdego studenta było na to stać… - zakończył, patrząc na Stilesa z wyzwaniem w oczach.  
Przy ich stoliku zrobiło się nagle cicho. Derek nie zdążył nawet dobrze zorientować się co insynuuje Joshua, gdy Stiles zaczął się śmiać tak bardzo, że cudem tylko nie strącił z małego stolika drinków. Karl zaalarmowany dźwiękiem, ponownie pojawił się bliżej, sprawdzając czy wszystko w porządku.  
\- Sugerujesz, że jestem prostytutką? – zapytał Stiles, wycierając kąciki oczu, z których ociekły łzy. – Scott mi w to nigdy nie uwierzy… - dodał z trudem łapiąc dech i Derek na widok miny Joshui poczuł jak sam traci kontrolę.  
Co prawda tylko parsknął, ale Laura i tak spojrzała na niego dziwnie.  
Karl wisiał nad nimi z rękami zaplecionymi na piersi, jakby nie był pewien czy powinien wkroczyć do akcji.  
\- Więc czym się zajmujesz Stiles? – spytała w końcu Erica.  
\- Jest księgowym – odparł Derek, w tym samym czasie, gdy Stiles mówił: - Księgowością.  
\- Tak bardzo martwiłem się, że będziecie mnie przesłuchiwać na widok Karla, że w zasadzie nie pomyślałem jak to wszystko wygląda – podjął Stiles biorąc głębszy wdech.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego, jakby szukał odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie, więc Derek po prostu skinął głową, żeby kontynuował dalej.  
\- Czy ty widziałeś jakąkolwiek prostytutkę z ochroniarzem przy boku? – spytał Stiles, kierując całą swoją uwagę na Joshuę, który nagle zaczął wyglądać dość niepewnie.  
\- Nie pracuję dla klientów wartych poniżej dwudziestu milionów – dodał Karl, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.  
I Derek nie był pewien czy to kwestia dumy zawodowej czy mężczyznę po prostu bawiła ta sytuacja.  
\- Dlatego mam klauzulę w kontrakcie, która mówi, że będę reagował, gdy moi klienci zostaną również poddani agresji słownej – ochroniarz powiadomił ich wyjątkowo obojętnym tonem.  
Oczy Stilesa zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, gdy wpatrywał się w mężczyznę.  
\- Poważnie? – spytał chłopak zaskoczony. – Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem? Zatrudniłbym cię już w liceum – zaczął Stiles.  
Karl pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Obaj wiemy, że nie cierpisz, kiedy za tobą chodzę – stwierdził ochroniarz.  
\- Co prowadzi nas do pytania, dlaczego – wtrąciła się szybko Laura. – Dlaczego nic nie wiem? – spytała patrząc teraz wprost na Dereka. – Bo mój brat wydaje się niezaskoczony, więc…  
\- Nie jestem prostytutką, tylko księgowym – wyjaśnił Stiles. – W firmie, w której pracuję było kilka incydentów, które zmusiły mojego wuja do zatrudnienia Karla. – Ochroniarz prychnął, ale tym razem nie dodał nic od siebie.  
\- Więc – zaczął Joshua.  
\- Chris jest moim przyszywanym wujem – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – Peter już się rozeznał w sytuacji ze względu na naszą współpracę z policją. Derek wie, bo wyciągnął ze mnie te informacje – dodał, zerkając na niego niepewnie, więc ścisnął jego rękę mocniej. – Nominalnie jestem spadkobiercą założyciela tej firmy. Był moim dziadkiem chociaż nie utrzymywaliśmy ze sobą bliższych kontaktów przez całe moje dzieciństwo – wyjaśnił. - Potem jakoś po śmierci mamy odnowiliśmy kontakty. Byłem jego jedynym wnukiem, a ona jego jedyną matką. Co prawda tata go nie znosił, ale skoro dziadek zaoferował zapłacić za moje studia i zabierał mnie i Scotta na wycieczki po Europie - Stiles wzruszył ramionami. - Byłbym idiotą, gdybym odmówił. Potem jakoś okazało się, że Chris, nasz sąsiad z Beacon jest prawnikiem. A dziadek kogoś takiego szukał do firmy...  
\- Firmy? – spytała Laura, kręcąc głową, jakby spodziewała się raczej, że Stiles poda te informacje na samym początku.  
\- Roberts Company – odparł chłopak, a Derek wzruszył ramionami, gdy Erica prawie opluła się drinkiem. – Więc, nie, nie jestem prostytutką. Jestem księgowym – dokończył Stiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Erica spoglądała na niego ewidentnie niezadowolona. Derek ukrył się za kieliszkiem, starając się kupić sobie odrobinę czasu, ale Reyes skinęła w jego stronę swoim długim palcem, którego paznokieć pokryty był czerwonym lakierem. Znał ją na tyle długo, aby wiedzieć, że jej pozorny spokój oznaczał dobrze ukrywaną wściekłość.  
Stiles wdał się w rozmowę z Peterem i wydawał się kompletnie skupiony na temacie, ale Derek z łatwością dostrzegł, że chłopak zerka raz po raz w kierunku Joshuy z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. Możliwe, że zadawanie się z byłym nie do końca było dobrym pomysłem, skoro dochodziło do takich sytuacji. Joshua jednak po raz pierwszy robił mu takie problemy i Derek po prostu się tego po nim nie spodziewał.  
Stiles wydawał się o wiele bardziej rozluźniony teraz, gdy wszystko wyszło na jaw. Jego ramiona nie były już tak spięte, a lekki uśmiech błądził w kącikach ust. Chłopak ściskał od czasu do czasu jego kolano, jakby chciał przypominać o swojej obecności tutaj i wszystkie początkowe obawy Dereka zaczynały znikać.  
Nie zauważył, aby ktokolwiek traktował chłopaka inaczej, chociaż Laura wyglądała tak, jakby chciała go mocno przepytać.  
\- Wiem, że nie powinnam prosić solenizanta, ale wyjdziesz ze mną zamówić drinki? – rzuciła Erica, chociaż cholerna kelnerka zaraz miała podejść do ich stolika.  
Stiles zerknął na Reyes mniej pewnie, chyba pojmując w lot, że Erica zamierza go najnormalniej w świecie wypytać. Może nawet przemówić mu do słuchu. Erica nienawidziła być trzymana w ciemności i chociaż jej nie skłamał – wciąż nie czuł się w stosunku do niej w porządku. Wiedział doskonale, że pewnie martwiła się tym, co mówiła przy Stilesie, ale chłopak naprawdę nijak nie ingerował w ich pracę poza tym jednym razem, gdzie już od samego początku planował zwolnić Gerarda. Może gdyby nie to – nie spotkaliby się nigdy.  
Cmoknął Stilesa w policzek, podnosząc się z ociąganiem. Erica jednak uprzejmie poczekała na niego u wyjścia z loży. Minęli Karla w ciszy i torowali sobie drogę do baru.  
\- Co, do jasnej cholery? – syknęła Erica, gdy tylko znaleźli się na bardziej otwartej przestrzeni.  
Wzięła do rąk kartę i spojrzała na pozycje, nie czytając jej dokładnie.  
\- Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć – odparł.  
\- Mogłeś mnie ostrzec – warknęła.  
\- Nie mogłem – powiedział stanowczo. – Poza tym to nic nie zmienia. Stiles nie jest naszym szefem.  
\- Jasne, że nie! Jest szefem naszego szefa. Prawie właścicielem. Czekaj. On jest właścicielem – oznajmiła mu Erica. – To on wywalił Gerarda – ciągnęła dalej, dopiero teraz składając wszystko w całość.  
\- Zamierzał wywalić Gerarda zanim zaczęliśmy się spotykać – uświadomił ją Derek, zmęczonym głosem. – Przyszedł wtedy właśnie po to. Długo nie wiedziałem, że jest wnukiem Robertsa. To nie tak, że rzuca tym na prawo i lewo… - jęknął, nie chcąc dalej toczyć tej rozmowy.  
Zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego Stiles nienawidził tego tak bardzo.  
Erica spojrzała w kierunku ich stolika i na jej czole pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka.  
\- Nie wiem jak mam się teraz zachowywać w stosunku do niego – powiedziała niepewnie.  
Derek przewrócił oczami.  
\- Ty masz problem? – prychnął. – Ja z nim sypiam.  
\- Obyś był dobry w tym co robisz – rzuciła Reyes.  
\- O Boże – wyrwało mu się.  
Czuł, że jego usta się nie domykają, ale nie potrafił nic na to poradzić. Erica jednak już zaczynała się śmiać w głos, więc spojrzał na nią zirytowany. Barman w ciszy przygotowywał ich zamówienia i Derek starał się mu nie patrzeć na ręce, ale skrzywienie zawodowe dawało o sobie znać. Czas wolny, a zwłaszcza swoje urodziny wolałby spędzić w ciszy i z dala od baru. Miał ich pod dostatkiem przez każdy inny dzień tygodnia.  
Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym co chciałby robić w życiu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że kariera barmana bywała tymczasowa. Zamierzał jeszcze przez parę lat zajmować się robieniem drinków. Wbrew pozorom naprawdę to lubił. Nie był zbyt rozmowny, ale to stanowiło paradoksalnie atut w jego pracy. Zadawał odpowiednie pytania i to ludzie mówili do niego.  
Nie był do końca pewien co dalej. W jego pracy nie awansowało się. Zaczynał dostrzegać powoli dlaczego Stiles pytał go o to dlaczego nigdy nie otworzył własnego lokalu albo czy nie chciał zostać menadżerem. Praca biurowa jednak nie była dla niego. Staż w firmie, w której pracowała Laura uświadomił mu to boleśnie.  
\- Nazwisko Hale – poinformował barmana.  
Otworzyli rachunek z Laurą, gdy tylko wynajęli lożę.  
\- Pan Stilinski kazał to dopisać do swojego rachunku – oznajmił mu mężczyzna.  
Derek zbił wargi w wąską kreskę, gdy Erica pokiwała ewidentnie zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy.  
\- Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej. Zamówiłabym coś… nie wiem… Co macie najdroższego? – rzucila Reyes ciekawie.  
\- Nie będziesz naciągać mojego chłopaka – mruknął po nosem, ale Erica machnęła na niego ręką.  
\- Ty go nie będziesz naciągać na drinki. Ja z nim nie sypiam, a też chcę coś z tego – rzuciła Reyes jak zawsze posługując się swoją własną logiką.

ooo

Stiles starał się uśmiechać, gdy Derek odszedł z Ericą, ale Laura wpatrywała się w niego marszcząc coraz bardziej brwi. Krótki triumf jaki odczuł na widok miny Joshuy został szybko zastąpiony przez starą dobrą niepewność. Karl kręcił się tu i tam zawsze jednak zostając w odległości głosu i pewnie powinien się bardziej skupić na Dereku, ale nie do końca potrafił.  
Czuł, że nastąpiło jakieś dziwne przepięcie. Nie odzywano się do niego, a zawodowe sprawy, które podnieśli z Peterem naprawdę nie były dobrym tematem na wieczór z Derekiem. Marynarka zaczynała mu ciążyć, koszula był zbyt obcisła, chociaż Allison uważała, że wyglądał w niej obłędnie. Doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli mężczyzna zamierzał go rzucić – niech przynajmniej wie, co traci. Stiles nie był do końca przekonany, że faktycznie Dereka interesuje jego wygląd, ale Allison zapewniała go, że to zemsta doskonała.  
Wszystko się jednak ułożyło i Stiles zaczął stukać palcem we własne udo. Dereka i Erici nie było nigdzie widać, a tańczący tłum tylko się powiększał. Miał nadzieję, że jego chłopak nie przepada za uczestniczeniem w podobnych rytuałach, ponieważ on sam posiadał tylko dwa komplety lewych kończyn, co zostało udowodnione. Mógł się wygłupiać po pijaku, ale był obecnie trzeźwy i nie chciał, aby Derek się temu przyglądał.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że mój brat nie jest twoim kaprysem – powiedziała Laura, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.  
Niczego innego się nie spodziewał.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to ja nie jestem jego kaprysem – odparł Stiles, biorąc głębszy wdech.  
\- Więc firma – kontynuowała dalej kobieta.  
\- Firma – potwierdził krótko i zdał sobie sprawę, że Scott i Chris mieli rację. Krępował się pieniędzy, które prawnie należały do niego. Nie miał wpływu na to w jakiej rodzinie się urodził. I to dziwne, ale ostatnie zdanie pasowało równie dobrze do ust czarnoskórej części społeczności albo tych biednych krewnych seryjnych morderców, których nazwiska przypadkowo przedostały się do mediów.  
Jego dziadek nikogo nie zabił. A przynajmniej Stiles o tym nie wiedział.  
\- No wiesz, to nie tak, że się tym zajmuje na bieżąco. Nie zamierzam chyba do końca życia tego robić – dodał mniej pewnie.  
\- Chyba – podchwyciła Laura wyłapując oczywiście jego niepewność w lot.  
Musieli mieć z Derekiem jakiś szósty zmysł, który pozwalał im zwietrzyć ofiarę. Na szczęście czasy, gdy takie informacje wykorzystywano dawno minęły. Tłumaczyło to jednak kilka rozdań w pokera, w których razem z Derekiem byli. Nie chciał ich powtarzać.  
\- Mam dwadzieścia jeden lat. Jeszcze nie wiem co będę robił w życiu – przyznał Stiles. – Sprawa z prowadzeniem firmy tego typu nie jest łatwa. Karl jest tego dowodem – dodał, zerkając na ochroniarza, który nadal kręcił się wokół.  
\- Masz dwadzieścia jeden lat– powtórzyła Laura sucho. – A nie lubię patrzeć na to jak mój brat nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć na pytanie kiedy będziesz. Pewnie sądził, że tego nie dostrzegłam, ale znam go dobrze. Pokłóciliście się?  
\- To było nieporozumienie – powiedział szybko. – Głupie nieporozumienie i nie powtórzy się – zapewnił ją i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Derek usiadł koło niego, oddzielając go skutecznie od Laury.  
Niczego bardziej w tej chwili nie pragnął. Kobieta potrafiła być przerażająca, jeśli chciała, a w tej chwili nawet nie powtarzała śpiewki o tym co zrobi mu, gdy zobaczy zranionego Dereka. Tym razem to było całkiem poważnie i Stiles czuł to, aż w cebulach włosów. Gęsia skórka zapewne miała szybko nie ustąpić pomimo tego, że w lokalu było dość ciepło.  
Zawsze zastanawiał się, gdzie podziewał się Karl, gdy naprawdę był potrzebny.  
Erica usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu i uśmiechnęła się do niego sztucznie.  
\- Jest wściekła? – spytał szeptem Dereka.  
\- Można to tak określić – odparł mężczyzna i Stiles poczuł na swoim biodrze ciepłą, sporą dłoń.  
Nie wiedział nawet, że tak tęsknił za zwykłym dotykiem, dopóki znowu do siebie nie przylgnęli. Jego oddech stał się dziwnie płytki i wiedział, że na jego policzkach rozkwita rumieniec. Nie był też idiotą – doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Derek uwielbiał, gdy się czerwienił. Nie trudno było to dostrzec. Hale zawsze prowokował takie sytuacje, aby Stiles się szybko do nich nie przyzwyczajał. Gdy już coś uznawał za bezpieczną łóżkową normę zostawało mu odebrane.  
Ostatni tydzień był okropny. Wiedział, że wyprosił Dereka z mieszkania dość szorstko, ale był w zbyt wielkim szoku. Potem kolejne zeznania i przesłuchania, dokumenty do podpisania. Szukali z Chrisem mieszkania, a to wystawili na sprzedaż. Jego ojciec dzwonił z pretensjami, że o wszystkim dowiaduje się ostatni. Stiles chciał powiedzieć, że zapomniał skontaktować się z Derekiem, ale prawda była taka, że po prostu się cholernie tego bał.  
Ludzie różnie reagowali na takie sytuacje i w swoim życiu widział naprawdę wiele. Jedni kleili się do jego domniemanych pieniędzy, a inni od niego izolowali jak Erica, która nie wiedziała gdzie przebiega granica ich obecnych kontaktów. Traktowano go z pewną podejrzliwością, niektórzy nawet uważali jego dziadka za gangstera, a jego samego za następcę bossa mafii. Nauczył się, że jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi są ci, których poznał w szkole. Scott, który zawsze go bronił i Lydia, której trudno było zaimponować. Allison dołączyła później, a Danny po prostu zawsze był gdzieś obok.  
Wtulił się mocniej w Dereka, czując, że mężczyzna zmienia swoją pozycję na kanapie tak, aby jak najmocniej do siebie przylegali.  
\- Karl ma cię nie opuszczać przez cały czas? – wyszeptał mężczyzna w jego ucho.  
Stiles parsknął. To nie było, aż tak subtelne jak się Derekowi wydawało. Z drugiej jednak strony Hale nigdy nie był subtelny. To Stiles zasługiwał na oberwanie po głowie za swoją ślepotę. Może i nieudolnie próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę Dereka, ale sądził od samego początku, że ma nikłe szanse.  
\- Karl jest ochroniarzem. Będzie wiedział jak się zachować – poinformował go Stiles. – Możemy jechać do mnie. Mam dwie sypialnie. Karl miałby gdzie wypocząć, a grube ściany… - urwał, orientując się, że naprawdę się zapędził.  
\- Grube ściany mogę się przydać – rzucił Derek.  
\- Chyba nie zerwiesz się z własnych urodzin – oburzył się Stiles.  
\- To są moje urodziny, więc mogę się z nich urwać kiedy chcę – odparł mężczyzna.  
Stiles nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Szczególnie, gdy Erica spoglądała na niego z drugiej strony stołu niepewnie.

ooo

Derek starał się nie zwracać uwagi na to jak Karl przygląda mu się w odbiciu lustra windy. Wjeżdżali na piętro w milczeniu, chociaż Stiles wciąż miał ten krzywy uśmieszek, który zamierzał zmazać mu z twarzy. Ewidentnie za bardzo chłopaka bawiło jego zdenerwowanie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, aby odwoził go prywatny kierowca, a ochroniarz towarzyszył mu przez cały czas.  
To po prostu było nienaturalne. A dodatkowo sama rozmowa z Ericą zwróciła jego myśli w stronę, w którą jak do tej pory nie zmierzały. Jeśli to miał być poważny związek, musiał przestać pracować w barze Stilesa. Barze firmy Stilesa – chociaż to była tylko semantyka, a fakty pozostawały faktami.  
Sądził, że jest w stanie jakoś to wszystko pogodzić, ale kiedy przyjrzał się problemowi pod innym kontem zrozumiał, że przecież Stilesowi to też mogło przeszkadzać. Przedstawianie swojego chłopaka jako barmana zapewne nie było przyjemne. Derek nie wstydził się swojego zawodu, ale widział po reakcjach rodziny Stilesa, że nie zrobiło to na nich zbyt dobrego wrażenia.  
\- Będę w kuchni – rzucił Karl, gdy drzwi do mieszkania zostały otwarte.  
Derek sądził, że jak na filmach akcji, mężczyzna wpadnie do środka i po prostu sprawdzi wszystkie pomieszczenia, ale z drugiej strony na dole była portiernia i apartamentowiec miał własną ochronę. Stiles zapewne wprowadzał na listę gości konkretne nazwiska i ograniczył je do minimum.  
Jakoś lepiej się robiło Derekowi na myśl, że na pewno znajduje się wśród nich.  
Karl zniknął bardzo cicho. Było sztuką poruszanie się w ten sposób, przy tej wadze, ale mężczyzna radził sobie doskonale. Derek nie czekał ani chwili dłużej. Po prostu przywarł do Stilesa, zmuszając chłopaka do oparcia się o niewygodny stolik. Przez cały wieczór w klubie nie mógł go porządnie pocałować. Nie widzieli się przez tydzień i teraz po prostu musiał dotykać.  
Stiles nie pozostawał zresztą bierny i już po chwili na plecach poczuł dłonie chłopaka, wcale nie tak ostrożnie badające jego napięte mięśnie. Pchnął biodrami w przód, chcąc, aby otarli się o siebie raz czy dwa razy, zanim przeniosą się do sypialni. Budowanie większego napięcia nie miało sensu, gdy obaj byli na granicy wytrzymałości.  
Jego członek był cholernie twardy, niemal bolał z potrzeby. Uprawiali seks analny raz do tej pory, ale zamierzał to powtórzyć jeszcze tej nocy. Stiles pewnie też nie potrafił o niczym innym myśleć, bo dyszał w jego ustach, sugestywnie ruszając biodrami.  
\- Jeśli już skończyliście – powiedział ktoś tuż za nim i Derek oderwał się od Stilesa niemal od razu i stanął pomiędzy nim, a drugim mężczyzną.  
Facet był starszy, nie miał na sobie garnituru, który przywodziłby na myśl ochroniarza, a jedynie sprane dżinsy i zwykłą biała koszulkę. Lustrował Dereka wzrokiem, jakby to on był tutaj nieproszonym gościem.  
\- Tato? – spytał Stiles słabo.  
Gdzieś tam w tle majaczyła lekka chrypka.  
\- Stiles – westchnął mężczyzna, jakby się niczego innego nie spodziewał. – A ty musisz być Derek – dodał po chwili i spojrzał w dół na jego wyciągniętą ze spodni koszulę, która na szczęście chociaż częściowo przykrywała jego krocze.  
Miał ochotę zamienić się ze Stilesem miejscami i ukryć się za mniejszym ciałem na tyle na ile był w stanie.  
\- Chris mnie wpuścił – dodał Stilinski. – Nowe klucze do mnie nie przyleciały jeszcze, ale zdecydowałem, że powinienem tutaj być na wszelki wypadek. Rozumiem jednak, że doskonale sobie radzisz… - urwał mężczyzna, spoglądając na Dereka sugestywnie.  
Gdyby grożono mu bronią, nie byłby tak przerażony jak w tej chwili. Facet był szeryfem i utrzymywał się z przesłuchiwania ludzi. Czuł to każdą komórką swojego ciała. I jeśli wydawało mu się, że Victoria Argent była przerażająca – szeryf zmienił jego pogląd na tę sprawę.  
\- Miło mi pana poznać – wykrztusił w końcu, orientując się, że stoi jak słup soli.  
Zapewne powinno ich zainteresować ze Stilesem dlaczego światło w salonie było zapalone, a sądząc po minie Karla, który stanął w progu z kanapką w dłoni, ochroniarz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z gościa, który na nich czekał.  
\- Dupek i donosiciel – mruknął Stiles niemal od razu.  
Karl uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, chociaż nie mógł tego dosłyszeć.  
\- Mnie również miło – rzucił Stilinski. – Długo się spotykacie?  
\- O Boże – jęknął Stiles. – Tato, możemy to załatwić jutro? Jest późno i Derek ma urodziny… Chyba należy mu się chociaż przełożenie przesłuchania, no nie? – spytał chłopak, ewidentnie retorycznie.  
\- Które urodziny? – zainteresował się od razu Stilinski i te chłodne niebieskie tęczówki wróciły z powrotem na niego.  
Zamierzał odpowiedzieć, ale Stiles zamknął mu dłonią usta.  
\- Tego spotkania nie ma. Nie odbywamy tej rozmowy teraz – powiedział chłopak z dziwną pewnością w głosie, jakby próbował uaktywnić swój syndrom wyparcia. – Nie przygotowałem cię do rozmowy z nim, więc niczego nie mów. Wycofuj się powoli w stronę drzwi, ale czasem nie odwracaj się plecami. Miej go cały czas na oku i jeśli dasz radę, rób zygzaki. Trudniej będzie cię trafić – pouczył go Stiles, co wcale nie pomagało, bo szeryf obserwował go przez cały czas.  
\- Nie rób ze mnie potwora – mruknął Stilinski. – Nie pozwalają wnosić broni na pokład samolotu – dodał mężczyzna, jakby to wiele wyjaśniało i może tak faktycznie było.  
W końcu teraz miał pewność, że szeryf przyjechał nieuzbrojony, przez co mu lekko ulżyło.  
\- Straszni ludzie i ich przepisy – sarknął Stiles.  
\- Zdążyliście zjeść kolację? – zainteresował się mężczyzna, zerkając na zegarek.  
Było stosunkowo dość wcześnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że uciekli, gdy tylko Laura spuściła ich z oka. Chyba obaj odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy tylko zostali sami. Nie licząc Karla. Mężczyzna musiał długo pracować dla rodziny, skoro nie wydawał się w ogóle zaskoczony zachowaniem Stilesa. Chłopak był jak chodząca kreskówka, gdy tylko znajdował się w stresującej sytuacji, a tylko tak to zajście potrafił opisać Derek.  
Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć co dokładnie widział szeryf. Stiles wyglądał na ubranego, ale był pewien, że chłopak tak do końca jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie. Wyglądał na równie wytrąconego z równowagi co on sam. I może nawet jeszcze nadal był podniecony, chociaż tego Derek nie chciał sprawdzać przy jego ojcu.  
\- W środku nocy? – prychnął Stiles.  
\- Robisz wszystko, żeby zostać z nim sam na sam? – zainteresował się szeryf i Derek poczuł, że zaczyna się rumienić.  
\- Wrócę do… - zaczął, ale Stiles spojrzał na niego ostro.  
\- Nigdzie nie idziesz – rzucił chłopak. – Jestem pełnoletni – poinformował ich całkiem niepotrzebnie.  
Derek nie sypiałby z nikim niepełnoletnim. I miał ochotę oznajmić to szeryfowi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wyglądał na o wiele starszego z tym ciemnym zarostem, który prześladował go od osiemnastego roku życia. Już wtedy gdyby chciał, mógłby kupować alkohol bez okazywania dowodu osobistego.  
Coś mówiło mu, że każde wypowiedziane słowo zostanie mu zapamiętane i użyte przeciwko niemu później. Stiles zresztą pchał go już w stronę swojego pokoju z zaskakującą siłą. Nie opierał się za bardzo, nie wiedząc co na dobrą sprawę powinien zrobić. Nie dostrzegał komizmu sytuacji, ale Karl bawił się przednio.  
\- Poznaliście się, porozmawialiście… - wymruczał Stiles pod nosem, chyba bardziej do siebie niż do swojego ojca.  
\- Derek, jakie jest twoje drugie imię? – zainteresował się szeryf.  
\- Nie będziesz sprawdzał jego akt w kronice kryminalnej – żachnął się Stiles i spojrzał na ojca szczerze zbulwersowany.  
\- Ja je sprawdziłem. Jest czysty – rzucił Karl, dogryzając resztę swojej kanapki.  
Stiles westchnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

ooo

Derek nie sądził, że zaśnie. Stiles wtulił się w niego, gdy tylko znaleźli się za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Szeryfa i Karla żartujących w salonie słyszeli jeszcze bardzo długo. Bardzo rzadko odczuwał różnicę wieku pomiędzy nimi; Stiles potrafił być odpowiedzialny, zrównoważony i wydawał się rozumieć na czym polegało życie w odróżnieniu od swoich rówieśników. Jednak w chwilach takich jak ta, gdy za drzwiami czekał ojciec chłopaka, dostrzegał, że dzieliło ich kilka lat.  
Szeryf wydawał się rozbawiony ich zachowaniem. Bardziej niż był – raczej grał srogiego ojca, dla własnej rozrywki. Nic dziwnego. Stiles mieszkał sam od kilku lat i dzieliły ich niemal całe Stany. Derek nie wątpił w to, że mężczyzna odwiedzał syna często, ale dostrzegał również u Stilesa przyzwyczajenia człowieka, nad którym od dłuższego czasu nie wiszą rodzice. Stilinski sam decydował, o której wychodzi – nie pozwalając kolegom wpływać na swój osąd w tym względzie. Robił zakupy bez listy, którą przygotowywałaby Allison. To były drobiazgi, ale tak jak ta pierwsza krótka rozmowa w barze – powiedziały mu o Stilesie naprawdę bardzo wiele.  
Chłopak przewrócił się na drugi bok, wciskając nieświadomie pośladki w jego biodra i Derek westchnął. Za mała koszulka, pożyczona mu do snu poszła szybko w niepamięć już dawno. Przeważnie sypiał tylko w spodniach, ale nagle wydało mu się to nieodpowiednie. Westchnął i przetarł swoją twarz.  
Karl i szeryf nie odzywali się od dłuższego czasu, ale i tak wstając z łóżka założył na siebie spodnie. Stiles nawet się nie poruszył, gdy Derek wychodził z pokoju. Spodziewał się zobaczyć Karla na kanapie, ale Stilinski siedzący przy kuchennym stole odrobinę wytrącił go w równowagi. Był środek nocy. Próbował sobie przypomnieć ile godzin dzieli ich i Kalifornię, ale nigdy nie opuszczał Nowego Jorku.  
\- Nie możesz spać? – spytał szeryf, przesuwając w jego stronę drugą butelkę w piwem.  
Derek jednak nalał sobie wody. Pili ze Stilesem, chociaż chłopak odrobinę mniej, ale i tak spodziewał się, że rano będę musieli się nawodnić. Laura i Erica zapewne miały spędzić dzień na kacu, ale musieli pamiętać, że jeszcze tego samego wieczora powinni chociaż zajrzeć do baru i sprawdzić jak radzi sobie Boyd.  
\- Wiesz, możesz przy mnie mówić. Stiles przesadzał – podjął szeryf.  
\- Wiem – odparł Derek. – Stiles lubi to robić.  
\- Ma to po matce. To gadanie w kółko i dorabianie teorii do własnych teorii – westchnął szeryf. – Przyzwyczaisz się – dodał, wyprostowując się na niezbyt wygodnym stołku.  
Sądząc po wyposażeniu kuchni, musiał urządzać ją jakiś projektant. Albo była już taka, gdy Stiles wybierał mieszkanie. Nie różniło się wiele od poprzedniego. Również posiadało dwa pokoje i salon. Do łazienki i kuchni przedostawało się właśnie przez otwartą przestrzeń. Może miało to i dobre strony, ponieważ Karl z kanapy w salonie widział całe mieszkanie i jedyne wejście do środka.  
\- Długo się spotykacie? – spytał szeryf, ale tym razem całkiem poważnie.  
Derek odstawił szklankę na stół.  
\- Kilka tygodni – przyznał, nie wiedząc do końca co Stiles powiedział o nim ojcu.  
\- Zauważyłem, że się interesuje kimś od razu. Przestał w kółko mówić, że musi stracić swoje dziewictwo za wszelką cenę – rzucił Stilinski, sprawiając, że Derek prawie zachłysnął się wodą. – Nie będę udawał, że jestem zadowolony z tego, że jesteś od niego sporo starszy, ale z drugiej strony, gdy patrzę na jego rówieśników takich jak Danny – westchnął szeryf.  
Derek nie bardzo wiedział jak to skomentować.  
\- Nie zamierzam go wykorzystać – powiedział tylko, nie wiedząc nawet czy jego słowo ma tutaj jakieś znaczenie. Nie znali się. Szeryf nie wiedział o nim prawie nic. Może drobne szczegóły z akt, które przekazał mu Karl. – Moi rodzice zginęli w pożarze – poinformował mężczyznę. – Mam starszą siostrę, która chyba zmyje Stilesowi głowę, że nie powiedział mi wcześniej, że pracuję w waszym barze…  
\- Jego barze – wszedł mu w słowo szeryf. – Nie mam nic wspólnego z tymi pieniędzmi i Amelia doskonale wiedziała, że nie zamierzam mieć. Chociaż to i tak trochę uwłaczające dla mężczyzny, gdy jego kobieta zarabia od niego więcej. Wiele więcej – sarknął szeryf. – No i kontrolowanie nastolatka, który jest niezależny od tak wczesnych lat…  
\- Stiles jest bardzo odpowiedzialny – wtrącił Derek, ponieważ czuł, że powinien jakoś bronić swojego chłopaka.  
Szeryf prychnął, jakby nigdy nie słyszał niczego zabawniejszego.  
\- Teraz może i tak – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna. – Ale jako dzieciaki; Scott i Stiles naprawdę dawali popalić departamentowi policji. Stiles miał to marzenie, że będzie jak Batman. Wybuduje w Beacon Hills schron, zbuduje super Stilesomobile, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, że miało się nazywać to cudo… I będą ze Scottem ratować świat… - urwał i pociągnął łyk z butelki. – Oczywiście potem się okazało, że to on się nadaje bardziej na pomocnika i nie był już tak szczęśliwy z tego powodu…  
Derek z trudem ukrywał uśmiech. Stiles snujący plany o ratowaniu świata przed bandytyzmem to było coś, co mógł sobie z łatwością wyobrazić. Z drugiej jednak strony zawsze brał chłopaka za bardziej fana Marvela niż DC. Jego koszulki mocno na to wskazywały.  
\- No i to okropne ratowanie świata przed całym złem prowadzi do tego, że ktoś się włamuje do jego mieszkania, a on nawet do mnie nie dzwoni – podjął Stilinski po chwili. – Gdyby nie Chris to pewnie do tej pory byłbym nieświadom tego, dlaczego w ogóle na pierwszym miejscu się przeprowadził. Dzieciak próbuje mnie chronić tak bardzo, że zapomina kto tutaj jest gliną. Jego matka miała tak samo – rzucił i spojrzał na Dereka, marszcząc brwi. – Byłeś tam wtedy? – spytał ciekawie Stilinski, a gdy Derek zawahał się, mężczyzna dodał: - Możemy nie udawać, że nie wiem, że z nim sypiasz. On jest dorosły, ale żebyśmy się dobrze zrozumieli; nadal pozostaje moim dzieckiem.  
\- Nie widziałem całego zajścia, ale to Stiles natknął się na włamywacza. Chyba trochę spanikował – dodał Derek ostrożnie, przypominając sobie półprzytomny wzrok chłopaka.  
\- Oczywiście, że spanikował, ale pewnie po fakcie. Najpierw wam kazał zadzwonić na policję i tak dalej. Cała Amelia – westchnął Stilinski.  
Drzwi do pokoju uchyliły się z cichym jękiem i Derek dostrzegł, że Stiles ciekawie spogląda na zewnątrz. Chłopak nie wydawał się wcale zadowolony z tego, że znalazł ich obu przy jednym stole. Rozciągnięte niemożliwie spodnie od dresu z trudem się utrzymywały na jego szczupłych biodrach, a rozczochrane włosy sprawiały, że wyglądał na o wiele mniej niż osiemnaście lat. Rumieńce snu jeszcze nie zniknęły, ale Stiles ewidentnie dochodził do siebie.  
\- Co robicie? – spytał podejrzliwie chłopak.  
\- Opowiadam Derekowi o Stilesmobilu – odparł szeryf z wrednym uśmieszkiem na ustach.  
\- O Boże – jęknął Stiles. – Wytłumaczę ci to wszystko – dodał pospiesznie, ale Derek tylko machnął dłonią.  
\- Laura chciała, żebym mierzył dla niej sukienki. Ciesz się, że nie miałeś siostry – poinformował chłopaka, który spoglądał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Wracaj do łóżka. Zaraz przyjdę – obiecał.  
Stiles odchylił lekko głowę na bok i spojrzał na nich mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. Skinął jednak, jakby uznawał, że jednak decyduje się przystać na propozycję Dereka.  
\- Nie spiskujcie przeciwko mnie – rzucił tylko na odchodnym. – Mamy najgorszego ochroniarza ever. Nadal śpi – prychnął.  
\- Słyszę cię, dzieciaku. Jestem jak ninja – odparł Karl niby od niechcenia.  
Drzwi nie zamknęły się za Stilesem i przypominały Derekowi, że powinien położyć się spać.  
Wstał i wtedy silna dłoń złapała go w nadgarstku, przytrzymując go w pół ruchu.  
\- Dbaj o niego, dobrze? – rzucił szeryf i chociaż brzmiało to jak prośba, Derek nie chciał się zmierzyć z mężczyzną, gdyby jej nie dotrzymał.


End file.
